Overcome
by LibbyYehca
Summary: Title use to be "The Two Daughters and the White Rose" I changed it...EdmundxOC/PeterxOC...this story is taking place after the White Witch is defeated and the children are Kings and Queens.
1. the guests

**I have been trying to update parts of the story and revising it so enjoy people and you all that read it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The guests**

"Edmund! Oh Edmund!" Lucy ran down the corridor to his bedroom in Cair Paravel where they were crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia 3 years ago. The four of the children came into Narnia from a wardrobe and defeated the White Witch. "Susan and Peter are waiting for you down in the Great Hall. Lord Frauen from Archenland is coming in a matter of hours and you're still sleeping?"

_Oh, by the mane of Aslan!_ She thought to herself. Lucy waited for a minute hoping to hear him getting up but heard nothing. Without waiting for another second, she opened the door and let herself inside his room and jumped on his bed wanting him to wake up.

"Ed! Edmund, I know you can hear me." She next crooked her head to the side and saw him open his weary brown eyes. "Finally, you're awake." Lucy jumped off of the bed and went to the wardrobe nearest to the bed and had looked through numbers of different garments.

"Thanks to you. He isn't coming for another eight hours. I think I can take my time." He smiled.

A servant picked out Edmund's garments and placed them in the washroom. "King Edmund, its time for your bath."

Lucy shook her head, "Please tell him to hurry up. The rest are up already."

"Of course my queen." The servant bowed and headed into the bathroom.

_She always so joyful…especially around company. Lord Frauen has been here twice already. I've met him, he's a fair man, but too serious. I met one of his daughters. How many did he say he had? Three, did he say? I think… Their names were Elizabeth and Annalissa? Sweet Mary-Anne, she was five when I last saw her. I think Lord Frauen mentioned that Elizabeth was the same age as me. _After he bathed, dressed, and did whatever else he had to do, he exited his bedroom and passed through the halls and entered the Great Hall to see Peter and Susan.

"Well, well, look who's up and awake." Susan said brightly. She and Peter were tidying up the castle for the arrival of Lord Frauen. "Peter, do you think he'll bring both of his daughter this time? We met Mary-Anne. A sweet little girl, she is."

"Yeah, she has a wonderful imagination like her mother." A voice said from nearby.

"Lord Frauen! We didn't expect you to arrive so early. Welcome back to Cair Paravel." Peter greeted him warmly with a sweet smile.

"So, how long are you staying this time?" Lucy asked cheerfully.

"Dear, Lucy!" She rushed to him and gave him a hug. "You've grown since the last time I saw."

"Why thank you very much." Lucy gave a small laugh.

"Susan, you've bloomed into a beautiful young woman." She blushed and embraced his hug. "How's that archery of yours going?"

"It's getting better, thanks to practicing. You remember?"

"Of course! You four are very entertaining to be around. Plus that ball at Christmas was wonderful. All the excitement, activities, and the social stuff… you know." They all were silent for a moment, but then he ended it. "Oh! Yes, I would like you to meet my other daughters. They're just outside obtaining their belongings."

"Of course." Peter said as the two walked out of the castle and into the courtyard.

"…And that's why you need to listen to me Annalissa." The girl on the left of their carriage said to the other one across from her. Annalissa was the one on the left. She was the same age of Peter and had long soft vanilla blonde hair cascading down her small back. Her eyes were the color of the ocean. "I am older than you after all." She smiled.

"True, true… but I am more responsible than you… Elizabeth? Do you remember the time your horse went missing? You forgot to close to gate of the pasture. It took a few weeks to find Butterscotch."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Elizabeth grabbed one of the suitcases and put it on the ground and looked at her older sister.

"Oh! And remember the other time you-."

"Girls," Lord Frauen spoke out. They both looked at the two men.

"Sorry father." Said Elizabeth, grabbing bits of her dark brown hair.

"Elizabeth, Annalissa… I present to you, High King Peter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Your Highness," Elizabeth and Annalissa said while they curtsied and formed a kind smile. "So," Elizabeth rushed in. "How is like being a King? Do you go to many parties? Are you engaged? Is it more fun being the oldest ordering the others around?"

"Izzie!" Annalissa laughed. "Ask more questions, will you?" Elizabeth blushed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two, wont you come inside?"

"Oh yes, of course." Elizabeth and her father walked toward the castle chatting about various things. Annalissa stayed and grabbed a suitcase. Peter walked toward her and placed his hand on hers.

"Don't worry, I'll help with the luggage. You just enjoy yourself." Peter said.

"Oh, I don't want to be a burden of any kind."

"No! Of course you're not. Don't worry about it… Annalissa, is it?" Annalissa nodded and decided to stay with him.

"Thank you very much Your Highness."

"Don't mention it." He was silent for a second. "Oh and one more thing."

"What is it?" She asked.

"You can call me Peter if you want to." He looked at her and smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back.

"Alright Your High- … I mean, Peter." A couple of centaurs helped the small family by gathering their luggage.

The two walked up to the castle and followed the rest into the Great Hall. When everyone met the other two daughters, Lord Frauen and his children were later settled in. Elizabeth was in one of the guestrooms unpacking her belongings. She found her diary inside the depths of her travel case. It was small and texture was leather, but the background was two colors. The one color was pink, and in the middle was a rose carving colored red. She held it and put the notebook in the desk by the wide window. She could view the ocean where she was, and she felt calmer by the second. Suddenly, she heard a knock and placed the diary inside one of the drawers and walked to the door. Elizabeth opened it and saw Edmund's face.

"Oh, hello there. You must be Edmund?"

He nodded and looked at her. "So, how are you enjoying your stay?"

"It's lovely… Cair Paravel in that matter. You siblings are very hospitable." She smiled. "Would you like to come in?" Her calmness and vibe made him relax.

"Oh, um… sure."

"So…How do you like being a King?"

"It's alright, but Peter gets to do all the important stuff."

"You make it sound like you don't have anything to do."

"I do have a few duties, one is to help protect Narnia. Even in the most dangerous situations."

"Sounds like fun. So you fight a lot I presume?"

"Only in battles, but there hasn't been anything that bad, except the first battle three years ago."

"Didn't it have to do with two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve? Also a prophecy that had to do with defeating the White Witch and restoring Narnia in peace?"

"You know about it?" He asked curiously.

She nodded, "My parents mentioned about it a lot when we were younger and before Mary-Anne was born. I remember the others in Narnia saying as they woke up, they would look out of their windows, and there would be snow. There was also the traitor. He went behind his siblings back and just got himself in a bigger stickier situation." Edmund was quiet, hoping she would realize that he was the traitor. "Oh," she looked at him and remembered that he was the one. "Edmund. I'm terribly sorry. If I offended you in anyway, I am sorry."

"I understand, and I learned from my mistake. I saw what the White Witch could do, and I helped her do it." He was silent, but broke the silence. "But Aslan reformed me."

"Yes, that's good to hear. I'm sorry; about all the things you went through before."

Edmund laughed. "I was a complete ass, a horrible person to my family. I only thought about myself and what I wanted to do, and I realized later that I had to look out for not only for myself, but for the others who were close to me as well."

"Wise words, Your Highness. Very wise and mature. Your mother would be proud of how her son grew out of all of this."

"She's in England."

"Where?"

"Oh, well… We actually live in another world; Earth."

"Interesting. Is…England, your birthplace?"

"Yes, the four of us are from England."

"What is it like?"

"Well, before we left, it was chaotic."

"What do you mean by chaotic? Disaster? War?"

"Yes… there was a war."

She thought for a moment, then snapped back into reality. "You must have went through a lot before coming to Narnia?"

"You're going to think I'm a lunatic when I'm going to tell you this."

"Come on, it can't be that bad!"

"We came through a wardrobe."

"Excuse me? A wardrobe? That's impossible… logically it is."

"You sound like Susan when Lucy first told the three of us back at the Professor's house." After he said that, there was knock on the door.

"Come in." Elizabeth said. It was Mary-Anne. She was holding a teddy bear and then crawled into Elizabeth's lap. He was sitting next to Elizabeth beside the bed now. "Whatcha got their Mary-Anne? Is that 'sniffles'?" The little girl nodded.

"I'd better leave you two alone." Edmund got up and smiled at Mary-Anne.

"Oh, ok then."

"I'll see you later?" She nodded.

"Bye-bye Edmund!" Mary-Anne managed to say before he left Elizabeth's room. When he closed the door, he let out a big breath and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

**Ok, now that's done, I don't know if anyone is confused on who Annalissa is and who is Elizabeth. I just had a funny feeling that people were going to ask me which was which and who was going to like who and so forth. If any of you want hints or spoilers for what's going to happen next message me:) But I suggest you wait! hahaha**

**Quote from Chapter 2:** _"Her death had taken a huge toll on Elizabeth back when...you know. I'm not sure if she's still fully recovered from the depression."_


	2. condolances and an akward moment

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE EXCEPT LORD FRAUEN AND THE 3 SISTERS.**

**Quote from Chapter 2:** _"Her death had taken a huge toll on Elizabeth back when...you know. I'm not sure if she's still fully recovered from the depression."_

**A/N:I am going through the process of editing this story so as always...enjoy!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 - Condolences and an Awkward Moment

During their first day at Cair Paravel, they felt very much welcome and at home as well. Peter had taken Annalissa on a tour of the castle grounds. A little while when they were finished touring, the two stayed in a forest with blossom trees, fresh spring grass, flowers such as roses, tulips, daisies, and poppies. Annalissa was break-taken when she first saw it. It was nothing like her home. Sure Archenland was her hometown, but Narnia was more beautiful to her because of the nature and beauty it had. When they traveled more into the forest, a large crystal waterfall became visible where the water was clear enough so that you can see your refection in it. Beside it was an apple orchard and bushes of a multiple color of roses. Red, blue, green, white, pink, and so on.

"Peter, this is magnificent. How do you know about any place like this? It seems just so perfect!" She said amazed.

"That's what I think." They both shared a small chuckle and lay on the grass and looked up at the dancing clouds above them.

Their peace was interrupted when Annalissa saw her father walking by and caught sight of them.

"Oh, I hope I am not disturbing anything, am I?"

Peter quickly got up and she did the same. "No My Lord, just admiring nature."

"Yes, wonderful the Earth is. If only things were like that at home...wonderful."

"What does he mean?" Peter asked.

"Our mother passed away a few months back after our father came back from here. Things have been more quiet now that since she's gone."

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss." Peter said sympathetically.

"Yes, but I am afraid that my Elizabeth hasn't overcome the depression."

"What do you mean by depression?" Peter asked.

"She hasn't been her happy bubbly self. Usually she's bouncing off the walls. But at home, she just locks herself inside her room and just writes in that little book of hers. After meals, she'd go up and we won't see her until the next morning."

"Strange, because I saw her with Edmund. They were having a rather fun time as we observed them."

"She can put on an act in front of our own eyes. One minute she's well, the next... she's unreadable. Her death had taken a huge toll on Elizabeth back when...you know. I'm not sure if she's still fully recovered from the depression."

"Is there anything me and my brother and sisters can do?"

"Thank you for the kind offer, with a lot of love and care from others around her, she'll possibly overcome this. It takes awhile for her to open up to others."

"Annalissa? Why aren't you upset?" Peter asked.

"About her? Or about our mother."

"The death of your mother. If she's so sad, why aren't you?"

"Don't get me wrong, I do miss our mother very much, but life goes on; time heals wounds. It seems like it's the end of the world, but after a while it makes you a stronger person. I'm her older sister, I have to look out for her too. We're the same blood."

Meanwhile, Susan had shown Elizabeth how to shot an arrow with her bow. Later she and Lucy went around the castle conversing about various things like clothes, their heritage, animals, nature, and boys.

"My Lucy, you have been out a lot lately." Elizabeth said, she couldn't help but smile.

"Many of people come to Cair Paravel, and it's not my fault that cute boys come in. But they're mostly older than I am and they always are with Peter. They call themselves the 'Big Boys.'"

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at the name. "Wow, sounds very adult! Is Peter a part of it?"

"Not much, hardly at all actually. I guess he's too mature to be playing games and messing around with the Princes that come by sometimes. You see, I'm fourteen; but just about all the boys are around seventeen or eighteen. They play pranks and act immature for their age. They also tried persuading Edmund..."

"And?" Elizabeth pressed on for Lucy to continue.

"He refused."

"Interesting indeed. He seems much more than those type of gentleman. Edmund's kind, and sweet from when I first met and talked to him."

"He's sometimes like that, but most of the time he's fair and loyal. I've never seen him act in any ways of love or being in love. I wonder if it'll ever happen to him."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide and looked at the younger girl, "Lucy! How rude to say something like that."

"I'm not trying to be offensive, but he hasn't set eyes on any girl since he's been in Narnia. Either he spends his time in the library, or he's locked in his room doing who knows what."

"Hmmm..." Elizabeth went silent. "He told me that he does small tasks, usually not as big as the High Kings duties. Since Peter is the oldest out of all of us, he has been given more responsibilities, like looking after us of course, heading to Narnian councils, and all of the higher things. There hasn't been a war huge since we defeated the White Witch."

"Yes, I remember him mentioning that."

"Yes... Would you like something to eat?" She offered.

Elizabeth accepted, "Sure, I am beginning to get hungry." _I am actually having fun after she passed away. Hopefully this happiness won't end._

It was coming close to an end of a good day for the two girls. Edmund and Elizabeth spent the rest of the day in the library, with him showing her all the books and nick knacks scattered around. A few books caught her eye.

"Is this really, a book that explains about creating potions and witches brew? And this one's about reviving someone from the dead." She then noticed a book with flowers on the cover and took hold of it. "And there's a book on flowers. Wonderful!"

Edmund laughed at her remark and walked up beside her. "I found that while looking around a few months ago. I was just surprised as you when I saw it for the first time. Some of the books are dark as well."

She turned facing him, "How so?"

"Werewolves, vampires, bears... those kinds."

"That does not sound frightening to me."

"Really?" She nodded. "I thought it might." He made his way toward the window and leaned slightly against it.

"Because I'm a girl?"

"Pretty much." He said with a small smile and walked back to her.

"Oh, well look here! A potion about turning someone into love with another person." She formed an evil grin at Edmund.

"Don't even think about it Elizabeth. It won't work anyway."

"Who knows, maybe I can work up some magic." She began to run, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him while she tried to break free. "Edmund, stop!" She kept giggling and laughing until they both were dragged onto the couch with him on top of her. There was an uncomfortable silence, when a few seconds later he got up and walked behind the couch. She didn't move, remembering what just happened.

There was a knock on the door. "Your highness? Is everything alright in there?" Edmund recognized that voice, it was Mr. Tumnus.

"Mr. Tumnus!" His face was pale and he bounced off of the couch. He pulled Elizabeth up. "You may come in."

Mr. Tumnus came into the room. "My lady, we brought a servant to make sure you retire for the night."

"Thank you. "I guess I should be getting to bed."

"Oh, would you like me to walk you too?"

"I...I think I'm alright, but thank you." She smiled and walked out of the library with another servant looking as red a tomato. _That was very awkward what just happened, but nothing more...right? I hope so._

"Is everything fine my lady?" He asked her.

She couldn't speak until she knew what to say what felt so hard to do. "Em…Yes." _I think._


	3. alarming discovery

**A/N: I'm very VERY sorry about not updating in forever! I have been terribly busy with school, but now I'm on Holiday break, so I am hopefully going to update more! I am going through the process of editing.**

**I hope you enjoy guys!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ --------

Chapter 3 Alarming Discover 

"You fell on top of her; on the couch? Alone?" Peter said as he and his brother were in the field by the castle practicing their sword fighting techniques. Edmund knelt down and pulled up his boots, grabbed his sword and continued practicing. He nodded when Peter asked him the questions.

"Yes Peter." He said annoyingly. "You make it sound like it's all a big deal." He said coolly. Their swords crashed together. "We didn't do anything. She and I were laughing and having fun, then we fell on the couch and coincidentally I was the one that landed on top! What a big deal!" Edmund shouted and rolled his eyes as they clashed swords another time. "But I have to admit, she is pretty." Peter continued to look at him, eyes narrowed.

"You like her." He simply said. He was already getting on Edmund's nerves.

"Shut up! I don't know her that well, remember?"

"But you said _she's pretty_." He began to smile.

"That was only an opinion."

"Or was it more…"

Edmund pushed his brother out of his way and had enough. "I swear Peter, you keep your mouth shut! I don't want to talk about this anymore! I don't have a crush on her." He pulled his sword back and into its sheath. "I'm leaving. See you later." He walked off into the forest outside Cair Paravel.

_Why does he suspect that I like _Elizabeth_? How could he even have that stupid thought? But yeah she's pretty. She's nice, and funny. Sure, she has a nice smile and her eyes are beautiful and…ugh! Why am _I_ thinking about her eyes and smile? Oh Aslan! She's probably wouldn't be interested anyway if I did actually _like_ her._

He was lost in though until he felt a body against his. He bumped into Elizabeth. "I'm terribly sorry Edmund." He noticed that she had been crying. "Why are your eyes red? Were you crying?"

"I thought no one would ask or notice." He put his hand on her shoulder and she winced in pain. "Edmund! That hurts a lot… Oh." She groaned as she gripped her arm. "That hurt. Watch where you put your hands!"

Edmund was very confused. "What did I do? I didn't hurt you at all!"

"It's not what you did. This doesn't even have to do with you."

"Can you at least tell me what's wrong? What in the world is all the mess about?" They sat on some rocks across of a small stream. It was soothing, but not for Elizabeth. "It can not be really bad." He looked at her and he observed that she wasn't looking at him at all. He knew the fact that she was disturbed, but about _what_?

"You wouldn't keep it to yourself. You would tell someone about it in a heartbeat. You couldn't handle it if I told you."

"Come on Liz. I'm more than you expect me to be. I'm better than that. I swear I won't tell a soul. Please tell me Liz…Please." He said in a pleading voice. "I'm King Edmund."

"Don't remind me."

"King Edmund…The _Just_. I'm a monarch. _I have to know. Now_. " She looked up at him and saw his brown eyes calling out to her. He wanted to know. He had to know. He wanted to help her.

She looked blankly at him and undid a part of her dress until she stopped when her back was exposed. He couldn't believe what he saw. It was a bruise; but not any small ordinary bruise. It was a damaged mark of her skin. It was black and blue, but her skin color was visible. The wound was healing. He didn't comprehend it. She grew pale at the thought of Edmund's reaction and what he'd say.

"Elizabeth!? What on earth is this? By the mane of Aslan! What is this? Were you beating?"

"See! That's why I didn't want to show anybody that, Edmund! The responses? The question marks? Everything! You have to promise me you won't tell anyone about this." She looked at him beggingly. "Keep it a secret."

"About something like this? I can't! Someone has to know besides me. Your father." She grabbed his arm and gripped it tight. "Don't look at me like that Elizabeth."

"I shouldn't have told you! This is something I wanted to avoid. "I shouldn't…I shouldn't have." Hot tears began to drop down her face.

"Just…tell…me." They locked eyes for what seemed like to be an eternity.

"If I do, will you give your word to look at me the same?" She asked with hot tears. He wiped her tears away with his hands.

"Oh, Liz. Of course I will."

Elizabeth was silent for a while, but took a deep breath and let it out and spoke up. "I was assaulted." After that, she felt Edmund embracing her. She felt safe in his arms and that she'd sat safe with him. He hugged her completely disregarding the bruise.

"Are you happy now? I told you." She whispered.

"Who did this to you?" Edmund asked sternly.

She looked back up at him. "Some man, not too long ago. I was with Analissa, but I got lost and drifted away from her; I know I shouldn't have done that. But the man told me that he knew the king and that he'd have someone to come to take me back home. I believed him damn it! But he locked the door and pushed me on the bed saying that if I ever tell anyone about this then I'll regret it. I said no over and over again!"

Edmund was shocked. But at the same time he had to bring this man to justice.

"You're blown away, huh?" She saw him staring down at the ground wondering what he'd say or do.

Edmund didn't say anything as he got up. "We're going to tell your father. You have to speak up about this."

"Why?" She played with the hem of her dress.

"Elizabeth, we can hang this man if we know what he looks like!"

"No! That's not a good idea at all. I couldn't handle it. I don't want to experience it again!" She went silent. "Fine, I'll tell my father." Edmund sighed with relief. "But you have to do something for me."

"Of course. Whatever you want."

"Promise me that you won't hurt me."

He reached down and kissed her forehead twice. "I promise Elizabeth." He grabbed her hands and squeezed them gently. "I promise to treat you as a part of my family. Someone I care for."

"Thank you." She rested her head against his shoulder and everything went smooth from there.


	4. an almost death

**A/N: Hello people! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**The rating is 14+ on account of mild angst.**

* * *

Chapter 4 

Mr. Tumnus led Annalissa to Peter's bedchambers where he was being prepared for for supper. He knocked on The High Kings door and a servant opened it for them. Peter was being groomed by a few maids. One was tidying up his hair and the others were fixing his garments. Only some animals were on the bedposts watching him being prepared for dinner. They were birds. One flew to her.

"Good evening my lady! How do you do? Do you find your stay here suitable miss?" The blue bird chirped happily.

"Hello there, this is a very nice home you have here, and yes; I'm enjoying my stay. May I ask of your name?"

"It is Twitterpeck. I know your name."

"Oh? Ok then, what is my name Twitterpeck?"

"Annalissa! The High King converses about you."

Another blue bird came where Twitterpeck was sitting on Annalissa's finger. "Come along Twitterpeck. Go back to the High King and keep him awake with your twitters and your pecking." Annalissa slightly giggled as the other bird flew away. "Excuse her my lady. I am Ritzpeck. My sister is the loud prying one in the family."

"I've seen you've gotten to know these two birds." Peter said as he came up to Annalissa. "Thank you Thilia, you may have the night to yourself." The girl he was talking to had black braided hair with gray eyes. She looked very pretty as she bowed and exited his chambers. "We're going to dine, so I will see you tomorrow bright and early."

"As usual?" Twitterpeck chirped. The High King nodded. "Ok then my king, goodbye and have yourself and the beautiful lady a good night." The birds flew out the window and into the outside world.

"Are you ready, my lady?" He bowed and offered his hand.

"Yes my king." She took it and was courted to the dining hall where Edmund, Susan, Lucy, Lord Frauen, Mary-Anne were already sited and ready for their meal. There were four boys that were unfamiliar to her that were too at the table.

Peter automatically saw the four boys and groaned. "Not them again."

"Is there something wrong Peter?" She looked up at him and then back at the boys. The eldest of the four was eyeing her.

"It's just that those boys are back…again. They make my brother go mad." He chuckled nervously.

"Oh, why? Do they taunt him?"

"A bunch; they consider it humorous the way he reacts to their jokes. The one that is talking to your father is Dante; the oldest. We do a good deal of fencing together during the day. The one beside him is Bennett. His sword skills are impressive if I do say so myself. Constantine is the one with the reddish hair. He does a good deal of the practical jokes that makes it get under Edmund's skin. Alistair is the one talking to Lucy; the one in navy blue that's scratching his head. He and Constantine are brothers. Their mother and father passed away when they were younger."

"Are Dante and Bennett related as well?" She asked.

"No, Dante met Bennett while he and I were horseracing in the Dancing Lawn. I wonder when they arrived." They took their seats.

"Good to see you your Highness, and my Lady." Mr. Tumnus said as they seated them. "Your meals will be coming up shortly."

"Thank you very much." Peter and Annalissa said jointly.

"Peter!" Alistair said from across the table. "Who is the lass?"

"Mind your tongue Alistair. This is Annalissa for your information."

Annalissa searched the table hopefully to spot her sister, but no sign of Elizabeth was in sight. She spoke up to Peter. "Peter? Where is my sister?"

"There's another one?" Constantine's eyes grew wide and he grinned. "This should be delightful, huh Dante?" Alistair couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

"Constantine, mind yourself." Bennett warned him.

"That was nice of you, Bennett." Susan said to him and smiled. Her smiled made Bennett blush the color pink. Lucy thought it was sweet.

Peter looked around for Annalissa's sister but no success. "Stay here; I'll look for her."

Annalissa stopped him. "She's my sister. I'll look for her. I will let you know when I find her." She got up from her chair, but before she left, he kissed her hand. She then exited the dining hall to search for a certain missing girl.

"Edmund?" Peter said to his brother who was across the table.

He raised his head, "Hmm?"

"Have you seen her? You were with her last, right?"

Edmund nodded. He looked at her father who was conversing with Susan and Lucy. Mary-Anne was sitting in the toddler seat beside her father. Obviously no one found out Edmund's discovery. He couldn't keep a secret like that! Of course not! He had to take action. "I'll look for her. I'm excusing myself if you don't mind." He had a worried tone in his voice. Edmund got up from his chair and left the room as well.

He walked through the corridors and no sign of her was in sight. He say Mr. Tumnus who was caring a book. "Have you seen Elizabeth?"

"I'm terribly sorry my King, but I have not seen her."

"Thank you anyway." He rushed and tried to think where would she be. He searched the bedchambers and found her on her bed. He saw a bit of blood on the bed dripping onto the carpet and a knife on the floor. "Elizabeth!" He shouted and ran to the bed. "Nurse!" He shouted. "Someone! Help!" He noticed that there was a cut on her arm that was bleeding.

In a few minutes Lucy and the healer came into the bedchamber. With his luck, Lucy had her cordial; it could cure any wound. She poured a drop on Elizabeth's lips and she opened her eyes moments later. Edmund knelt down and examined the knife. When he got up and saw her with open eyes he embraced her with all of his emotions.

"What were you thinking?" He asked her, his hands holding both sides of her head. She didn't say anything. She blinked a few times and yawned. Elizabeth was tired. "Maid, bring her some and water and leave it in my bedchambers." He looked back at her and he knew she needed a great deal of sleep. "Sleep, Liz. Eat when you feel like it; but I have to take action now."

"Take action about what?" Annalissa said at the door. Edmund picked Elizabeth up bridal style and carried her to his bedchambers and placed her in his bed and covered her with the bed sheets. She was asleep already.

He pulled out the knife that he found on the floor from before which has some blood on it and showed it to her older sister. "She tried to kill herself."


	5. tis not a secret anymore

**A/N: Once again hello my readers…I hope you are enjoying yourself as I continue typing my story  and I continue to have many things pop up in my head for brainstorming hehehe. Review and you're welcome to message me. This chapter is a bit short, but don't worry it's only starting to warm up.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Later that night, Elizabeth grew hungry and decided to wake up. She opened her eyes to find that she was not in her bedroom, however; she was in Edmunds'. She sat up on the bed and saw some food and a drink on a small table by a small sofa near the window.

_Why am I here? What happened? _She thought to herself as she put her hand on her head which was throbbing. A maid walked into the room and smiled at her.

"Good, good; it's nice to see you are awake my lady. Everyone in the castle was terribly worried about you." Elizabeth got up from the bed and almost lost her balance. The maid rushed to her and managed to catch her. "You go and get back on that bed miss and I'll fetch you your meal." It must have been late on account of the dark sky and the candles lit in the room. It was calming in her mind.

"Why am I not in my room?" She curiously asked out loud while looking around.

"You are in King Edmund's bedchambers my dear. You see miss-" She stopped speaking when she saw Lord Frauen at the door. Edmund and the rest had retired for the night.

"May I speak with my daughter alone?" The girl nodded and gathered the clothes on the sofa and left the room. Lord Frauen walked up to the bed and sat beside her. He took her hand and squeezed it tightly, but yet gently.

"Father, I have something to say that I have should have spoken up about it after it happened."

"Elizabeth, you don't need to explain; Edmund already did. But what I'm puzzled about is why you never told me."

She leaned against his chest and cried. "I wanted you to be proud of me. I wanted my knight and shinning armor, my prince, my love. A family. If it came out, I would not be looked at the same ever again. No man would except the truth that I'm rotten." She punched the pillow and hugged her father tightly with sobs and hot tears falling down her cheek. "You would disown me."

"Disown you!? Why would you and how could you even believe that I would do a thing that cruel? I would never desert you. You are my blood, and your mothers too." He went silent. "Edmund is very fond of you. He still looks at you as a young, beautiful, happy lady."

She managed a smile and hugged him again. "Thank you father. That means a lot to me that you would say that." She went quiet. "What happens now?"

"We search for the man, or in this case; the monster who took away your innocence. You and your sisters will stay here while he, Peter, I, and their army will march to Archenland to find him. That vile man." Elizabeth remembered what Edmund told her. _I promise to treat you as a part of my family. Someone I care for._ It made her warm inside as she smiled. "I need a description of this man." Elizabeth grew silent and looked the other way and closed her eyes. "It's alright sweetheart. He will be brought to justice. I promise."

"He was tall; medium built; younger than you; clean face. He had one green and and a blue eye." At that moment, Lord Frauen's face went pale. She became worried. "Father? What is the matter?"

"Aurthur Augustine," he growled softly. "That bastard! That's it, I'm leaving at dawn." He got up from the bed but she tugged on his sleeve, her eyes pleading. "You and your sisters stay here. It's for your own good. Do you understand?" She nodded. She heard the last thing he said as he left Edmund's room. "I never should have trusted that son of a bitch! Damn it!" It was an intense day so she decided to eat more and then rest for the remainder of the night. Tomorrow was another day.

The next morning, Peter and Edmund were preparing to leave with their army when Lord Frauen and Orieus were coming in their direction. Edmund got off from his horse and ran back to the castle.

"Ed! Where are you going?' Peter shouted to his brother.

"I'll be back, do not worry." He managed to shout back as he ran through the corridors of Cair Paravel to find Elizabeth eating breakfast in his room still. He noticed that she was looking better than the day before.

She heard footsteps and already knew that it was Edmund. "Edmund!" She rose from the bed and hugged him. He embraced her as much as she did.

"Izzie, how are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you. I see your leaving." She said as she saw him in his Narnian armor with his sword.

He nodded. "To Archenland; we're searching for a man by the name of Aurthur Augustine. Your father wishes you and your sisters to stay here until we return."

"He already discussed it with me. You'd better be on your way." She turned her head from him and closed her eyes. He was wanting to kiss her cheek, but she faced him again and captured her lips. He pulled back a few moments later looking pink as well as Elizabeth. "You'd better go."

"Yes," he cleared his throat and kissed her cheek.

"See you when you get back." She smiled at him and he did that same. Edmund exited his room as she watched him leave from the doorway.

"Keep her safe Aslan." He whispered as he left the castle.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Was is it to your liking? I hope so. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


	6. the big boys, the rose, and a knock out

**A/N: Hello again my sweet wonderful readers (laces fingers together and chuckles). Anyways...here is another chapter of my story...again! lol. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Live Life and Never Regret**

**Rating 14+ for mild violence and angst.**

* * *

Chapter 6 

"Now since the Kings are out, what should we do?" Alistair asked his brother. The four of the boys were sitting in the Pevensie's thrones (which they weren't allowed to sit in, no one was).

"I declare that we should have a party! Throw me the wine my good fellow, won't you?" Constantine said, trying to talk like a king. "Good Bennett, a wonderfuls swordsman you are."

"What do you want from me?" Bennett rolled his eyes.

"I demand you to bring me wine!" Alistair laughed at Constantine. "I want to prepare myself for the party that I am going to be in charge of." Seriously, it was too much for the boys. They laughed histeracilly while one of them fell off of the throne on account of laughing too much and loosing his balance. Alistair was the one who fell off Edmund's throne.

"Mind your mouth, wont you three? We don't want anyone to suspect we're in here." Dante hissed quietly. He rolled his eyes and placed his hand on the side of his head.

"You're not the boss of me, my dear! You can't stop me."

"He can't but I can." A feminine voice said from nearby. The boys jumped from the throne and saw one of the queen's-Susan. "What do you think you are doing in here? And what were you thinking sitting on our thrones? Only the Pevensie's are suppose to sit on those."

"Aw, come on Queen Susan," Constantine whinned manly as the four followe Susan whereever she went. "What's going to happen?" But then he saw Annalissa and Elizabeth walking toward Susan. "Looks like the lass's are up, eh Alistair?" His younger brother nodded and grinned.

"Mind yourself," Bennett managed to speak up.

"Hello, Queen Susan," Annalissa and Elizabeth greated the queen.

"Good morning to you two. How did you sleep?"

"Fine, thank you."

"How are you feeling Elizabeth? Better?"

"Much, thank you my queen. The Kings and father aren't here."

"I know, they left earlier. What do you wish to do?" Annalissa asked her sister.

"I was planning on horseback riding, but I'm not sure if I am in the much shape. Besides, I dont think father brought us our horses."

"Don't worry about that, you may borrow our horses." Susan said gently.

"That's very kind of you, but are you up to it Izzie?" Annalissa looked at her sister.

Elizabeth was beaming with joy. "I love horse riding, but maybe later when the sun rises more and when it comes to be after noon, if you don't mind. I would like to rest more. I am a bit drained still."

"I understand. It was nice talking to you Elizabeth." Susan said.

"You too my queen."

"Please...Susan." She smiled. The sister smiled and walked on, but two of the boys followed them too. Alistair and Dante.

"Peter and Edmund are gone, so we can't prank anyone-"

"Dont you dare think about pulling any nonsense with our guests!" Susan shouted as she walked outward into the courtyard.

"Aw! Where's the fun in no fun at all?" Alistair asked with a bit of a cocky tone.

"Enough already will you." Bennett caught up to them. He was becoming annoyed with his friends.

"Stop acting responsible and so caring. You're just trying to impress Susan."

"...And it's working if I do say so myself."

"Do you always scheme?" Elizabeth asked turning to Dante.

"Constantine is the schemer. He's picking on Ed a lot. We all do to be honest."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it's fun. The way he gets annoyed with us. The face his always makes and the saying that always says: _When are you all going to grow up?_ Ha! It's priceless. He gave us a nickname, he hates it however, but we all love it: _Big Boys. _We were mixing his drink with witches brew. We made it turn out as a potion. It turned him as sick as a horse with colic."

"How evil of you all." Annalissa said shocked.

"It was funny, really! But he later realized it was us." Dante said proudly.

"How?" Elizabeth asked.

"Someone's bottle was out with the name, Bennett," Alistair growled at the sound of his friends name. "It also said witches brew and it was left on his desk by mistake. He was groaning with pain. When he found out it was us, he said _You'll never be men, you'll just live forever to be just asses...no! plain pathetic big boys!_ The rest lead to vomiting and him laying in his bed moaning in pain."

"Dont you think it was cruel of what you all did?" Elizabeth pointed out.

They all looked at each other. "Nope." They shoke their heads and smiled at each other. "It was all Constantine's idea. The witches brew came from Alistair's cabinet in the bottom drawer in the kitchen in this castle."

"Where did it get it from?" One of the sisters asked.

"To tell you the truth, we don't remember. But those were good times my friend. Good times, very much... good times." Three of the four boys were laughing. Alistair pointed out,

"Erm...where's my older brother?" Alistair pointed out.

"Constantine?" Annalissa said. "The one with the reddish hair?"

"Yup, that's him. How do you know him?"

"King Peter pointed him out to me before we dinned."

"Oh, I think he went with Susan or Lucy. I don't know. We'll find him later."

The sisters said goodbye to the big boys and Elizabeth walked up to her room where it was already remade for her while Annalissa strolled around the castle searching for something to keep her busy.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

King Peter and King Edmund lead their army with the company of Lord Frauen to Archenland for the search of Aurthur Augustine. Lord Frauen was bewildered because this man had tooken away the one thing that was precious from his daughter. Edmund was angry because the girl he care about was tooken advantage of by this man that he had never heard of, nor even knew what he looked like.

"She said he had one green eye and one blue eye. How unusual," Peter spoke up. But it seemed as if he was by himself. His younger brother was deep in thought, as well as Elizabeth's father. When they reached Archenland, they stopped at the gate. "Lord Frauen, this is your territory, you lead the way. You seem to know who this man is." Lord Frauen nodded and lead the way into the town. It was quiet, a little too quiet. He urged his horse forward more into the town. No one was out and about.

"We should go in different directions. Is it wise?" Edmund asked.

"Fine, you search west, and Lord Frauen will search the east side. I'll head north." The men nodded and split up. Edmund and Peter's army was free to search homes and villages. Lord Frauen searched the outskirts of the castle. But no sign of the man. Peter was in the forest around a part of the village. But he had no success in finding Aurthur Augustine.

Edmund was on horseback for awhile, so he decided to dismount his steed, Phillip and to walk him around the west side of the village. He too couldn't find Mr. Augustine. Obviously he lived here, so where was he? He couldn't have found out about a Narnian Army coming into Archenland in search for him.

"Your highness, I sense danger." Phillip snorted and his ears flicked back.

"Can you smell anyone coming?" He knelt down and picked up a small rag doll. "It feels strange, huh Phillip?" He raised himself up, but Phillip was gone. He spun around but his horse did indeed go missing. All the sudden? That was fast indeed. He walked further outside the village and entered a garden where flowers were. Roses, pansies, dandelions, and more. He knew about a legend that Elizabeth told him about. It was a white rose that was enchanted. The rose was rare in Archenland and it could not be found anywhere else. Knowing it would make Elizabeth happy, he picked the rose up from the floor and placed it in his pack under his armor, hoping that it wouldn't get damaged.

When he walked out of the garden he stood still for a moment and looked around, but when he turned back, he felt a great deal of pain in his head. He took a blow to the head by someone. He collapsed and landed onto the grass. The last thing he remembered seeing was an orchard with a lockets' chain twisted in the branch.

"That'll teach you a lesson when it comes to minding your own business, boy."


	7. when a green and blue eye close

**A/N: Ok, as much as your skin's crawling, don't worry things are going to become more clearer once you are finished with this chapter. If there are any questions, ask. Once again my readers: read and enjoy (hopefully lol) and review!**

**(( Rating is 15+ for violence and language. ))**

* * *

Chapter 7 

After suffering a blow to the head, Edmund regained conciousness and sat up straight on the ground where he was strucked. His head throbbed with a good amount of pain. It was unbearable; but only for temporarely. He began to see normal again as he saw a fawn beside him.

"Are you alright, your Highness?" The fawn asked while he was examining the small wound on Edmund's head.

"He won't be when I am through with him." The voice gave shivers up and down Edmund's spine. He had remembered that voice. He had spoken to him right before he lost conciousness. He looked at the man closely and realized who he was staring at. The man had one green eye, and one blue eye. This was _him_.

"You," Edmund growled, he saw his face.

"Hmm... Maybe I should have went with my first plan: killing you. But I decided to torture you for not minding your own business." He kicked Edmund by the ribs. "I should have just kicked you in the chest. The pain makes me smile." He kicked him again. "Besides that, I don't have an introduction such as _who are you_? Or _what is your name, sir_?" His voice was evil and cocky in a way which made Edmund feel very uncomfortable. But he sucked in the pain and managed to get up on his feet. The man began circling him. "So what brings you here? An expedition?" His eyes narrowed.

Edmund kept his eyes on him, expecting anything to happen. "Why would it matter to you? And what would it do you any good to know?" He hissed as he slowly pulled out his sword.

"My, my; aren't we in a happy mood." Edmund felt a sudden urge to turn around and then both men's swords collided together. Edmund wasn't a fool. He had a plan.

"Shut your mouth! Someone such as you couldn't help a woman find her way home on account of having too many thoughts of infatuation beyond thoughts of any man." He pushed the man out of his way and kicked him to the ground. "Are you Aurthur Augustine?" He pinned him against the ground with dust dancing to the song of the wind. The man didn't say anything. "Well? Are you or not?!" He shouted.

"Ed! Get away from him! He's dangerous!" Edmund turned around and saw his brother running towards him.

"Why? I could kill him now!" Edmund didn't let go of his grip.

"So you know dear Elizabeth, eh? Sweet girl, charmingly beautiful, wonderful; yet so defenseless and weak." Edmund punched the man in the face and his grip tightened. He kicked the King at the chest and then a moment later they were facing each other in the opposite position as before with Edmund on the bottom. "How dare you lay a hand on me you brut." The two wrestled for a moment. "Why are you fighting me anyway?"

"She had the courage to confess to me that a man took something very precious from her-"

"That bloody whore, I told her to keep the thing quiet and to leave it be." He then was bragged in the head by another man.

"How dare you call my daughter that! How dare you lay a hand on her. I trusted you! You bastard!" Lord Frauen was the man that had dragged him and his anger only increased.

The man looked him the the eyes saying, "She wanted it." He hissed.

"You sick man!" Edmund hollerd and kicked him in the back so hard it made the other man fall to the ground. "You disgust me beyond all reason." He cried out and left bruises along his neck. He felt Peter grabbing him. "Get off of me Pete, I can finish him off."

"You can't kill me. Admit it; you don't have the guts to!"

"Aurthur Augustine; go burn in hell!" Lord Frauen crashed his sword against Aurthurs.

"Along with your wife? Or in this case; deceased wife?"

"Away with you!" Lord Frauen lashed at him. He planned to finish him off once and for all. They circled each other as they dueled continuously. "You were never a part of this family."

"How can you say that? Since I am your brother, that doesn't mean that you can just slaughter me out of the blue."

By this point, his brother was bewildered; but he wasn't the only one. Edmund was angry beyond angry. His fissed were clenched tight enough to make his knuckles white. "How can you say that? You molested your niece; my daughter! You are a vile filthy piece of...oh! You are a disgrace to the family name!"

The two dueled for a while until Aurthur pinned his brother down with Lord Frauen's sword. Lord Frauen thought that this was the end of his life just before Edmund jumped into the battle and managed to grab Aurthur.

"This is for Elizabeth!" He used the knife that Elizabeth used to almost kill herself that would end Aurthur Augustine's life. He stabbed him and watched him fall to the ground; defeated and officially: dead. The two were out of breath (Edmund and Lord Frauen).

Lord Frauen turned to Edmund as he was helped up by Peter. "Thank you your Highness, you saved my life."

Edmund nodded as he placed his sword back into it's sheath. _Now Elizabeth is safe and she has nothing to worry about anymore. She's free_, Edmund thought as he mounted Phillip once he mounted him. He remembered the rose. _Hopefully it did not do as much damage as I suspect it would_. As they road back to Cair Paravel, he searched for the flower and once when he found it, he noticed that it was the way it was when he first saw it and picked it. The white rose left with Edmund untouched.

* * *

**A/N: Review if you want!**


	8. a token of friendship

**A/N: Once again hello my readers…I hope you are enjoying yourself. Review and you're welcome to message me.**

* * *

Chapter 8 

It had been a week since Edmund, Peter, and Lord Frauen's journey to Archenland. Annalissa and Elizabeth were growing worried by their absence. Annalissa had been spending her time getting to know the "big boys" and had started to become fond of them. Elizabeth had been in and out of the stable going horse riding with one of the Pevensie's horse-Dawson: Edmunds war horse that he had recieved from Father Christmas two years back.

Today, Elizabeth was in her bedchambers searching for something. "I know I brought it with, now where is that bloody locket?" She looked beneath the pillows, inside the drawers, under the bed, inside her suitcases. But no success.

"Sister" Annalissa said, "Some servants are here."

"The dresser will be coming in a moment, my lady. You have to appear the finest for the High King, King Edmund, and of course your father."

Elizabeth turned her back. "They're back?"

"They will be arriving shortly, my lady. But if you waste time, you will not look your best. Now come come, my lady. You will be bathed, groomed, and dressed." A few female maid came into the bedchambers with a basket of fresh fruit and some soaps. "Now hurry you all, the older one is already ready."

After being bathed and dried off, Elizabeth was being dressed. They tied her corset and made sure it was not too loose, but not too tight.

"Excuse me, miss. But may I try on that dress please? The blue one." She pointed to the wardrobe as the dresser opened it and took out the same dress which she spoke of. It was a simple Narnian dress with little embellishing, but it was satisfying to her. They untied the back of the dress and placed it over her head and tugged it down gently. It was a perfect fit. She wanted to appear nice for Edmund; to impress him.

Once she was prepared like Annalissa, they waited. But it wasn't for long until horse neighs filled the empty sound of the bedroom. ELizabeth rushed to the window and saw the three men familiar to her.

"They're back," she announced to here sister. "How do I look?" She turned around self-conciously. Elizabeth hoped nothing was wrong with her appearance.

"Stop fusing, sister. You look fine." She smiled as she left Elizabeth's bedchambers. She came back a moment later. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be down in a bit. Don't worry about me." She left her sister walking alone toward the courtyard.

* * *

"It's good to be back," Peter said in relief as he hugged Susan and Lucy. 

"We were growing concerned with your absence for a while. Your _companions_ made a joyful entertainment while you and Ed were gone." Susan said.

"What did they do now?" He laughed, but then he saw Annalissa walking toward him.

Susan and Lucy saw her too. "We'll leave you alone, Pete." Lucy said brightly as the two girls went to Tumnus to converse.

"Hello," he said softly. A bit shy as a matter of fact.

She smiled, "Salutations." They chuckled and he took her hand and kissed it gently. "How was your journey?" Annalissa asked when she felt her hands in his. "It must have been exhausting."

"In a way, my lady. How was your stay while I was absent?" They decided to take a walk.

"It was fine, thank you. Everyone missed you; I missed you."

He looked at her. "I beg your pardon?"

"Did you hear me not?" She smiled. "I said I missed you."

"Daughter," Lord Frauen said from behind the two.

"Father!" She rushed to him and embraced him. "Is everything alright? You look a bit tense."

"I do. I need to speak to you that concerns Elizabeth." He looked at the High King.

"Oh, I will speak with you later, my lady." Peter took and kissed her hand before he left them alone.

"Continue please, father. What is wrong?" She pressed on.

"The man who took your sisters purity is deceased."

"What wonderful news. I can't wait to tell her." She went silent and looked around.

_Where is Elizabeth?_

* * *

Edmund had dismounted Phillip and walked from the courtyard into the castle, traveling to Elizabeth's bedchambers, hoping she was in there. He felt nervous, shy, and he found himself trembling as he walked up the stairs through the corridors. A fawn and a maid welcomed him back occasionally as he'd walk through the halls. He reached the bedchambers and searched for her. 

He found her in her bedroom staring out the window. Her hair was relaxed as it flowed down her back with the blue dress making her look more radiant. Edmund knocked.

"I told you Annalissa I'll be there in a moment." She said with a bit of an annoyance to her voice.

"Elizabeth," He said softly. She recongnized that voice and turned to see him staring at her.

_She looks so beautiful, is that a Narnian dress? I don't know, but she looks so georgous in it. She hasn't changed a bit. _He wasn't sure why he still dealt with Elizabeth's troubles. Like most men, they don't want problems in their life. They would abandon them and leave them. But Edmund was better than that. He didn't want to leave her somehow. Maybe it was that he cared for her. Or maybe it was that he was begining to fall in love with her.

She rushed to him and hugged him, ignoring the dry blood on his armor. He had been fighting various types of obstacles. He didn't want to wash off the blood so she could see what he went through because of her. He didn't feel angry or annoyed. In his view, it was worth it. "It's wonderful to see you again." He didn't feel her crying. "How did the search turn out."

"You have nothing to worry about anymore, Elizabeth." She looked up at him. "It's all over. He's gone."

She let out a big sigh in relief and hugged him more. To his surprise, he smelt his favorite fragrance in her hair: vanilla and pine. His breath tickled her neck, but it felt good. They walked further into her room. As she turned around and walked toward the window, he got out the rose. It was untouched like before.

He presented it to her, "Elizabeth, will you accept this as a token of our friendship?"

She nodded and was given it. "This is a rare flower, Edmund. How did you find it?" Asking amazed.

"It was in Archenland. It made me think of you." He smiled shyly. She showed affection by embracing him holding onto the flower at the same time.

"Thank you, Ed."


	9. a kiss

A/N: Hey readers…Once again I want to wish you all happy reading and I hope you review! I had a happy New Year and I hope you did as well. I am going to be going back to school next week, but I will hopefully be updating on the weekends or anytime I can. I don't want to forget about my story like I did the first time.

* * *

Chapter 9 

"Peter!" Lucy exclaimed. "Susan and I have been planning a social gathering; a dance. Here."

"It is a ball, Lu." Susan said. "The theme is going to be A Golden Masquerade Bal. Alistair and his brother has been assisting us. Bennett and I have been speaking with the others and they find it pleasant and fun."

"Constantine has been helping?" Peter laughed. "More like destroying."

"Really, they have been a big help! The invitations are already made and are ready to be taken outside of Cair Paravel." Mr. Tumnus said cheerfully.

"You are a part if it too?" He asked. Everyone was in a fully relaxed mood.

Tumnus nodded. "Yes indeed my king. Every individual shall wear gold and be disguised with masks."

"Yes, and this time we are not having any champagne out in the open. Do you remember what took place at the last ball Alistair?" Susan glared at the younger boy.

"Why are you looking at me? I didn't have any champagne. I did not leave it out in the open." He crosses his arms.

"You are not even the appropriate age to consume that type of drink."

"Well then Susan. If you are the smart one; tell me Queen Susan the Gentle: How old am I to be to drink?" He cocked his head to the side as placed his hands on his hips.

"Older than me; in my world we can not drink underage. It is prohibited. Actions come with consequences you know." She grew annoyed.

"Nothing, I assure you Queen Susan; nothing will happen this time." Bennett reassured her. His hand grabbed her and he kissed it.

"Very kind of you, Bennett." She looked away from them and saw Edmund and Elizabeth. "Ed!" She smiled at him and hugged him. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back."

Lucy ran to him and hugged him. "Edmund! We're throwing a ball." She cheered. "Isn't that exciting?"

It will be if the _big boys_ wont be their." He joked.

"Come on, your Highness," Constantine appeared. "We aren't as bad as you suspect we are. Besides, we all have to have some fun once in a blue mood."

"That doesn't mean wreck a party or crash it. You were not even invited to quite a bit of the balls we organized."

"Aww, why not?" Alistair wined.

"I have my reasons." Constantine and Edmund began to argue.

"That doesn't mean you can't have fun like any ordinary guy. Would you rather have fun with us? Or give out orders?"

"I've had enough." He have had enough and left the hall meanwhile having one of his female servants following him. Her blonde hair bounced as she rushed to him.

"You're Highness."

"I do not feel like conversing, if you do not mind. I have a lot on my mind."

"Oh, I see. But I am sorry to hear about what happened to your lady: Elizabeth? It's a shame, such a wonderful girl; unfortunately for you she has been already bedded." She came closer to him and caressed his check. Her eyes narrowed. "You're a handsome man, are you not?" She made eye contact to him, but he didn't look her in the eye. She ran her hands under his tunic and under his armor to feel his muscles. She felt them twitch.

He took a deep breath and grabbed her hands. "Will you please excuse me?"

"I just wanted to give you a nice, smooth, and relaxing massage." She said softly and seductively. She saw Elizabeth coming towards them. She let go of him and kissed his cheek. "May you have a fine day, my king." She smiled as she left him alone in the hallway with Elizabeth walking up toward him. He rubbed off the girls kiss with his sleeve and made a face. He certainly didn't enjoy it. He was happy to see Elizabeth again.

"Hello," She said cheerfully.

He smiled shyly. "Hello."

"I just wanted to thank you for giving me the rose and for saving my fathers life. That meant a great deal to me, Edmund. I don't know how I could repay you. After all, you did bring the man to justice." She smiled slightly and looked down.

"Don't worry," She looked up at him. "The bravest thing you did was reaching out and speaking to me about it. That took a lot of courage." He placed his hands to the side of her face and brushed his lips against hers. It wasn't eager or rushed; but it was soft and sweet; gentle. He kissed her for a moment and pulled back looking pale and frightened. "I-I am sorry. I d-don't know what came over me." He stared down and rushed away. She turned back to him and felt confused.

"Ed!" She called.

"I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" She shouted.

"I have to be changed out of my armor." She was left alone in the hallway pondering about what took place.

She put her finger against her lips and could still feel his scent and taste on her lips: vanilla and pine. She passes by her room to see the rose no longer white; but yellow with red tips. She was beginning to fall in love, but with not just with anyone. She was falling in love with a king.


	10. another side Part 1

**A/N: Hey readers! Once again, read and enjoy and review. If you didn't like it, do not review. **

**Disclaiming: I own my OC characters and I do not own Narnia and it's inhabitants!**

missy90: aw man i love that song! its by paramore ((riot is an awesome cd lol))

Queen Alyssa the Lion Heart: glad to know you got to read ch.9 without any probs. but the thing with the maid: you are just going to have to wait ((sneaky face and sneaky laugh))

Morohtar: thanks for the tips and the info! i am also glad that you look forward to more and guess what: you're gonna get more! lol

* * *

Chapter 10 

She looked closely at the flower on the table in the vase she had put in and placed it. The last color was presented as white: pure and humility (humble). Now it showed that Elizabeth was falling in love with King Edmund the Just-King of Narnia (one of the kings that is). She remembered hearing voices conversing over a flower with such enchantment: first the person picks its love interest, then once he or she accepts the rose, it will consume the emotions which the person feels toward that person with color. The rose was rare. It only grew once every 100 years. Was it frozen during the White Witch's reign? Possibly; most likely.

Elizabeth lost her thought when Tumnus appeared at the doorway far from where she was. "Oh, hello Mr. Tumnus. Is there something you wish to tell me?" She asked nicely.

"I wanted to know if King Edmund and yourself are attending the ball together?" She gave him a chair for him to sit, keeping him from becoming stiff.

"Sure, why not?" She giggled.

"But I mean him courting you, my lady." She froze and looked down at her feet and played with her dress.

"He hasn't asked me yet, he hasn't been here for a whole day or even stayed long enough to think about having a date. Himself, my father, and King Peter arrived back not too long ago."

"The ball is in two weeks, my lady," he said.

"He has plenty of time to make up his mind. It is in two weeks, like you said."

"It was a pleasure speaking with you, my lady." He rose from the chair and gave her a bow.

"And you Mr. Tumnus." Just as he left, Constantine showed up at her door. He knocked; she looked up to see his hair out of place. "Yes, Constantine? What do you want?" She walked to him and leaned against the arch of the doorway and crossed her arms. They were face to face; his hands were in the pockets of his tunic.

"I wanted to share my sympathy with what happened to you, in the past. I am truly sorry about that. No one should ever go through something that wrecking, especially for a young lady such as yourself; and having King Edmund caring for you the way he does. He's a nice gentlemen, actually. He fancies you for numerous reasons: you're intelligent, beautiful-inside and out; and you're a strong, willing person. Aslan would say the exact thing."

She was shocked at Constantine's sensitivity and openness. He was often an obnoxious, sarcastic fool, but luckily she had the chance to see another side of him. "I don't know what to say. I am bewildered at your words, but what you tell me and that you way you are acting now."

He looked at her with bright eyes that made fer feel more comfortable around him. "I don't want you to see me as a fool; a bully. That's all. But Edmund's lucky to have a lassie as yourself," he coughed. "A friend that is." He looked away. "I'd better go look for my brother. I shall talk with you later?"

She nodded and smiled. "Sure." They hugged each other; however, it was a nice, warm friendship feeling she was getting from him.

* * *

Peter and Annalissa had gone on a picnic later during the same day. They had decided to spend more time together. Since that everything was now in the past, they would bond more together when possible. They didn't know about each other that much to begin with. He has planned a spot on top a small hill where it had a nice spot with tall trees for shade and a small lake near by. There was a small cool breeze. It seemed to be a safe environment. After all, he was the High King; he could defend himself and others if there was to be danger. But that was not what he had in mind. He had pictured a nice picnic with his friend. 

They had prepared eating and made their spot so that the two could relax and talk. She picked up a watermelon and bit into it. "You must be tired from fighting, huh?"

He nodded as he bit into an apple. "Edmund surprises me."

She looked up, "Oh? How?"

"He cares about Elizabeth so much. I mean, he killed the man in her name. Do you suspect he is in love with her?"

Annalissa shrugged, "Could be. But I thought I saw one of his servants kiss him." He looked up with serious and shocked eyes. She continued. "He didn't look like as if he enjoyed it at all. I saw him wipe his mouth with his sleeve." They laughed softly at her comment.

"Typical Ed; he use to think girls had germs. But he acts more civil and a gentlemen as I have ever seen him." She nodded, "Do you think it's just common courtesy?"

She shrugged, "She told me that he gave her a flower." He looked up at her.

"Really? That's very kind of him. He must have feeling for her a lot." She nodded. He was quiet for a moment and watched her as she ate. "Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"You have something on your face," he crawled to her and faced her. He grabbed the back of her head with one hand and the other at her waist. He tucked a little piece of her hair and placed it behind her ear and looked in her eyes.

"Was there anything on my face to begin with?"

"No," he simply said and brushed his lips against hers. He placed his hands to the side of her face. She didn't pull back, and she wasn't going to deny that she was enjoying it. Her hands stayed at the mid-center on his tunic as they continued to kiss. Later, it became more passionate when she grabbed him and pulled him to the ground with him on top of her.


	11. another side Part 2

**Hey my readers:**

**I'm glad that some of my readers are enjoying my story :)**

**As always, shall we continue? **

**As always, we shall...**

**ok, I know that this chapter is really short, but I'm going to be writing more longer chapters after this chapter **

* * *

Chapter 10-Part 2

Peter hadn't expected her to be somewhat aggressive; not like this. It was his first kiss and he wanted to remember it as a sweet, but passionate kiss; not wild and reckless (Annalissa was turning into just that). She ran her fingers across his chest and heard a soft growl escape from his throat. She smirked against his lips and kissed him more. He felt as if his body was going to explode. Peter couldn't handle it anymore; he broke the kiss and took a deep breath. She was confused but yet surprised.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded, "I'm sorry, it was too much for me to take in."

"Well, you've kissed other girls, haven't you?"

"Yes, but not in that particular way. Only on their hand or cheek."

"Oh, well I am the one that should apologize, my king. I shouldn't have came onto you in that fashion."

He was silent for a moment or two, but he looked back at her and touched her soft face. "But...I was...enjoying it."

She smiled and looked into his blue eyes and felt as if she was going to melt then and there. They were now standing.

The next instant he crashed his lips onto hers and held her waist which made him deepen the kiss more and soon began licking her bottom lip, begging for an entrance. She gladly excepted. He explored her mouth with his tongue that made her moan. The material of the dress hiding her shoulders were now exposing them by Peter's hands pulling them lower. He started kissing down at the nape of her neck, occasionally nibbling and bitting there. She felt weak and so light that it made her feel good. Annalissa didn't want it to stop.


	12. a moment interupted and a wound healed

**A/N: Hey my readers… I present to you, another chapter to my fanfic… as I said before, my chapters are going ****to be**** less ****short**** than the others before…so…shall we continue****? We**** shall :) **

* * *

Chapter 11 

His lips gently kissed the side of her neck while his temperature rising greatly. He rose up to her mouth and kissed her there for a while. It was nice and gentle in the beginning, but later it grew passionate and blissful. She sighed in contentment as he let his tongue explore inside her mouth again. Peter pushed Annalissa up against a tree; however it was softly. He didn't want to scare her or hurt her. Her sleeves were below now below her shoulders but that didn't seem to bother the both of them. As they were having fun, a branch was snapped. Peter stopped what he was doing and looked around. When he didn't see anything unusual, he turned his attention back to Annalissa and began kissing her again. It wasn't long until they were distracted again.

"Look what we have here?" A familiar voice called out. Annalissa pulled back instantly from Peter and looked around cautiously.

"I do say we have a pair of love birds," Another voiced called. Two of the voices snickered.

"…And it seems to me that they have been…," one other voice fell silent for a moment, then continued. "…busy."

Peter grunted and automatically knew it was Dante, Alistair, and Constantine by the sound of their voices. Annalissa sighed and looked up at him. "Annalissa, I am terribly sorry. I wanted us to be _alone_, without any nuisances' _disturbing the two of us_." He spoke those words louder so that the three gentlemen would be able to hear him.

"…us… nuisances, King Peter? We always suspect you enjoy our company." Alistair said with a soft tone in his voice.

"Occasionally, but right at the moment? I do not like the fact that you three interrupting Annalissa and I on our-."

"Time of passion; I should say," Alistair said as he snickered. Constantine dismounted from his horse and walked over to the group.

"You are going to be in deep trouble when we get back home," Constantine said. He grabbed a portion of his brother's hair.

"Ahh! That hurts," He pushed his brother off of him. "Don't touch me."

"I am your brother, you don't have much of a choice, you know. We're leaving right now; do you hear me Alistair Arthur?" His frustration rising little by little.

"Fine, fine; alright! I surrender already! Just don't grab me by the hair." Constantine let him go and dragged him by his shirt and out of the scene back to Cair Paravel.

"I should go as well, probably." Dante suggested.

The two nodded. "That would be very appreciative, Dante." Peter said impatiently. Dante went back to his horse and rode off leaving Peter and Annalissa alone.

Annalissa giggled to herself looking at Peter who was annoyed having to shoo the boys away. "That was very...erm...interesting." He didn't answer. "It's alright, Peter. They're gone now, but it' becoming dark." She looked up at the sky.

"Yes it is. We should go back to the castle." They gathered their things and headed to their horses. He helped Annalissa mount her horse and then they went off back to Cair Paravel.

* * *

Lucy was in her bed chambers reading a novel quietly. As she was reading, she was being caught off guard by voices near from where she was. A few male servants she supposed. But it caught her more off guard when the voices were discussing about Elizabeth and Edmund. She put her book down on her night table and rushed to her door quietly. 

"The Golden Ball is not so long from now! He should court a young princess instead of that Lords daughter...what's her name? Anyway, they spend too much time together and he is becoming the age where he has to wed a young beautiful lady. She has no flaws and is perfect as can be. Miss Elizabeth, on the other hand is gentle, yes; but not for his standards. He is a King after all." The one voice said with a snicker.

"Yes, and don't forget that she has already been tampered with, ey?" He nudged the other man's shoulder as they both laughed. "She will never meet his requirements! I am very content that Princess Alysian is arriving in three days. I've been told she's charmed numbers of young men. She should be able to sweep King Edmund off of his feet instead of the deflowered girl." When the men disappeared, Lucy left her room and searched for her older brother.

"...and I was going to ask if you would like to-" Edmund was cut off thanks to Lucy.

"Ed! I..heard...some men..." She was out of breath due to running.

"Calm down Lu," Edmund said bringing his sister to a chair. "Now what's all the rush about?"

Lucy took a deep breath. "I overhead some men discussing about the Golden Ball."

"Oh, was there anything else?"

"They said that Princess Alysian is coming to Cair Paravel in three days! I don't care for her at all. She is a trouble maker and attempts to woo young princes'. I wonder if she plans to have you court her to the ball."

"I have met her, she's a pretty girl," he closed his eyes and opened them and looked at Elizabeth. "But I do not think she is the type of a lady that I have in mind. I would like to court you, Elizabeth. If you don't mind, that is."

Her eyes twinkled and she smiled at him. "Sure Ed, I'd love to." She went up to him and hugged Edmund.

He was somewhat surprised at her answer. "Alright then...erm...well, ok." He began to beam a shade of red, but she giggled and kissed him on the cheek. But a moment after, Mary-Anne came running into the room crying with her hand holding her left arm. She ran into Edmund.

"Sister! My arm hurts! It bit me wite here." She didn't let go of her hand and from the look of her face she was terrified.

"Let me look at your arm, Anne." Elizabeth bent down to her sister's size and tried to look for a bite. Mary-Anne wouldn't let go. "Mary-Anne, I need to see your arm." Her little sister took her hand off of her arm and there exposed was a little bite.

Edmund looked at it. "It's a snake bite. Lucy, do you have your cordial?"

She nodded. "It's right here!" She went to the little girls side and dripped on drop of her potion into Mary-Anne's mouth. A moment later, the snake bite was gone.

"Thank you," the little girl said softly and hugged the older girl. Elizabeth sighed in relief and looked at Edmund.

* * *


	13. Authors Note

**A/N:**

Hello my readers! Sorry for the wait, but as you know, school can get me distracted and sidetracked. Well, unfortunately, I don't seem to have anymore ideas at the moment. But im planning to write more later.. im not sure if i should continue with this story.


	14. the tower at midnight

**A/N:**

**Hello once again! I am terribly sorry for the long wait, but school has been distracting for me, and things have been crazy in my life, but I am now currently writing this story again! I hope you readers aren't mad at me for the long painful wait ((lol)).**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Thank you Lucy," Elizabeth thanked Lucy.

"You're welcome. I'm happy to be of service." She noticed Elizabeth and Edmund staring at each other. "Ed, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Lu." He didn't drop eye contact. "Just fine."

"Very well; Mary-Anne? Would you like to play in the garden outside?" The little girl nodded as both exited the room with leaving the Edmund and Elizabeth alone.

"May I ask you one thing, Ed?" He pulled her close to him.

"Anything." He replied.

"Why did you kiss me the other day?" He was silent; and afraid to answer her question. Why did it matter to her? Why did she care to ask him? Did she love him too? Did his affection begin to grow towards her? Was is already taking effect? Was he in love with her? Was she in love with him? Edmund had no idea how to respond. Fortunately for him, they were both caught off guard by Mr. Tumnus knocking on the door.

"The princess is here!"

"Already?" Edmund said. "The Ball isn't until a next week."

"I'm much surprised as you are, sir." He left the room.

"Shall we go, then?" Edmund looked toward Elizabeth.

"I guess so." She took his offered hand and the two walked down to meet the others in the Grand Hall.

"Susan, it is a pleasure to see you again." A female voice greeted the Queen with a curtsy and a friendly hug. "How have things been around the castle?" Her voice sounded like a harpy.

"Wonderful! The Ball is coming into place. Edmund made himself a friend; Elizabeth. She is one of Lord Frauens' daughters. Sweet girl."

"That is...very...umm..nice." The girl tried to force a fake smile. Having to meet Elizabeth was going to be very amusing to her. _I have been the only female that has a relationship with Kind King Edmund himself is I, Princess_ _Alysian. He is going to be marrying soon; he is suppose to be married by the age of eighteen. If I marry him, I will be Queen; however, I must dispose of the Elizabeth before she steals my crown to the throne. It seems like she has possibly won his heart. One more task to undo. My, my, my; I will enjoy my stay here. I know that for sure now._

"King Peter, a pleasure to see you again; and Lucy, you have grown wonderfully." From the corner of her eye, she saw Edmund walking towards the group with Elizabeth.

"King Edmund? Is that you?" She turned around to see him. She curtsied and he bowed and kissed her hand. "You have grown taller and more handsome than last time." She smiled.

"Thank you, princess. The same as yourself. I would like you to meet my...friend...Elizabeth." She came from behind him and curtsied the Princess.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I you. I remember we need to discuss about the Ball and the guest that who will be attending and the ones who will not be attending, the decorations, the symphony, EVERYTHING! Surely you do understand, Elizabeth?" She grabbed Edmunds arm. Elizabeth saw that Edmund wasn't comfortable with the Princess beside him.

She nodded and smiled. "Go and attend your duties. I'll be in the stables with Constantine and the horses if you need me."

"I will talk to you soon?" She nodded. He went up to her anyway and whispered in her ear: _I love you, Elizabeth_ and he kissed her cheek. She turned pink, but grabbed his tunic and brushed her lips against his softly and sweetly. Edmund could see the Princesses' reaction to the two kissing; squeezing her eyes closed and exaggerating. He broke the kiss and smiled at Elizabeth. Kissing her forehead, he whispered in her ear, "meet me in the tower at midnight." His hand went from the back of her neck to her waist. Edmund winked at her and went the other way with Peter and the Princess leaving her with Susan and Lucy.

"What was that all about?" Peter asked Edmund with a grin on his face.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." He grinned slyly at his older brother.

"It has something to do with you two. I know it." Edmund kept quiet and kept smiling. "Come on, Ed. Tell me at least something. No secrets."

"It's not bad, Peter." He eyed his brother. "It is none of your business, anyway."

The Princess stayed quiet the whole time.

* * *

"Ah, the Princess. I have met her; and believe me... she's a rather strange creature." Constantine said strangely and slightly sarcastic.

"How so?" Elizabeth asked mounting her horse.

"Manages to stir up trouble around the castle and gets away with it. An instigator, she is." He mounted his horse, Chesier and looked toward Elizabeth. "I was at this Ball a while ago, and there was one girl in particular that Edmund had grown close to; Anabelle her name was. Poor girl became very ill and had to leave Narnia. He never heard from her again. I remember the Princess offering her a drink that night (more like poison). I would beware of her if I were you." He snickered.

"How long ago was this?"

"Months ago, but not a year ago."

"I do not wish to judge others based on others' opinions of the person."

"I am just saying to be careful; that is all, my lady. Now shall we go on that hack?" She nodded and the two rode away from the castle. For a while, they walked their horses through a trail and conversed some more. "It amuses me that my younger brother is Lucy's date for the Ball."

"He asked her?" Elizabeth asked, amazed.

He nodded. "Yes, tis not a joke. It is amusing because he does not take interest in girls at his age."

"That is what you think." He didn't say anything.

"Edmund and yourself are going together? Sounds lovely." He saw her expression change. "Is everything alright?"

"Huh?" She looked up at him.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, I am fine. Just thinking." She was quiet for a moment. "Ed wants me to meet him in the tower."

Constantine took interest in what she was saying. "Oh?" Elizabeth nodded. "Sounds...erm... fun." He chuckled. "What time?"

"Midnight."

"Sounds romantic. For a King." They both laughed. "Wonder if he'll open that corset of yours." He said under his breath.

"What was that, Constantine?"

"Nothing to be concerned about, miss." He turned bright pink imagining Edmund untying Elizabeth's corset and doing who knows what. "What do you think you will be doing?"

"Obviously not playing games or reading a good book."

Constantine chuckled. "You'll find out tonight." He smiled at her cheekily. "Wouldn't want daddy to know."

"What?" She was shocked that Constantine would bring Lord Frauen up in the conversation; her own father.

"Sneaking out of your bedchamber; sneaking up to the tower; doing...stuff. I wonder what would happen if he found out." She could now imagine her father taking a stroll around the castle and would end up catching the two doing who knows what.

"Please do not say such things. I was not born yesterday; plus, I can find a way to get there without him ever finding out."

"I am sure you will, milady. But until then, we must head back to Cair Paravel. The sun is dimming."

* * *

The Princess was in her room after the meeting that took place laying on her bed and reading a book. A black cat walked and jumped up on the bed and began to demand the Princesses attention. "What do you want this time, Alpha? I do not have anymore catnip for you right now. Shoo."

"I was not asking for poison that you call catnip." She ignored that cat and began reading her book again. "Why do you plan to steal the King from his beloved?"

"Viewing others fall is a sight to see."

"It is not that at all. What kind of Princess are you?"

"A beautiful one, that I am."

"That is what you believe; but in the end, everything will come back to you and ruin you."

"What did I say? Shoo you worthless animal." She grabbed the cat and threw him to the floor. Alpha fled the room.


	15. I love you too, my king

**A/N: I am glad to be continuing my story! I am trying not to make my OC's Mary-Sues. Anyways!!**

**I saw Prince Caspian and I thought it was AMAZING!! I am happy I got the opportunity to see such a wonderful sequel! Peter and Edmund look so cuter in this one, and Caspian doesn't look too bad either. Why do some movie have attractive guys?...**

**Enjoy my readers :-)**

* * *

Chapter 14

At dinner, Susan, Lucy, Lord Frauen, Peter were discussing about the Ball. Constantine, his brother, Dante, and Bennett were surprising deeply involved with the gathering. Annalissa and Peter were engaged in conversation as well was Mr. Tumnus and Lucy. Conversations from the Ball to how was everyone's day like filled the room with joy. The Princess didn't seem to want to talk during dinner. Edmund and Elizabeth glanced at each other numerously. When she would look at him, he'd look at her and she would turn away and focus her attention on something else. Edmund did the same thing. The only person to know was Princess Alysian. She tried her best not too seem pry to others.

Lucy noticed Edmund looking at Elizabeth. She began to see the pattern. When he would look at her, he would look away when she would notice. Then she saw Elizabeth doing the same thing as Edmund.

"Mr. Tumnus?"

"Hmm?"

"Take a look at Elizabeth and Edmund."

He looked at the two glancing at the other. No one seemed to notice except the two. "What about them?" He asked curiously.

"They have been like that ever since dinner began."

"Maybe he fancies the girl. He is taking her to the Ball after all." She looked at her brother and the girl again and went back to eating.

* * *

After dinner, Lucy and Susan spent their time in the library reading. But reading a book wasn't the only thing on their minds.

"Susan? Does Edmund have a crush on Elizabeth?"

"I wouldn't call it a crush, Lu." She looked back at the book she was reading.

"Then, does he love her? Like a sister? Like one of us?" She said excitedly.

Susan shook her head and smiled. "It is more than that. You will understand when you're older, Lu."

* * *

It was midnight. Edmund stood in the tower looking out into the beautiful dark Narnian sky. Stars shinned beautifully, the moon was full tonight and it was visible throughout Narnia. The view was peaceful and calming to him, and it was something he wanted to share it with someone too. He suddenly felt two hands cover his eyes. He jumped being startled, but he heard a voice; but not just any kind of voice. It was a girl. "Is this who I think it is?" He asked softly, he heard her voice chuckling softly. Edmund felt soft lips touch his neck. Her hands released him. He turned around and saw Elizabeth smiling at him. "Hello, there." She said.

"Clever, I should say, my Lady." He embraced her and kissed the top of her head. "Did you have any trouble coming up here?" He kissed her forehead. Edmund was silent for a minute, but he suddenly remembered. "Liz, erm...I wanted to show you something. No one knows about this tower except I. It leads from my bedchamber to here. I never knew about it until a few weeks ago. I spend most of my time here during the night. The view is wonderful from here."

"I have to say you are right about that. The stars look like as if they're really dancing. They're very bright from this view." She focused her attention on him. "Is this only where you have most of your leisure time?"

"I am with Peter and the others half of the time. I practice with Oreius and Pete too. We're preparing for the Ball; it has become very busy. When I get a chance to relax, I come up here. Sometimes I think about the past; the White Witch and back then. I feel I should do more than what I am doing now. Aslan redeemed me of my sins; but I do not think that is good enough."

"All of that was in the past. It is done. You should not have to worry about those things anymore, Ed. Why do you let them haunt you?" She touched his shoulder and tried to console the King.

"I question myself 'what would have happened if I joined the White Witch and her army against Aslan?' 'what if the White Witch killed me or who knows what?' 'what does my family think of me now?'"

"We could never know what would have happened. You have to leave it be and move on. Because of you, I was able to move ahead the...well, you know, Edmund."

Their hands intertwined.

"I remember. That was a brave thing of you to do; however, did you realize when you confessed, you confessed to a King?"

Their foreheads touched.

_Her eyes are so beautiful._

_His eyes are so beautiful._

"I do now."

The space that was in between them was gone when Edmund brushed his lips against Elizabeth's. It was passionate and sweet, a kiss neither of them have ever experienced in their lives. She played with his hair as she felt Edmund's hands slither to the small of her back. _He was her first love and he was the one who had given her her first kiss. She was in love with him. She was his first love and she was the one who had given him his first kiss. He was in love with her._ Edmund didn't feel like he needed to hide his true feelings from her anymore. They were already showing and he didn't care about who would notice. But who would notice the two now? They were in a tower that no one even knows about. He didn't want this to end and it wasn't going to end anytime soon. Elizabeth's hands were on Edmund's chest and before he knew it, she had pressed him against a wall.

"Liz...we shoud...stop." He managed to say.

Elizabeth broke their intense snogging. "Is there something wrong?"

"It was just beginning to be intoxicating." He smiled down at her as he drew his breath. She smiled back. "But I didn't say I wasn't enjoying it." He brought his hand to the side of her face and kissed her gently once more. His head rested on hers. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too, my King." Her heard her yawn.

"We should best be off to bed now. You look tired." She nodded. He held her hand and guided her down the tower to his bedchamber. He walked her to her bedroom.

"Goodnight, Ed."

"Goodnight." He grabbed her waist and pulled her in another breathtaking kiss.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok, there was a part where I wrote, they shared their first kiss with each other...that was meaning to when they first kissed. It wasn't in this chapter there they had their first kiss together. I just wanted everyone to be aware of that just in case of anyone was confused.**

**Thank you my readers and expect more soon!**


	16. moving on

**A/N:**

**I love my story, but there are so many ideas popping in my head on what to do, what should happen, what shouldn't happen...etc. I won't ask others for help, after all; this is my story and I am going to make it a heck of a good one :)**

* * *

Chapter 15

"Good morning, sunshine," Constantine said from outside Elizabeth's bedchamber. She was standing by the glass window looking at Peter and Edmund sword fighting. Her window was open, so that the fresh air could fill the room. She turned her head and smiled at him.

"Hello, Constantine." She was silent for a minute. "What do you think of Edmund?"

One of his eyebrows rose when asked that question. "What do you mean?" He joined her at the window, watching the two Kings.

"Do you think he's a great person?"

"As a King, yes; of course."

"I didn't ask if he was a great _King_, Constantine."

He sighed. "He is called King Edmund, the Just. Just means a lot of things; truth, reason, justice, and fairness. I am no fool, my Lady. I see you have affection for our King. That reminds me...how did everything go last night? With King Edmund..." He trailed off.

"Edmund is in love with me and I love him." She looked back out the window and saw Edmund putting his sword down. He looked up and saw her. He smiled and waved at her. She waved back and blew him a kiss. He smiled slyly and walked back to Peter. Constantine moved from the window and sat on her bed. "Things are wonderful at the moment."

"I am happy for you Elizabeth. It makes me happy to know that Ed is treating you well and he is not hurting you. You deserve the best; Edmund is the one."

"Thank you for assuring me." She embraced Constantine.

"Why don't you join him. After all, he is yours." He winked at her.

She squeezed him and rushed out of her room and made her way outside of the castle. She had never felt so happy. It was a good feeling. She had never thought in her wildest dreams that a _King_ would fall in love with her. Edmund saw her true colors and who she was really was didn't affect him. _What makes someone beautiful are their flaws_. Her mother told her that when she was younger. Just how long would it last?

Elizabeth spotted her sister with Peter laughing and smiling. She walked to Edmund and kissed his cheek. "Hello, handsome." His cheeks turned a shade of pink; he smiled and closed his eyes.

"Hi," He said softly. "Did you sleep well?" He patted a spot next to him signaling her to sit down next to him. She gladly sat down next to him.

"Very, and yourself?"

"Very well," Edmund replied. "I was just thinking about you." He smiled at her.

"That is very thoughtful of you, Ed." She touched his face and brushed her lips against his, kissing him. He reacted calmly to her kiss he was receiving. He smiled cheekily and kissed her back. His hands snaked around her waist but it wasn't too long until everyone took attention to this. Elizabeth broke the kiss, resting her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back gently. "I love you, Ed."

"And I you." He kissed her head and embraced her with his welcoming arms.

She smelt like soft vanilla, it made Edmund feel relieved and satisfied. She looked up at him and kissed his forehead. He was truly in love. All the kisses he would give her and would come from his heart; nowhere else. He never knew he could be able to love someone like the way he does. He had never felt so venerable and at the same time soft and sweet towards a girl. He vowed himself that he would never fall out of love. He enjoyed the feeling of love overall.

Knowing his past actions before entering Narnia and before becoming a King, alongside his brother and sisters; he did not want to dwell upon the past anymore. King Edmund learned from his mistakes and knew that he had to move on. The Great Aslan would say the same.

I can see they are having fun, the Princess said to herself from the inside of Cair Paravel. He was peering through one of the corridor windows. Who does she think who she is? Does she really think she can take him away from me? I think not! I truely know that deep down King Edmund really fancies me and not that filthy wench. He will see in time. With the Ball coming up, that will be my chance to sweep him off of his feet and away from her once and for all. She isn't the type of woman he should be looking for. He has lowered his standards ever since he met her. When I was with him, he was not who he is now. I can see things have seriously changed. Someone has to stop this. And who is going to do it? Me. It appears to me that I will be plotting.

"Princess?" Constantine said curiously. "Tis a beautiful day. Wonderful weather today there is. Why don't you enjoy it while it is here?"

"I am not much a outdoors person. Sorry to disappoint you." She said sourly and ignored his glaring eyes.

"Fine, then. You will miss out it. I believe you may regret it." He said reassuringly.

"What are you planning?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing, miss." He said innocently and then rushed out her way walking fast. Royal pain, Constantine thought as he made his way down the stairway to the Great Hall. There he saw Elizabeth and Edmund holding hands. He smiled at the couple. "Hello there, King Edmund."

The Just King looked surprised. "You are actually calling me by King. I am surprised." He looked at his love.

"I am just showing curtesy. Can I not?"

"Oh, yes, but...it is just...you usually never address me as King. But it is appreciated. Thank you." He nodded approvingly. "It is nice to see you again, Lizzy."

"And you too." She smiled.

"What would you like to do toady, love?" Edmund asked his beloved. It didn't bother Constantine that the couple were in love; however, he was beginning to feel something; something strange inside himself. He left the two and isolated himself from the others to ponder in the study.


	17. let me be

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews :) I really love that you guys are liking the story! Expect a lot of stuff coming in the near future!! I saw Prince Caspian again and I have to admit it, the second time I saw it was much better..I think it was because I was in a happier mood ((lol))...Enough of me babbling. **

**Ok this chapter is very short, I felt like writing a pre-ball thingy...I am tired, I don't feel good, but don't worry, I'm still working on more stuff. I'll put longer chaps soon**

**xoxo NarniaFan**

* * *

Chapter 16

The past couple of days had went by faster than anyone would have expected at the castle. Peter had the permission to court Annalissa to the Ball. The Ball was tomorrow night. The gowns and suits were already sewn and well prepared by Mrs. Beaver and many of the servants were in high spirits. Dante and Peter had discussed final preparations while Lucy helped pick out royal decorations. Besides all of the decorations and etc..., the groups had been practicing the main dance that would be in the beginning of the ball; it was a waltz. Edmund and Elizabeth were paired; Susan and Dante, Constantine and the Princess; Annalissa and Peter; and Lucy and Alaister. Bennett offered to help with the cooking since he and his family had a fine taste in food. Everything was so far so good.

Elizabeth and Edmund had grown inseparable. They spent just about all of their time they had together going on picnics, rides, and other things couples do. Constantine acted more quietly around the Pevensies and he had still isolated himself from daily activities. Elizabeth was beginning to grow slightly worried about his strange behavior lately. She hardly saw the boy. Elizabeth peeked into the study and luckily she saw him.

"Constantine?" She said softly.

He looked up from a book and adjusted himself on the couch. "What is it?"

"May I have a word with you, please?"

"I'm sorry, my Lady; maybe later." He ignored her eyes and continued reading the book he was reading.

"You've said that for the past few days. You are avoiding me, and whenever I try to talk to you, you either tell me you are busy, or you tell me we will talk later."

"What is your point?" He said with no emotions.

"Look at the way you're acting!" She threw her hands up, in a bewildered way. "You never use to be like this."

"I just have a lot on my mind. Surely you understand."

"The Ball; yes I understand. But everyone is very excited about it. You should be too." He didn't respond. "I don't understand."

"Understand what?" He said blankly.

"You! You are like a brother to me, and now...did I do anything wrong?"

"Will you let me be?" His voice rose a bit.

"No, not until you tell me what is wrong with you."

He got up and from where he was and met her face to face. "Fine! Do you really wish to know?"

"Yes," she said.

Constantine froze for a moment and took a deep breath. "I received a letter from my father saying my mother is severely ill. Tis very fatal."

"Oh, Constantine; I had no idea. I am terribly sorry." She shocking said.

"Yes, well... will you please let me be for the time being?"

"Ok, sure. We all are practicing again tonight before tomorrow."

"Thank you for the reminder, Elizabeth. I shall see you soon." He managed a smile.

* * *


	18. look after you

**A/N: Hello my friends..hahaha...I am back and well, and back on track! Thanks for still reading, so..I have this awesome idea in this story that I came up with...so, make sure you keep up with this one cuz it's going to get juicy (wink wink). I am currently focusing on finals and a benchmark that takes more time than writing a fanfiction. I do not like my benchmark, it is hard and it makes me work a long time on it. I AM NOT EXAGERATING. Anyway, read my beautiful people SMILES TO ALL OF YOU!!**

* * *

Chapter 17

"You look absolutely wonderful." Lucy exclaimed as she saw Susan, Elizabeth, and Annalissa in their gowns with their hair made up and their makeup done.

Susan laughed cheerfully, "And you look lovely as well, Lu." Lucy wore a light yellow dress with frills around the waist and the sleeves. It was simple, but not too plain. Her hair was in a small bun. Everyone looked and felt like royalty. Lucy saw her golden mask on the vanity near where the others were and played with it. She was careful not to break it or break something from the mask. "Annalissa, your dress is beautiful." Annalissa wore a white gown with another golden mask. Everyone was assigned to wear a golden mask to the Ball. There dresses were perfect for the night of celebration and fun. This time, nothing was going to go wrong.

"Peter will be all over you tonight." Susan whispered to her friend.

Annalissa laughed. "You truly are the charmer, Queen Susan." She wore a pearl necklace that was given to her from her mother before she passed away. She looked at her little sister. "Elizabeth, you will catch Ed's eye right when you walk into the room with that dress on you." All the girls giggled and smiled. Elizabeth laughed nervously.

"I guess." She looked at herself again in the mirror. She wanted to look perfect. "Nothing looks to big or too much, does it Susan?"

She shook her head. "Of course not, dear friend. You look wonderful. We all do."

"Yes, stop being nervous and self conscious, sister!" Annalissa nudged her sister playfully.

"We should best be on our way," Susan said coolly.

Elizabeth rose from her seat and walked out of the room with the rest of the girls. When they were walking, Lucy saw something. Her eyes went wide when she saw the Lion.

"Aslan!" She exclaimed. The youngest Queen ran to the Lion and hugged him with all of her might. "It is wonderful to see you! I missed you."

"I have missed you all, dear one." He looked at the other two sisters. "Welcome to Narnia, Daughters of Lord Frauen: Annalissa and Elizabeth. I hope you have enjoyed your stay."

"Oh, it is wonderful, Aslan." Elizabeth said graciously. "I am in love with a King, Aslan." She said happily and looked at all the other girls around her. "_King Edmund the Just_."

The Lion chuckled. "Yes, I know, my dear. He has told me a whole lot about you. He says you are the most wonderful beautifulest young lady he has ever encountered and he is not embarrassed to say that he is in love. He has showed you to be courageous and strong. You have taught him to move ahead from his past actions and wrong doings of the past. You are a beautiful young woman, Elizabeth."

"Thank you." She said.

"Shall we be on our way?" The Lion shook his mane gloriously. They nodded and the girls went to meet their escourts. Edmund, Peter, Alaister, Dante, and Constantine were waiting down stairs for the five. Princess Alysian had grabbed his arm and dragged him to the Great Hall.

Peter looked at Annalissa. "You look beautiful, my Lady." He charmed her with a smile. He looked into her eyes.

"Thank you, High King Peter the Magnificent." She laughed and curtsied. The King laughed and held her hand.

"Alaister, you looking very fine tonight," Lucy said happily.

"You do too, Queen Lucy."

"Queen Susan, you look as wonderful as the Queen you are." He touched her hand softly and kissed her hand. Her cheeks turned light pink. He chuckled.

Elizabeth walked up to Edmund. "Hello, my King." She smiled. "You look so handsome." She adjusted his crown. Her hands stayed at his chest with her head there too.

"You look heavenly, my love." His lips met hers in another breathtaking kiss.

She laughed against his lips on hers. "Ed!"

"Hmm?"

"We should join the others." He released her.

He cleared his throat and looked at the others walking towards the ballroom. They laughed while he grabbed her hand and ran to catch up with the others.

"May I have a dance with thee?" Edmund bowed, he was trying too hard to sound manly. She laughed at the way he sounded.

"If only you do not speak that way." They both laughed hysterically. Their hands intertwined as they danced. To everyone, they looked graceful and a sight to see on the dance floor. An hour passed by quickly for Elizabeth. She had danced with Peter, Dante, Mr. Tumnus, and a few Dukes and Lords from distant lands. She was having the time of her life. They twirled around as they danced and he was there to keep her on her feet, but at the same time, she felt like melting being in his arms.

An hour had passed by instantly for Annalissa. She had danced with Lucy, Constantine, Dante, and Edmund. Many suitors had danced with her. She had charmed many of them, however, her heart belonged to the High King. She was having the time of her life. She was now dancing with the High King.

"Are you having fun?"

"Very much, thank you." She was dipped to the floor and was pulled up by his arms. They chuckled together. She turned her head to see Edmund and her sister dancing. They looked like they were having a blast.

"They look beautiful together." Peter observed them.

"Yes you are." She said softly.

He looked at her and brushed his lips against hers. "Thank you for the compliment. I too think I am beautiful." He smiled slyly.

"You're being arrogant, Peter." She shook her head.

"I am sorry." He was silent for a moment. "You are beautiful as well."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"I am flattered. But do you love me?"

"Of course."

"But you don't show it like your brother shows it towards Elizabeth."

He sighed. "Why don't we talk." He held out his hand. She took his hand and they walked off of the dance floor and into the gardens outside the castle.

* * *

The Princess and Constantine danced together, but it looked like they weren't having much fun. Constantine was looking for Elizabeth and Edmund. When he found them with his eyes, he felt a pain in his chest. They danced to beautifully together. His hand in hers, their eyes looking into each others longingly. The fire in their eyes made Constantine even more depressed. The Princess studies Elizabeth curiously. It made her blood boil to see the man she secretly wanted was in love with another woman-Elizabeth.

"Do you mind if I grab myself a drink?" Constantine asked finally. He had had enough of the Princesses attitude.

"Of course not." She rolled her eyes and disappeared into the crowd. Later she saw Elizabeth and offered her a drink. "Would you care for a drink?"

"No thank you, but thank you for asking." She tried to smiled.

"Are you sure? The drinks I found are to die for." She made a effort to persuade her to have a drink or two.

"Yes, I am sure." She was distracted and was rescued by a Duke who offered a dance.

The night had gone by fast, faster than everyone had expected. Elizabeth was still having a blast. She began looking for Edmund, but no such look into finding him. She found Mr. Tumnus.

"Have you seen Edmund or know where he went?" She asked out of breath.

"No, miss. I am sorry. But I last saw him trying to walk up the stairs to the corridors."

"It's strangely of him to be up there. I should be looking for him. I just grew worried."

"Do not fret, miss. I will help you look for him."

"Oh, you don't have to, Mr. Tumnus. You should be having fun down here."

"Nonsense. We will be back down here in no time." He smiled reasuringly at the girl.

"Ok, then." They walked up from the Great Hall to find the Just King.

"Edmund!" She shouted through the halls. "Ed!"

"King Edmund?" Mr. Tumnus tried to find the King.

"Where could he be?"

"I have no idea."

Elizabeth heard a moan from far away. She could barely hear the small cry. It wasn't a lust moan, or an angry moan...she recognized the kind of moan. She walked ahead and the sound grew louder and more able to hear. She rushed to the room where the voice was coming from and there she found King Edmund. He was slouched over his bed in his bedchamber. His face was pale and he looked like he had been sick.

Her heart began racing. "Edmund!" She rushed to his side. "What happened to you?"

He began hiccuping and wasn't comprehending by what she was saying. He was conscious, yes; but something was not right.

"I am perfectly fine, If I do say so myself." He slurred at his words. He pulled Elizabeth where she landed on the bed. He tried to crawl on top of her, but she kept refusing.

He tried to touch Elizabeth's corset.

"Edmund! Stop it!" She shouted angrily and slightly frightened.

"Come on," He played with her dress. He still hiccuped and wasn't aware what he was doing. "Let's have some fun."

When he began to unlace her dress, she immediately drew his hands away and smacked him in the face. She struggled to get off of his bed. "What are you doing?" She took a good look at him, then she realized.

"Edmund? You're drunk!" Elizabeth heard Susan shout from across the room. Peter entered the room and saw his younger brother in disbelief. When Elizabeth saw her older sister, she ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Anna, I was so scared."

"Don't worry, Lizzy."

"What's happened to him?"

"By the looks of it, he consumed too much wine. He's intoxicated." Dante announced.

"You are so beautiful." Edmund said. The look on his face was so unreadable.

"Oh shut up." He slapped his back and Edmund fell back on his bed.

"He would never do this." Elizabeth was still confused. "Was he ever near the wine?"

"Of course not!" Susan exclaimed.

"Maybe there was a small mishap?" Alaister suggested.

"No small mishap can lead to this, Alaister." The High King said. He was silent for a moment. "Someone is going to have to stay with him the whole night."

"I'll look after him." Elizabeth spoke up. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"Look at what happened a moment ago, Lizzy!"

"I can handle it, Annalissa. Just trust me, please?" She pleaded.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked seriously.

"Of course. You can trust me. Edmund saved my life. Now I will save his." She climbed back onto the bed and saw her love resting.

They looked at her one last time. "Alright, Elizabeth. Keep after him" She nodded. "Don't let him out of your sight and do not have him leave this room. Do you hear me?" The High King sternly asked.

"Yes, your majesty. I promise to look after him."

"Thank you."

"You all should be going back to the Ball. Have fun while the night is still young." She smiled softly, then she looked at Edmund.

"We should be going back anyway." Susan said.

"Look after him."

The group left the two alone in King Edmund's room. She watched his chest rise and fall. It looked like he fell asleep. Before she fell asleep, she remembered herself playing with his hair and brushing it with her hands lightly. She still loved and was still in love with her King after what happened that night. The next morning, Edmund woke up much earlier than usual. The sun was going to be up in short amount of time. He awoke with an unbearable headache and a sleeping Elizabeth next to him. Her hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder. Even though he had a headache, waking up to see his love sleeping beside him was the most relieving thing he had seen for the past few years in Narnia; knowing that she was safe in his arms.


	19. a plan backfired

**A/N: I am trying as hard as I can to continue this story as fast as I can, my benchmark has been crazy, but no complaining! hahaha...I saw Narnia again and I really want to bye it when it comes out on DVD. I saw it 3 times now. I really hope they film all 7 movies! It would be amazing to see Dawn Treader in 2010! That is a long wait! That's what I said two years before Prince Caspian came out. Wow! Time goes by way too fast!!**

**!!Anyway!!  
**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter 18

RECAP:

The next morning, Edmund woke up much earlier than usual. The sun was going to be up in short amount of time. He awoke with an unbearable headache and a sleeping Elizabeth next to him. Her hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder. Even though he had a headache, waking up to see his love sleeping beside him was the most relieving thing he had seen for the past few years in Narnia; knowing that she was safe in his arms.

* * *

"You are in major trouble, Edmund!" Peter shouted.

"I did not do anything." Edmund looked at his family in disbelief.

"You had alcohol poisoning last night!"

"That explained the headache this morning." Susan rolled her eyes. "But I had no idea I was drinking wine! You have to believe me."

"How did you even consume all of that wine? Was there any of it out?"

"Not that I know of."

"You didn't sneak into the back of the kitchen-" Peter was cut off.

"Of course not!" Edmund threw his hands up. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"You've lied before." Susan said.

"Well I am not lying, am I?" They looked at each other. "And why was Elizabeth in my bed this morning? Did anything happen?" His eyes looked tired, bloodshot, and wide.

"Heavens no," Elizabeth said from across the room. "What kind of person do you think I am? I just looked after you the entire night."

"I would have been fine without you looking after me. I'm not a child."

"Well you are acting like one, Ed." Peter and Elizabeth said at the same time.

"What do you want me to do?" Edmund was irritated. Being confronted on something he did, but the blame should not have been put on him. Something must have happened the night before.

"Tell us what really happened." Peter pointed out.

"I dunno." He shrugged. "After dancing for a while, I grew thirsty and went where the beverages were and grabbed myself some non-alcoholic drink that the Princess advised. She said it was good and to die for. I didn't mind, but after a few drinks, I didn't know who was around me, what others were saying. It was terrifying to be honest."

"Are you sure?" His brother studied him.

"I though I did tell you all! I must have drank something that had alcohol in it and I knew nothing about it! Is that so hard to believe?" Everyone was silent. "Elizabeth, you have to believe me."

She looked at him. "I dunno what to think, Ed."

"I love you!"

"Tell me that when you have cleared your head." She stormed out of the room.

"But I am telling the truth." He put his hands on his face and sighed deeply. "What am I going to do?"

"We have to find out where the alcohol came from." Susan said.

"That we should look for." The High King announced. Before Susan, Lucy, and Peter excited the Just King's bedroom, Alpha came into the room.

"Kings and Queens, there is no need to look."

Susan was silent. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it, your Highness."

"Where we you last night?" Peter asked curiously.

"That I must tell you, sir!" The cat jumped on the bed and sat next to the King. "The drinks your brother consumed where on accident and unfortunately your brother had no knowing of himself being poisoned and intoxicated."

"Your point?"

"I saw the Princess switching several bottles. One of the bottles had the wine label and the other was non-alcoholic. But she switched the drinks. She planned to poison Elizabeth originally; however, your love refused to drink what she didn't know was alcohol. The Princess began to persuade her, but Elizabeth was wise enough to say no and walk away. She placed the drink on the table and later as the night began proceed, I saw Edmund go by the table and have a few drinks from the non-alcoholic bottle. Remember, she switched the bottles. The Princesses plan backfired and ended up poisoning your Majesty. I wanted to tell one of you sooner, but the Princess used her magic to turn myself blind!"

"Elizabeth should have been the one ill then?"

"Precisely! Her plan went wrong and it took a deadly turn. Instead of her being intoxicated, Edmund was the one who was."

"You saw her switch the bottles then?" Edmund looked up.

"Yes, King Edmund. I did; and I am not lying." The cat smiled assuringly.

"What did you mean by 'magic'?"

"The Princess has powers?"

"She has a small bag with silver dust. It does anything she wishes. She did not wish me to tell sooner, so she punished me."

"Punish you? Hah!" Peter exclaimed. "You were to be not punished. There was nothing you should have been punished with."

"Tis not your fault, High King."

"So do you believe me now?" Edmund pressed.

"By the mane of Aslan, are you not making this up?"

"By the mane of Aslan, I swear I am not lying to you all."

"The feline is right, your Majesty." Constantine appeared in the room with a bottle in his hand. There was a non-alcoholic sign peeling off the bottle. The label was a fake he realized earlier. He peeled it off and the real identity of the bottle was red wine.

"Edmund, how many drinks did you have?" Peter asked urgently.

"I dunno. Maybe seven or nine?"

Peter sat next to Edmund and hugged him. "I am sorry I didn't believe you."

"Thank you." He rose from his bed. "I have to find, Elizabeth."


	20. a Just King

Chapter 19

Elizabeth was in her bedchamber reading a book. She looked at the rose on her table that Edmund had given to her; it was red. She still loved Edmund, but it still puzzled her why he was drinking last night. She was still in love with him though. Before she was afraid to love someone and have them beak her heart. Now she had Edmund's heart and he had hers.

"Elizabeth?" She heard her name. It was him.

"What do you want?" She asked in a cynical tone.

He was hurt by her reaction. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Are you still a child?"

He shook his head. "I am sorry about what I said and what happened last night. Constantine found a red wine bottle with a fake label. Supposedly, the Princess switched bottles. Her plan was to intoxicate you instead of I. Her cat told us that he saw she switched bottles."

"But why didn't Alpha say anything sooner?"

"The Princess used magic to turn him blind."

"Oh."

"What a nasty girl, she is. I am sorry, but a plan to basically kill you, but backfiring and almost killing me is nothing I can handle. If her strategy would have worked, you might not be here right now."

"I am sorry I didn't believe you in the beginning." She brushed her lips against his. "Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, love."

She was silent for a moment. "Is that headache of yours gone?" She smiled.

He chuckled. "Yes."

"Good, I am glad you are feeling better. You just greatly scared me last night."

"Oh," he scratched his head. "What happened after those drinks I had?"

"Well, I found you in your room slouched over and it looked like you had been...vomiting. It really had me worried. Mr. Tumnus helped me search for you. You pulled me on your bed with you and you tried to take off my dress."

"What else happened?"

"Do you remember anyone striking you to your face?"

He thought for a moment. "Yes, quit frankly I do. Why?"

"Erm...that was me. I'm sorry."

"That was you?" His voice rose.

"If I would have let you had your way with me, we would have woken up with each other with-"

"Please don't say anymore of this...ok? I think I already know what would have happened." His face was bright red. "Like I said before, thank you for staying with me."

"I saved your life."

"How?"

"Well, if you would have went back down to the ballroom, who knows what could have happened. You were very intoxicated with that wine. Was that your first time having it?"

"Yes, and that will also be my last time."

She chuckled and kissed his cheek. "The next ball we attend, please check the label on the bottle before you drink something you are not aware of." The two laughed before Edmund nodded in acknowledgment.

"I love you." He said as he kissed her again. Her cheeks turned bright pink as he kissed some of her exposed skin.

"Not now, Ed. I'm not feeling up to standards."

His face changed. "Are you alright? Is there something I should be concerned about?"

"No, Edmund. I am fine. I'm just a little bit under the weather."

He studied her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Edmund; do not worry." She assured him. "I think I will lay down for the time being."

"Alright, my love." He kissed her forehead and tucked her into her bed.

"Thank you, Ed." He watched her eyes close and left her to sleep in peace.

As he walked through the hallway, he heard a thud nearby. He rushed to find out what or who it was. When he reached to where the sound was, he saw Alpha laying across the floor.

"Your majesty, please stay away from here."

"What happened?" He knelled to talk to the feline.

"I can not feel my legs anymore, I am growing numb. The pain is subsiding."

"Dear friend? Don't cats have nine lives?"

"I have sacrificed my last life, King Edmund. Confessing was the best thing I could."

"Do not say that! I will get Lucy, her cordial..."

"It is too late, sir. Her potion will not work on me."

"Why not?" Before the cat could respond, it closed its eyes and Edmund watched it slowly slip away.

"Too bad for the cat." The Princess said from the door of her bedroom. "He was growing old anyway. He had no use for me anymore. Surely you understand."

"But I do not understand why you turned him blind after him knowing your plan to poison Elizabeth. Thanks to your plan, I was the one to pay the price."

"Are you putting the blame on me?"

"Who else could have switched the bottles. You gave me wine and tricked me into thinking it was some kind of juice!"

"Your imagination is wild, King."

"Do not deny this. Alpha swore to Aslan he was not fibbing."

"Fine! You really want to know? OK. I switched the bottles! I killed that good for nothing feline. I knew he was faithful to that worthless cat. Aslan; bah! And speaking about your little lover. She is a worthless, good for nothing rat who has been deflowered by her fathers brother! Her family is disgraceful! DISGRACEFUL! But you still love her. You have lowered your standards so low! Who are you now? What kind of King are you?"

"A _Just_ King. Also, you have no right to call her family a disgrace whatsoever and her innocence being taken away by force is none of your business! I love her because she is not a control freak who invades and sabotages relationships like you do. I never liked you from the beginning. Peter thought it would have been a good idea to mingle with women. I didn't mind. But meeting you was the first mistake I made. You are not a Princess, you are a monster!"

The Princess was shocked and in disbelief. "How dare you call me a monster! You have NO RIGHT!"

"No right?" He was bewildered. "No right?! Who are you to say I have no right? I have the right to say you are a monster. If your plan would have turned out the way you wanted it to turn out, Elizabeth would have possibly died! That has no effect on you?"

"Edmund, Edmund, Edmund. You are such a noble King. Please don't waste your time with that girl. She has nothing to offer. I have much more than she could ever give you. I love you."

"Love me?" He was now going out of his mid. "You are a sick woman to say you love me. You could have killed me!"

"But I didn't."

"That doesn't change anything."

Why don't we talk things out, like old times. How does that sound?" She reached in her back pocket and tried to search for her pouch of dust. She couldn't find it. _Where did I leave that damn thing?_

"I believe you are looking for this?" Alaister shouted from across the hallway. He was holding a small bag. Her small bag.

"Give that back!"

Alaister smirked. "No!" He threw it to Constantine across the room.

"This is not fair!" The Princess shouted.

"Not fair? You certainly are not thinking clearly." Bennett appeared from another room.

"You have done nothing good nor fair." Dante spoke. The Princess was trapped. "How could you or even think you are good enough for King Edmund, the Just."

"Shut it! All of you." She reached for a dagger in her dress and pointed and aimed at Edmund's leg.

"Ah!" He knelled and bent over. "Someone get Lucy, NOW!" He yelled. Dante nodded and ran out to search for the Valiant Queen. Edmund looked at the Princess. She saw a tear falling down his face. "I love her, not you!"

"Ed!" He heard his name. It was Peter who called his name. Lucy was running behind him. Oreius and guards came too. "Take the Princess away. She is banned from Narnia officially." That was the last time Edmund would ever see her again. He then saw Elizabeth and her father coming toward Edmund. Lucy had healed his wound.

"What happened?" She touched his leg, this his face.

"The Princess is gone. The cat was right, her cat."


	21. a confused Alaister

**A/N: Ok, my notebook is getting too full of suggestions, plots, and triangles, relationships... all of that juicy stuff. Man! Am I on a role or what?? Seriously, come on! I have never felt this motivated. **

**Hahahaha. Ok, enough of me blabbering ((lol))**

* * *

Chapter 20

It was the end of a stressful and interesting week. The two were walking along the beach outside Cair Paravel with his arm around her waist. The sea always seemed to make Elizabeth feel more calm and relaxed. The waves crashed on the shore once in a while; they found some shells together. The sun was setting and the view was breathtaking. They decided to sit on the sand together. Edmund sat with his elbows propped up into the land with Elizabeth laying on his lap.

"Are you sure we won't see her anymore?" Elizabeth asked Edmund.

He moved a strand of hair away from her face and looked deeply into her eyes. "I assure you, she will not return. She is banned from Narnia."

They were silent for a few moments. "I heard you and her yelling from down the hall."

"How much did you hear?"

"I did not hear all of it, but I remember you standing up for my family and myself."

"You know that because I love you so much. If I didn't love you, I..." He froze.

"Ed?"

"I...I don't know what I would do."

"After everything I put you through; almost killing myself; my emotions...everything," She looked back at him. "You still stood by me."

"Of course I did, and I still will, no matter what. I promise by the mane of Aslan I will be there for you forever."

"Forever?"

He nodded. "Forever and ever. Ever ever after." He lowered his head and kissed her again and again. It went from gentle and sweet to fiery and passionate. He felt her hands touch his neck and move from there to his hair. He began to explore her body with his hands and later found himself slowly trailing up her leg, seducing her. Edmund started nibbling Elizabeth on her neck as she put her arms around his neck. His kissed trailed from her hands to her neck, her collarbone and her shoulders. She began to grow curious; but at the same time, she wasn't sure if she was ready to go further than they were at right now.

Edmund couldn't control himself anymore. He had been waiting for this moment for as long as he could remember. His hormones were loosing control and he had to release his physically love with her. He just could not keep it all in anymore. But on the other hand; he wanted to stay untouched until he was married. He would have to hide and control half of his physical attraction towards her; and he couldn't marry her now. They weren't even adults yet.

Edmund broke their heated time of passion. "I got carried away."

"Yes, so did I." Her cheeks were beaming red. He smiled slyly but looked at the sunset.

"It looks wonderful, the sunset."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Hmm...Yes, it does. You look wonderful as well, my love." She kissed the side of his neck.

"Oh!" Edmund sat up straight. "I forgot. I want to give you something." He looked in one of his pockets of his tunic. He pulled out a small pale pink velvet bag and grabbed something inside of it and pulled it out.

Her eyes widened. "Edmund! This is beautiful." It was a gold necklace. The front side had an engraved rose in it; and on the back there was writing,_ Wherever you go, I will always be in your heart._ Tears escaped from her eyes. This was the most compassionate thing a man had ever given her. Her heart was full and complete. Edmund was her true love. She knew it. "I love you Edmund!" She wrapped her arms around him and they landed back on the sand again. They laughed hysterically while still in each others arms.

"Wait, let me help you put it on." Elizabeth pulled her hair up and let him place it on her. "There." He looked into her eyes. _I hope nothing else goes wrong at Cair Paravel._

* * *

"What seems to lower your spirits, Constantine?" The man looked behind him and saw his little brother. He joined him on the balcony. Alaister saw Edmund and Elizabeth sitting on the sand still together. He studied his brother closely.

"I am just admiring the view." He said unemotionally.

"Are you sure you're not bitter that Elizabeth is in love with Edmund and not you?"

"I didn't say I was in love with her."

"So it's true! You do love her?"

"What's in it to you?"

"Nothing, dear brother."

"If you do anything stupid-"

"I didn't say I would! Calm down, Constantine."

Constantine closed his eyes. "She looks at me like I am her brother...But..."

"But?"

"But that isn't good enough. I've never felt this way about a woman before."

"So you are in love! I knew it right before the ball. You hid yourself in the study talking to yourself. I knew it all along!"

"Will you shut it?" He slapped his brother's back. "You make everything seen obvious." He said aggravated.

"Fine. I'll go to my room." Alaister trampled away from his brother. He then saw Elizabeth and Edmund walking up to the castle. He needed some fresh air.

"Hello Alaister."

"Hello, my Lady."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother?" Edmund said.

Alaister moved his head to the side and one of his eyebrows rose. "My mother?"

"Yes, she is ill."

He scratched his head. "She is?"

"Yes, didn't Constantine tell you? He received a letter from your father stating that your mother is ill and it is fatal."

"This is all new news to me. Constantine told you and not me?"

"He didn't tell you?"

Alaister shook his head. Something was not right at all. Constantine told Elizabeth about their mother being ill, and not telling his own brother first. Something was not right.


	22. these are my confessions

**A/N: I am thinking about taking an absence from FanFiction until I finish my Benchmark. I will maybe leave for a few weeks, then I will be back to work on the story. But I am not sure at the moment. Besides that, the new chapter is up so what are you waiting for?? READ and review?? SMILES!!**

* * *

Chapter 21

"When did you decide to not tell me about our mother being fatally ill?"

"Alistair, let me explain."

"Explain? What is there to explain? You telling your _girlfriend_ about it and not me is very out of the ordinary!"

"Stop it, you are acting like a child. When are you ever going to learn to grow up?"

"Grow up? Grow up?!" He raised his voice and moved toward his brother. He stopped where he was and looked away from his brother. "Is our mother even sick?" Constantine avoided his gaze. "Well, then. It was all a lie? Is that it?"

"Alistair, shut up." He pushed his brother from him and walked away from the younger boy. "Some things you shouldn't know about."

"You secretly desire her, do you."

Constantine looked at his brother. "If Edmund knew...Oh I wish not to think about it."

"It'll be a secret until someone hears of it."

"Hopefully no one will know."

Alistair rolled his eyes. "Never mind then. They will find out sooner or later. That is all I have to say." He walked away. He saw Elizabeth walking towards Constantine. "You probably shouldn't talk to him right now."

"Why not?"

"No," Constantine said from behind him. "It is alright. There is something I need to tell you Elizabeth. Will you leave us please, Alistair?" His brothers eyes widened in disbelief. He obeyed and left the two alone.

"What is it you wish to tell me?"

"I do not know how to explain this but..."

"Is it bad?"

"Only if you look at the situation as that." He fell silent. "I...I..."

"You...what? You can tell me, I am here for you."

"That's just it." Her took her hand. "Come with me." He guided her away from the people at the castle and walked her to the study and closed its doors. "You may have to sit for this." She looked at him strangely as she sat on one of the chairs by a window. "Let me just say that I do enjoy your company and your presence; and that you are a beautiful young lady."

"Thank you; but where is this going?"

"When I first saw you, I thought you were one of those royalty bunch who were like everyone else that I grew up with; snobby, obnoxious, rude, indescribable...those things. But when I met you and now that I know you, I do not feel you are those things at all. You are beautiful, independent, loving, caring, intelligent, strong." Her heart dropped as she heard him speak about herself in his view.

"I am very flattered."

"I knew that I would have to say this sooner or later, but I am in love with you; and what hurts me is that you are in love with Edmund."

"I...I...Constantine."

"You only see me as a brother, correct?"

She nodded. "I love you, but not the way I love Edmund." She looked away and thought for a moment.

"You have made me toss and turn in my sleep; I think of you most of the time I am awake; my heart wants to belong to you. I hate to love you, Elizabeth. You have no idea what you do to me. Please, my Lady...please love me." Before Elizabeth could respond, Constantine brushed his lips against hers. It wasn't passionate or sweet; it was desperate and bittersweet. Her wanted her to love him as a lover; but it wasn't there. Elizabeth didn't know how to react. She remembered Edmunds kisses. They were mostly soft, passionate and gentle. Elizabeth loved Edmund, and she didn't want to risk ruining her relationship with him. She tried to release herself from his grasp, but he was too strong.

She finally broke the kiss and looked at him in bewilderment. "What were you thinking?"

"I love you!"

"If you loved me, you would respect the fact my heart belongs to Edmund. Being happy for us is the best thing you can do for me. But what do you do? THIS! You confess your love for me and then you kiss me! You know Edmund loves me. I love him. If I didn't love him, I would have let you kiss me."

"Forget it never happened, my Lady."

"Forget what happened?" Edmund poked his head through the door. She was greatful had appeared suddenly. She gladly went to the door and let him slip in.

"I am so relieved, thank you for coming." She hugged Edmund.

"Your welcome, but what is all the racket? I heard shouting across the room. Were you two arguing?"

"Constantine? Why don't you tell him."


	23. physical pain

**A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews! It really means a lot to me that you guys enjoy the fanfic :-) ... I finally saw Denise Richards: It's Complicated and Living Lohan and _wow_ is all I have to say. Ok, so what I said about leaving for a few weeks... It has been confirmed that I will leave the site for 2 weeks. Ok, if you are like...OMG! Don't worry guys, it doesn't seem that long, really. I'm just really busy, and when I present my benchmark, then I will come back and continue to work on the story. Presentations begin next week, but I will try to get it done as soon as I can because I don't want my readers hanging for a long time like I did last time. Hopefully I will be gone for a week or two.**

**currently listening to: Stop and Stare by OneRepublic**

**I need to stop now... READ and review :-)**

* * *

Chapter 22

"Constantine? Why don't you tell him?" Edmund's gaze switched from Elizabeth to Constantine. "Tell how you kissed me and-"

"He _kissed_ you?" His voice rose and Edmund grew enraged minute by minute. He never imagined this coming at all.

"You sound angry, Edmund." Constantine said with a smirk.

"Angry? ANGRY!? That does not even describe what I am feeling! You kiss her and confess your love for her, but you know she is in love with me. Who do you think you are anyway?" Constantine had a close relationship with Elizabeth; but it was a sibling-like relationship. Everything Edmund went through for her: standing up for her against the now banned Princess, searching for her uncle and killing him for taking away her innocence, and supporting and being there for her; he began to question if all of it was worth it, or he had just wasted his time. He held onto her shoulders firmly and looked at here intensely. "Did you kiss him back?"

"Of course not, Edmund." She threw her arms around him and never wanted to let him go. Elizabeth didn't care how Constantine would react about her love for the King. She couldn't take it anymore; all she wanted to do is hide in her bedroom.

"I knew you would obey him. Typical Elizabeth. But underneath that innocent girl is a fiery-" He moved toward Elizabeth and placed his hands around her waist. He knew this was going to infuriate Edmund, and it did.

"Don't you-" Elizabeth was cut off from what she was going to say when Edmund pulled him off of her and pushed him away almost aggressively.

"Don't touch her." He had backed his opponent into a corner. His voice was threatening.

* * *

Peter and Annalissa were outside on the balcony outside of the castle. The two were talking about their relationship with each other. Peter however questioned himself if he was infatuated by her. Annalissa wanted to love him, but she didn't want to be hurt again.

"I have had many suitors come to the castle and propose."

"Marriage?" The High King asked.

"Unfortunately so." She sighed and leaned against the balcony.

Peter detected negativity in her voice. "You don't think it is a good thing?"

"I do not know." He looked at her questionably. "There was this man I knew for a while, he fell in love with me, I fell in with him...you know what I mean?" He nodded. "Well, he had asked for my hand in marriage; I accepted. But before the wedding ever took place, he had an affair."

"I'm terribly sorry."

"It is alright, Peter."

"You'll soon find the one, and this time he shan't deceive you."

"How would you know?"

"I just know, Anna." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes, but..." She fell silent for a minute. Annalissa thought she had heard shouting from down the hall. "Is that Elizabeth I hear?" Annalissa walked from the balcony and moved more to the hallway. The noise grew louder. "It's Constantine, and it sounds like..."

"Edmund. What is he getting into now?" They looked at each other, then the two made their way out

* * *

"I can do whatever I want." Constantine hissed and there after kicked Edmund's knee and watched him fall to the ground as he let out a yelp. "Some King you are." Edmund tried to get back up on his feet, but Constantine kicked him again.

"What are you doing? Who have you become?" Elizabeth was in panic as she rushed to Edmund on the ground moaning in pain. "You are hurting him!" She shouted.

"Get out of the way. You're going to be hurt if you don't." Edmund pushed Elizabeth out of the way. "I will be fine, don't worry about me." She noticed that he had a nosebleed. He found the perfect time to trip Constantine. Now they were fist fighting on the ground, tugging each other and kicking each other in the chest.

"There is a fight in the study!" Elizabeth heard someone say from nearby. _Oh great. _She tried to break up the fight between the two boys, but they were too strong. A moment later, Dante, Peter, Susan, Annalissa, and Alistair came into the room and saw the commotion. Peter immediately ran to his brother and pulled him from under Constantine as Alistair did with his older brother. They were now off the ground, but they still wanted to knock each other out.

"Let me go, Pete! I don't need you to help me." He struggled against Peter. There was still fire in his eyes.

"Let me have another go!" Constantine yelled. "Let me go!"

"Will you just stop it?" The both men froze and their heads turned to Susan and Elizabeth.

"You both are being very immature." Susan announced to the two of them.

"You both know better." Elizabeth said. Edmund looked at her and saw tears rolling down her face.

"Elizabeth..." Edmund began, his voice shaking. "I..."

"Save it, Ed." She turned around and pushed Dante and the others out her way. Elizabeth was crying and Edmund couldn't handle hearing nor even seeing her cry.

"Constantine, leave; right now." Peter declared sternly.

"Anything for you High King." Constantine said bitterly as he made his way across the room, glaring at Edmund as he left the room. Peter looked back at his brother. "Are you severely hurt?"

"Well let's see; I have a nosebleed, a few broken ribs possibly, a concussion, a black eye, and I might loose the love of my life thanks to that retched-" His voice rose as his anger grew again. "Ah!" He yelled. He had felt physical pain.

"Ed stop it will you?" Susan said softly.

"Bloody hell, Susan. How would you feel if you were in my situation? Ah! It hurts."

"I think a few of your ribs are crushed. Looks like Constantine took a blow at you. A big blow."

"You think!" Edmund was now at the point where he wanted to hide himself from everyone. He didn't want anyone seeing him like the way he looked: bloody nose, a black eye..."Ah! Will you not touch me?" He angrily yelled.

"Mind you," Peter picked up his brother and made his way to Edmund's bedchamber. "Have the nurse come in his room, Su." She nodded and made her way from Lucy now in the room. She had never seen her older brother looking so bruised and beaten up. "Lucy, what are you doing here? You should be in bed."

"I head noise a while ago. Now I think I know what happened."

"Great." Edmund said pessimistically then throwing his hands up. "Let the whole world know."

"I have my cordial." Lucy said trying to be optimistic.

"Leave me alone, everyone!" Edmund barked.

"It's fine, Lu."


	24. If this room could move

**A/N: I'm back! Let's celebrate with pizza and ice cream...hahaha jk...ok, has it been a week, or a little over a week?? I don't think it's been a week since I have updated the previous chapter; but I am glad to be up and running again. **

**Read and review? Thanks again guys!**

**My presentation is Wednesday & I am going 2nd 0.0**

**Wish me luck!!**

**xoxo **

**NarniaFan**

* * *

Chapter 23

"Could you please control yourself next time when you have a physical battle with the King. Do you even know that you could have almost put King Edmund into a coma? What were you thinking about when you are hurting him?" Dante asked plainly. He was the closest friend he had who was a male (besides Alistair). But what just happened, it was uncalled for.

"I could not contain myself." He remembered the kiss and felt cold and empty inside when he thought more about it. He had made a fool of himself in front of the Kings and the Queens. The next time he would see Elizabeth would be just as embarrassing as seeing Edmund again and fully recovered from Constantine's beatings. Would Edmund consider revenge by attacking him as worse as he was? Would it be best for Constantine to leave Cair Paravel and leave everything behind and start all over? Had he already lost trust with everyone around him. He even lied about their mother being ill and not telling Alistair; who eventually found out himself.

"Do you honestly think that you were going to change her mind?" Dante looked out through the window of his bedchamber watching the moon rise more as the night grew. "You would tell her how you feel and then give her your best kiss you could ever give to a woman. In the end, you were the one that made an arse of yourself. It disappoints me." Constantine remembered every kiss Edmund gave Elizabeth. It was always soft, genuine, passionate, engaging, blissful, and gentle. It made him sick inside knowing what he had done.

"I wanted her so badly." He rose from the bed. "I should leave this place and not return," he paused and looked back at his old time friend. "It shall be best for all."

* * *

"Tell me what you were thinking, Ed?" She bandaged his hand up for him. Edmund had a sprained wrist. Elizabeth looked at her King. He had small bruises on his face, around his arms, neck, and his eye was beginning to swell up. "You must be in pain." She finished bandaging his hand.

He nodded. "I really am sorry." He sat up straight, then he let out a yell as he laid back down on his bed in pain. His ribs gave him sharp pain.

"That's what happens when you don't control your temper." She said blankly.

"He kicked me!" He shrieked. "I had to defend myself." He glared at her.

She ignored his gaze. "You could have talked it out like normal civilized human beings instead of trampling each other and hurting another."

"I am very civilized If I do say so myself."

She smirked. "Look who's talking."

"Me?" She nodded. "I had every right to do what I did."

"You could have gotten more injured. Do you not acknowledge that?" She went silent.

"I love you."

"Yes, I know."

"I do very much." He said thoughtfully but weakly at the same time. "The healer and the nurse took care of my ribs and my buts. They wrapped my chest."

"That's good." Elizabeth sat next to him for a while. She later decided to rest for the night. "I must get some rest." She jumped off of his bed and made her way to the door, but before she could leave, she felt his hand holding hers; preventing her from leaving.

"Will you sleep with me?" She didn't know how to respond to that question. Her eyebrow rose and her head tilted a bit to the right.

"Will I what?"

"Will you sleep with me?"

"I...I..."

"Not like that," he smiled sheepishly and laughed softly trying not to worsen the pain in his chest.

"Good," she smiled. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to change into my nightgown."

"I do not mind watching you change." Edmund said playfully. Elizabeth's face grew hot and she didn't have to see her bright pink cheeks growing darker.

"Goodnight, Ed." She walked out of the room and headed to her bedroom.

"Are you still going to rest with me?"

"You are quite suitable sleeping by yourself."

Edmund let out a groan.

_Ed, you are not very good at being sensual. _

_It is kind of hard when you are in pain._

_It does not matter._

_Yes it does._

_Edmund._

_Shut up!  
_

_Do not argue._

_You started it!_

_Do you plan to make love to her soon? _Edmund had flashbacks of himself and her growing passionate in their moments of bliss. He fell silent for a while. Was he ready? Was she ready? He would never know unless...

_Why_ soon?

_Do you want to be a man?_

_Stop asking me all of the questions. _

_I am only curious._

_Why are you curious?_

_I am only but a mere thought in your conscious._

_Will you leave me alone?_

_Feisty are we? I am sure she will love that._

_Shut up!_

_Give her what she wants._

_I am not giving her enough?_

_Give her what she needs._

_Have I already done that?_

_Give her what she wants. Give her what she needs._

_Stop repeating yourself!_

"Stop repeating yourself!"

"Edmund?" He opened his eyes and saw Peter outside of his room looking very confused. "Who were you talking to?"

"I..uh...no one."

"Constantine must have hit you harder than I thought."

"Leave me alone!" Edmund threw one of his pillows at his older brother.

"That is not very nice."

"I don't care. I want to sleep; now give me back my pillow."

"Fine," Peter bent down and picked the pillow up and threw it to his brother.

"Pete!" Edmund shouted. It landed at his chest, but he felt less pain a moment afterwards.

"Goodnight." Peter said normally as he left Ed's room. Annalissa was waiting outside.

"How is he?"

"His eye is swelling and I can clearly see the bruises."

"Oh, that was very uncalled for, back there."

"Edmund use to cause trouble, could he have caused this?"

Annalissa shrugged. "I dunno. You never know. Maybe he didn't. I give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I do too, but before-"

"The past is the past, Peter. We have to trust him."

"Have you talked to Elizabeth?"

"Not yet, she is in bed now; tomorrow I will." He nodded.

"Ah," she nodded. "Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you," He said softly.

"You do?"

He nodded. "Of course." He released her and saw a tear shed.

"That is what every suitor has said to me. I do not believe you. Every time I give my heart to a man, he breaks it and leaves me back to square one; again. One suitor said he loved me, but had an affair with one of my servants and she was with child afterwards; his child. I can not give myself to another man. Please don't make this hard on me. I do not want my heart being broken again."

"I won't hurt you."

She laughed hopelessly. "That is what they first say, then they betray you. No; no I must not love anyone else."

"The past is the past. You have to move on."

"There are too many wounds, Peter."

"Then I'll make them fade; and in time they will be gone."

"Time will not heal them." She began to walk away from him.

"Will you stop it!" He shouted and threw his arms up, frightening Annalissa. "Stop being hopeless, will you?"

"You have not been through what I have experienced in my life. All of the negativity and betrayal."

"Fine, I give up." He walked back to his bedchamber and slammed the door behind him. It made Annalissa shiver as she made her way back to her room. She sat on top of the bed and sat there in silence. She wished that the room could move and leave Cair Paravel. Leave all the conflicts, throw away the heartaches and she could be living a day in paradise. When she was by herself, she made way to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Before she fell asleep, she thought to herself, _what will happen if I fall in love again? Will my heart be torn again? Oh Aslan, help me please. What makes it worse is I am in love! With a High King. Stop this pain, please. _


	25. to bad for him it was only a dream

**A/N: **

**Age appropriate: 16+**

**Songs inspired by lyrics and or melodies:**

**"Paralyzer" Finger Eleven**

**"Train Wreck" Elliott Yamin**

**"Love Me Tender" Elvis Presley (but using David Archuleta's version from Amercican Idol O.o)**

**"Boys" Ashlee Simpson**

**"If I Never See Your Face Again" Maroon 5**

* * *

Chapter 24

Edmund had a difficult time trying to sleep that night. He tossed and turned with beautiful veins and blood shot eyes. But when he would fall asleep, dreams from out of the ordinary began to take over his mind and body. An ordinary nightmare it was not; but a nightmare of pure ecstasy. He grasped onto the sheets of his bed and began breathing heavily. His ribs weren't bothering him. No physical pain was talking over Edmund at the moment. What had taken over him was lust. When he finally fell asleep, it came to him. Edmund saw them in the tower from what he saw. The two were just standing there, his hand slipping around her waist and pulling her close to him as lovers do. He then saw himself suddenly becoming aggressive but passionate at the same time and watched him begin to kiss her roughly with his hands exploring her curves underneath her thin nightgown she was wearing. Her hands snaked their way underneath his soft feeling tunic and she began to massage his chest slowly. Elizabeth was able to heard a small growl from him and grinned evilly knowing she could use this as an advantage for him to give in. Edmund could not handle it anymore; he felt as if he was going to explode right then and there; it had to come out _now_.

He watched himself breaking their kiss. He looked her in her eyes and watched her lean against the wall staring back at him. He reached his hand out and offered it to her; she accepted it and was being lead to the Kings bedchamber. They walked their way there, Edmund behind her with his hands around her waist and kissing her neck too. She chuckled softly as the couple entered King Edmund's bedroom.

_"Where were we?" She asked seductively while her hands roamed around his chest. He grabbed her hands and wrapped them around his neck. His eyes looked into hers so lovingly and deep. He was in love with this woman, and he would do anything and everything he could for her. She was in love this man, and she would do anything and everything she could for him. Love is a wonderful feeling to experience; and it looked like that way for the two._

_"Right here." He brushed his lips against Elizabeth's and then pressed her against the wall trying hard to break the passionate kiss as they moved. He moved from her lips, to her cheeks, her neck, her shoulders and collarbone. She giggled as she felt his lips on her soft skin._

_Elizabeth suddenly felt him picking her. "Ed!" She laughed._

_"Tis not over, my dear. I have more for you." He laid her on his bed and crawled on top of her and began kissing her again; but this time more roughly and wild. They were both burning up, him the most. She saw Edmund was having a tad bit trouble undoing his tunic and helped him take off his shirt. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. His creamy pale skin shinned in the moonlight'; he looked more beautiful as ever in her eyes. Edmund buried his head in her shoulder and began kissing exposed skin. He grew more eager. He wanted her skin. He needed to be inside of her. He wanted her; and he needed her now. He stopped kissing her and looked down at her. "May I have you?"_

_She responded by kissing his chest all the way up to his lips. "Of course, my King." She said softly as she played with his hair. He felt her hands on his belt and stopped her._

_"Are you sure you want this?"_

_She looked Edmund in his eyes. "Yes, Ed." She placed a kiss on his lips and began taking off his pants when she switched their positions. Now she was on top of him. She kisses him like crazy, but he stopped her again. "What is it?"_

_"You are still dressed." He looked at her gown which she was still wearing. Elizabeth blushed and looked away. She realized he was undressed and she was still wearing her nightgown. He helped her remove it and he was the one to admire her now. For the rest of the night, the two made love. Moans and gasps filled the room and neither of them wanted the night to end. Their bodies locked together, fingers intertwined and the sheets wrapped them together, letting neither of them go.  
_

Give her what she wants.

Give her what she needs.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, just to be aware, this whole love scene and snogging, he was dreaming it, he wasn't actually doing it. Just didn't want anyone confused!**

**Review :D**


	26. ready to love again

**A/N: **

**Thank you for the reviews :-) I loved them and yup yup, more updates will be coming your way soon! My presentation is on Wednesday and my Controversial topic is MySpace...wow, ironic because I am always on that blasted thing. hahaha. I have three weeks of school left and finals are on the last week of school, thank Aslan (lol). After that is summer school (blech!) my mom is making me go, so I'm going to see some of my friends and hopefully I'll make some new ones! Everything happens for a reason, right? ;-)**

**Songs Inspired by Chapter:**

**"Ready For Love" Cascada**

**"Bleeding Love" Leona Lewis**

**"Shape Of My Heart" Backstreet Boys**

**"As Long As You Love Me" Backstreet Boys**

**Enough of me talking (like always)**

**...**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 25

Peter had woken up earlier than he usually had. He had Annalissa on his mind for a while. He didn't understand the way she acted the night before. _Women are complicated. They always have mixed feelings. It is always difficult to know what they want! Sure she was heartbroken by the times she had been lied to and taken advantage of by men who supposedly wanted to marry her and cherished her with all of their hearts. If they had truly loved her, she would be married and I may not be in love with this girl. Or maybe I would still be in love with her. I have moved on with everything in my life; however she hasn't. Anna is still dwelling with being torn apart at her heart and that is the reason she will not give love a chance. Why can't she see!?_

Peter heard a knock on his door. He rose from his bed being awake and grabbed his robe to cover himself. When he opened his door to see who it was, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello," It was Annalissa. She avoided his gaze on her.

"Good morning, yourself," Peter said plainly.

She sighed and looked up at him "Peter, may I speak with you?" Annalissa approached him hesitantly.

"Sure, I guess," He closed his door and the two walked to the balcony. "What is it?" She instantly placed her lips on his and gave him the most passionate kiss she ever gave to a man in her life. When she use to kiss other men, she did not feel such fire and desire as she did with the High King. Peter was shocked, but he returned her kiss by wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He loved this sensation Anna was bringing to him. He brought one hand to the back of her neck and continued kissing her lovingly. He had a lot of feelings for her, even though Edmund showed more feelings and love to Elizabeth than Pete gave to Annalissa. He held his feelings inside, but physically, not so much. This was his chance, maybe even his last chance to show her. The time when they fooled around before being caught by Alistair, Constantine, and the other two; it was lust. She did not want a man to only love her physically and love her that way. She needed a man who would love her emotionally, mentally, lovingly, and yes; physically too. Could Peter be the one to mend the wounds? Or would he damage them more?

He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes deeply. "Anna."

"I am sorry. I did not know what came over me." She began to walk away, but Peter caught her arm luckily before she could leave.

"Do you love me?"

She stared at him with tears shedding from her gray eyes while playing with her chocolate brown hair. Annalissa didn't want to admit it; because if she did admit it, she would have her heart broken again. "Please do not make this any harder than it has to be, Peter. Please."

"Any harder? You are the one who is making the matter more difficult than it has to be."

"That is not true." She looked away and walked away trying to escape. "You are foolish for falling in love with me."

"Foolish, not. I fell in love with you for a reason-"

"Really? What would that be then? By filling my mind with lust and ecstasy then treating me like tart."

The King was bewildered by what she way saying. "Why would you ever think of such things?" He asked with eyes wide.

"It is true."

"You are not a tart! Do not think that way ever. You are much more." He made his way to her and blocked her path. She looked at him hopelessly with sad gray eyes that seemed to be crying out for help. "You are such a beautiful young woman. Aslan would say so as well."

"Every man has said the same thing."

"I am not like them!" He shouted, her attitude was unbelievable.

"I will not listen to this." She closed her eyes and whipped away her salty tears and found herself sobbing into his chest. "I...I...so many... times, so... many... lies." She sniffed and the sobbing began to fade away. "If I give love another shot, the same thing will happen."

"Annalissa, will you please not speak of such nonsense."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Tis true, my King." Her hands rested on his chest and they stood there for a long while. It felt like an eternity for both of them. "I have experienced such pain."

"Annalissa, I promise to you that I will never deceive you. Never." He held her firmly, afraid of letting her go. "Everything will be fine, love." He gazed down at her, luckily he caught her gaze. She smiled softly at him. Their small space between them was closed when they brushed their lips against each other. It was soft and simple. He knew she was very delicate and fragile; emotionally. He promised never to break her heart, and he was going to keep that promise for as long as he would live. "I love you, Anna."

She broke their kiss and found his hand and squeezed it gently. "I love you too, my King."


	27. an argument that ended on the floor

**A/N: Creativity is a wonderful talent certain have. Am I one of them? Well, my presentation is coming up in 2 days 0.0 and Im getting anxious! Besides that, Expect 27 up between Wednesday or by the end of the week. I assure you between then, 27 and or 28 will be up!  
**

**Songs Inspired by Chapter:**

**"Chemical's React" Aly & A.J.**

**"Something More" Aly & A.J.**

**"Whole Again" Play**

**...**

**Read and Review**

**xoxo**

**NarniaFan**

* * *

Chapter 26

Lucy pranced through the halls excitedly. She was trying to find Elizabeth and Edmund because she had witnessed Elizabeth's older sister and Lucy's older brother kiss. She was excited and thrilled about telling them the news. Edmund was laying on his bed eating his breakfast and he was accompanied by Mr. Tumnus.

"Hello, Queen Lucy." Tumnus said sweetly. What brings you here in such a joyous mood?

"It is wonderful, I tell you. Peter has a girlfriend!"

Edmund almost chocked on his bread when he head this. "He, what?!" Tumnus went to his side to see if he was okay. He was, gladly. "I am fine, but thank you anyway. What are talking about , Lucy? Peter and who?"

"Peter and Anna!" She said happily.

"Yes, indeed my Lady." Tumnus pointed out.

"I saw for myself as well." Elizabeth said from the door.

"Come in, Lizzie." Lucy said.

"Is that so?" Edmund was now interested in this conversation. He smirked, "It's about time. He couldn't keep his hands off of her." Elizabeth hit his arm. "Ow! Watch it! It still hurts, you know."

"Watch what you say Ed." Lizzie warned.

"They wanted each other for a while. Why the wait?"

"Annalissa's story of love is a long one. She is very insecure when it comes to finding true love and keeping it. She never received it from all the men she was with."

"Is she even a virgin?" Edmund asked. "Stop hitting me, will you?" He shouted after Lizzie hit his arm again.

"Will you stop with your remarks and sarcastic attitude?" He went silent and crossed his arms. "Good." He rolled his eyes.

"So are they official?" The group nodded.

"They said those _three words_."

"I love you."

"Of course! What else were you thinking?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, Lizzie. I love you." He assured her,

"Thank you, Ed. And I you." She stroked his hair as she watched him eat his eggs and kissed his forehead sweetly. "You always seem to charm me; even if you are injured." They laughed. Their merry moment was interrupted by Alistair entering the room.

"Have any of you seen my brother?" He asked while being out of breath.

"Constantine?" Lucy said his name.

"Who else?" Alistair said sarcastically.

"For your information, I do not care about your brother. He could have destroyed our relationship." He motioned at Elizabeth. "I do not want to see that man for as long as I live, do you hear me?" He barked.

"Ed, will you stop already?"

"He kissed you!" He shouted.

"You're making it sound as if I kissed him back. Ed, I would never do that to you. How many times do we need to go over this. I love you, not him."

Edmund sighed. "I'm sorry. And no, Alister. I have not seen him."

"You despise him now. How do I know you aren't lying. How can I trust you after last nights activity?"

"Because if I did see him, I would have told you I had seen him. Does that satisfy you?"

"I'll look for him myself then. You are such a great help!" He exited Edmund's room and it was filled with silence.

"Will you stop with your attitude? It is growing annoying." Lucy announced.

"She is right." Tumnus agreed with her on this one.

"You? Agh!"

"You need to rest more, Ed." Elizabeth said, trying to resolve the problem. "I will stay here."

"I should be going with Susan. We are going on our morning horse ride. We will see you later." Lizzie nodded and Lucy left the room.

"Good day, my Lady." Elizabeth smiled; but when Mr. Tumnus left the two alone, she put her attention back on the ill man on the bed.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Me? What did I do?"

"You are acting as a child?"

"I am not." Edmund denied.

"There you go again. Do not deny me, Edmund."

"I am not denying anything." He said coolly while eating more of his food.

"You are being selfish."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

No I am not! Will you just shoo already?"

Elizabeth was now growing mad with his attitude. He had never been this childish and sour. He did not just shoo her. He did.

"How dare you _shoo_ me! You do not tell me to _shoo_!" She grabbed his bread.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He shouted angrily. "That's mine!"

"Not anymore, Edmund. Sorry." She took a bite off the bread and grinned evilly at the King.

"You are going to regret that Elizabeth."

"What can you do? You are injured. Broken ribs. Oh well."

"That's it!" He attempted to rise from his bed and run over to the girl, but he landed on the floor beside her. He had a sprained ankle; another result from last night. He yelped as the pain increased. "Ah! It hurts." Elizabeth was now panicing and kneeled down at his side.

"I am so sorry."

"Don't be. I am actually glad to be in this position right at the moment." He grinned and caught her lips and kissed her sensually. His hand rested at the back of her neck as they continued their lip-locking.

"Ed!" She giggled against his lips. "You should get off the floor." She laughed.

"I feel fine right here." He began kissing, nipping ,and sucking the nape of her neck. He heard a moan escape her lips. It was beginning to turn him on and he gladly continued with what he was doing. He didn't care who saw and what they were going to think. Besides, who would walk in on the couple and observe them snogging on the floor?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay everyone! Now, I would love to know what you guys think what is going to happen next in the story? I would love to see what you guys come up with ;)**


	28. two can keep a secret if one is dead

**Songs Inspired by Chapter:**

**"Damaged" Danity Kane**

**"Once Upon A Broken Heart" The Beu Sisters**

**"Face Down" The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**"Island" The Starting Line**

**"This Is My Life" Fefe Dobson**

* * *

Chapter 27

"Where do we go from here?" Anna asked.

"I will be sure to give you your space when you need it, my Lady." He embraced her and kissed Anna's forehead. "I do not want you to be uncomfortable."

"Thank you." Annalissa buried her head in his chest.

Peter thought of a great idea. "I know...You know what? I will take you on a ride on the beach. Just the two of us. I assure you it should be fun." Peter announced happily.

"Okay," Annalissa said in a soft voice as she walked away from the balcony with her new love. She wanted it to last with the High King, but something inside her was still hesitant. Hesitant about trusting men. Men were more vulnerable to seduction and lust than women. Annalissa wanted to give Peter the benefit of the doubt, but the pain was there still there.

Peter looked down at her and saw the semi sad on her face. "Are you alright? Did I do anything wrong? What if I-"

"King Peter, please. I just wish you to love me and only me. The pain lingers within me. You may not know the feeling of being torn apart." She shook her head and laughed slightly. "What am I saying. Never mind; let us enjoy out day." Peter wrapped his arm around her waist and the two walked down to the stables.

"Hello father," Annalissa saw her father and greeted him.

"Good morning to you and your Majesty."

"Lord Frauen, I would like to say that I am love with your daughter."

Her father was surprised, but then smiled warmly and shook his hand. "Treat her well, my King. Do not hurt her like the others did."

"I won't, my Lord. I am none of those men." He looked back at Anna. She had more color in her face.

"Well then, I should let you two continue on with your business."

"Thank you," The High King and his girl said as they made their way out of Cair Paravel.

* * *

Elizabeth gasped for air after she broke her intense kissing with Edmund. She breathed in deeply as she rose to her feet and helped up the-still-injured King. "I'm sorry that I hurt you while ago." Elizabeth blushed and sat next to him on Edmund's bed. "Did I do you any harm?"

He raised his index finger to her lips. "Do not worry about it."

"How are you feeling? Any better?"

Edmund shifted himself from where he was and until he decided to rest his back against the headboard of his bed. "I'm alright I think. But pain comes and goes on and off." He looked at himself with the mirror against the wall. He smirked, "I am probably going to have these scratches for a few days. Maybe a few weeks. Constantine really was angry when he-"

"Yes, I know. I saw the anger in his eyes. Constantine left with his leg bleeding too."

"How much blood did he manage to not loose?"

"Can we please not talk about it?"

"I am sorry." He sighed and closed his eyes while inhaling deeply. "The healer's remedies really are working." Elizabeth looked down at him and smiled. "Pete and Anna? Together?"

Elizabeth nodded. "It sounds like it. Lucy and I saw them kiss."

"I am very sorry for making those remarks a while ago."

"You are forgiven."

"What is the story with your sister? I do not understand her ways when it comes to love."

"Annalissa had been in many relationships with men who were Dukes and Lords. My father thought it would be a good idea if she began to...erm...what is the word I am looking for?"

"Dating?"

She looked up at him. "What is 'dating'?"

"It is when two people go out."

"Romantically?" Edmund nodded.

"Ah, I understand. As I was saying; many men were attracted by her. Anna looked uncomfortable with some of them. Some were only interested in...erm..." She looked at the bed.

"Oh, I know what you mean." Edmund blushed knowing when she meant. "Passion in bed only?"

She nodded. "Unfortunately. But Fidel was the first man that she fell in love with. Fidel loved her as well; and it was not long until he proposed for her hand in marriage."

"Why didn't she marry him? They fell in love with each other."

"Well, something happened. One of our servants loved him as well."

"Not in a brotherly way?"

She shook her head. "No, he had an affair behind her back with the servant. Every night he would be out late to meet her somewhere either inside or outside of the castle and they would do the unthinkable. Anna was the blindest of them all. She always thought he was faithful to her and he vowed he would never break her heart. He was in love with her before; however, things by the looks of it change over time. Perhaps he fell out of love with her. I heard a rumor that she was with child; his child."

"Anna was furious?"

"Of course; but not only that, but she was devastated, broken, heartbroken. She always believed that he loved her. Annalissa confronted him about it; and it did not end so well."

"What happened?"

"When our father heard of it, he wanted Fidel killed. But before he was ready to execute him, word had slipped that Fidel and his servant fled Archenland. If you must know, her name was Avrail. She was a very beautiful woman and Avrail put a spell on him and Fidel gave in. What if you deceived me?"

"Love, don't ever think that will happen." He embraced her warmly and securely.

"It can happen from right under your nose. You can have an affair and never know it; can you?"

Edmund brushed his lips against hers soundlessly. "Elizabeth, I beg you. Do not think of such things. It will never happen. You mean too dear to me." Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder softly, not wanting to hurt him.

"Seeing her in pain is never a wonderful thing, Ed. It is depressing and agonizing. Peter better not break her heart. Anna is fragile indeed, and if he does, then she will be permanently damaged. She gave herself another chance, by the looks of it. Suitors back then were more selfish and inconsiderate. Peter however is a very fine man if I do say so myself." She looked up at him and glared at Edmund. "I love _you_, Ed. Don't look at me like that."

"Alright then," He laughed slightly. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "So, did you like any of those suitors?"

"No, they did not pay attention to me. They treated myself and Mary-Anne not very precious like. They shooed us."

"Oh."

"Yes, but what was past is past."

"I am thinking about taking a walk outside of Cair."

"Ed, you are still hurt."

"I don't care, and besides; I am feeling fine. Better than yesterday actually."

"Are you sure? It hasn't been a whole day!"

"Yes, Lizzie."

Edmund jumped off of his bed and grabbed her hands and guidded her out of the room, but Elizabeth stopped him. "Edmund! I need to tell you something! No one has to know about this." She tugged at his tunic.

"What is it?"

"We have to speak about it somewhere no one can hear us. You are the only one who will know except I."

"The tower," he whispered. She nodded and she closed his bedroom door. Edmund made way to the tunnel and they both walked there together. "Now, what is the big secret. Does that have to do with you?"

"No, Anna."

"Okay, so what is the big secret? You're having me worried."

"What you are about to hear should never leave this room. That means you can not tell your brother, Susan, Lucy, or my father. Or anyone; do you hear me?" He nodded. Elizabeth sighed and sat down on the cold ground. Edmund joined her. "When I told you Annalissa became engaged with Fidel, well...there was more. Before the affair began, I began to notice that my sister was becoming more sick. Before she started becoming sick, I heard noises one night and...now I know what they were up to." She sighed and put a hand on her head and shook it. "She would feel dizzy all of the time, her stomach would hurt, backaches, headaches, and she would always crave the strangest food. I secretly followed her to the nurses room and peeked through the door to see what was happening and why she went there. Then and there, the nurse had confirmed that Annalissa was indeed with child."


	29. ocean love

**A/N: Well, I am officially finished with my benchmark presentation! I got an A on it and I did better than I expected. That must be good right? Any who... I am currently reading a book "Color me Lonely" by Melody Carlson and so far it's a pretty good book. I have less than 3 weeks of school left and so I am happy and excited...June 20th me and my friends are going to have a sleepover because one of our friends birthday is on the 20th of June and we are going to watch Camp Rock! We are really excited because we're all Jonas Brother fans!! Can't wait til then and til school ends!!**

**Read and Review!**

**Songs Inspired by Chapter:**

**"Crazy" Britney Spears**

**"True" Ryan Cabrera**

* * *

Chapter 28

RECAP:

_"What you are about to hear should never leave this room. That means you can not tell your brother, Susan, Lucy, or my father. Or anyone; do you hear me?" He nodded. Elizabeth sighed and sat down on the cold ground. Edmund joined her. "When I told you Annalissa became engaged with Fidel, well...there was more. Before the affair began, I began to notice that my sister was becoming more sick. Before she started becoming sick, I heard noises one night and...now I know what they were up to." She sighed and put a hand on her head and shook it. "She would feel dizzy all of the time, her stomach would hurt, backaches, headaches, and she would always crave the strangest food. I secretly followed her to the nurses room and peeked through the door to see what was happening and why she went there. Then and there, the nurse had confirmed that Annalissa was indeed with child."_

* * *

Edmund could not believe what he was hearing. Elizabeth's sister had been engaged with a man who had an affair behind Annalissa's back. Unfortunately she was the blindest of all back then. Elizabeth did not ever detect any sign of disloyalty or unfaithfulness around the couple that used to be. Anna always thought that she had found her perfect happy ending, actually having faith and believing in that man who claimed to be her lover, which was instead a traitor in the name of love. Fidel had an affair with a maid in Annalissa's own home; where they lived; where he was always welcome; and where everyone respected him. In the beginning he loved her, but the love faded and he let it die.

"She was...oh." He fell silent and spoke a moment later after a quiet moment. "But what happened to the child? Where are they?"

"Let's just say she is six feet under." She felt a warm salty teardrop falling from her eye. Lizzie sniffed and whipped new tears that began dripping down her face. She went into a quiet mode. "Some family, huh? I was taken advantage of by my uncle. She was a victim of a secret love affair. Wonderful, huh?" She suddenly got back up on her feet. "You do not want to become involved with my family. Look at my sister and I. We...we are not pure." Elizabeth said blankly while staring in his brown eyes. "Maybe that Princess was right, maybe my family is a disgrace." She began to doubt if she was really was doing the right thing.

"Your family has been though hard times. Things are better, aren't they?" He held her shoulders and kissed her cheeks.

"I suppose so, but I don't want another to take place."

"Yes, love. I understand; but you have to stand above it all."

"Thanks Edmund. I love you." She placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Where would I be without you?" She laughed slightly.

"And I you, my dear. I am sorry about the incident, Elizabeth."

"Everything is well, Ed." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Why don't we take a ride through the Western Woods. It is beautiful outisde; plus it is still morning. How about it?"

"That sounds nice. We can chat more along the way."

"Of course. I shall escort you there. It will be a good time with the two of us together."

"Count on it?"

"For sure. Do not worry." He laughed. She loved the way he would laugh, his smile, his way of words, and his overall being. Sure he did bad things in the past, but that was before he was redeemed. Elizabeth was in love with a King; however, she didn't see him as a King who was handsome in other women's eyes. She had him all to herself. The same with Peter and Anna.

* * *

"This is lovely." Annalissa exclaimed. "The view is more beautiful during this time of day." The ocean appeared more glossy and refined, gracefully rising and falling against the sand. Annalissa admired the scenery on top of her horse. It made her feel calm and the flow of the waves relaxed her. It was like her own intervention.

"Yes, it is." Said Peter as he rode up beside her. "We should take a walk." He said as he dismounted his horse. "The sand in our toes," The High King took off his boots and rolled up his pants.

Anna stayed on her horse, not knowing what to do. "Erm..." She looked back at the ocean, then at Peter. "I don't know."

"My Lady," her horse spoke up. "Tis a beautiful morning. You should have your fun."

It was a minute or two later when she agreed and dismounted. Annalissa took off her shoes and placed them beside Peters. She walked up to the High King and stared him straight in the eye.

"Race you to the shore!" She ran towards the where the water was.

Peter looked at her for a moment, surprised. He jumped realizing it was a game, "Wait, no fair!" He laughed and sprinted after her. When he reached Annalissa, they splashed water at each other for a few minutes. The two laughed as if their was no tomorrow; Anna and Pete were in paradise. Once he was able to grab her, he didn't plan to let her go. The laughter died down by now. "Does this mean you win?" He pretended to whine when he slightly jumped when Anna kissed him lovingly. Peter anxiously kissed her back and the two grew passionate. She felt her fingers caress his cheek as Annalissa felt his hands roam around her body. Annalissa felt like he had waited a while to be doing this. The way he was kissing her and touching her. His hands paused at where her corset was. Peter began to unlace it, but then looked at her questionably.

"I am wearing something underneath." She chuckled to herself and looked back at him. "It's okay." The High King undid her corset once granted her permission. Lace by lace Peters heart started to pound. Anna sighed, "That's a relief."

"You wanted it off?" She nodded. "For how long?"

She shook her head. "Nevermind. It was a little to tight for me anyway." She paid no attention to the corset sailing across the water and focused her attention on Peter's lips.

"I'm glad you're here." He said gently and then he ran his hands through her wet hair. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you, Peter." She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her legs around his waist and grinned at him seductively.

His heart pulse increased as the two kissed on and on, the passionate and wild kisses were still there, there were short, pecks now and then, but mostly rough and unpredictable. Peter grew more interested as the kiss grew deeper and deeper. It felt as if he was running out of oxygen, and it felt good.

"Peter!" Dante came running along the shore of the beach with a worried look on his face. "Peter!" The High King broke the kiss and looked. He indeed saw his companion.

"I suppose we should end this." Peter sighed and looked away from her.

"Don't worry. We'll pick up from where we ended some other time." Annalissa smiled cheekily and winked at him. The two swam back to the sand to meet Dante.

"What is this about now?"

"It is urgent. You must come right away." Peter and Anna put on their shoes and mounted their horses. "A man has come to the castle. He is scratched up and is wounded. You must come, my King. Fidel was his name?"


	30. take me away

**Songs Inspired by Chapter:**

**"This I Promise You" NSYNC**

**"Sorry" Buckcherry **

* * *

RECAP:

_"It is urgent. You must come right away." Peter and Anna put on their shoes and mounted their horses. "A man has come to the castle. He is scratched up and is wounded. You must come, my King. Fidel was his name?"_

* * *

Chapter 29

"What does this man look like?" The High King asked Dante as the three rode back to castle.

"He apparently deaf in one ear by the looks of it. I have to speak more louder that I have to; and what a temper the man has." He shivered to himself.

_And I know it too well as well._ Annalissa thought as they continued through the forest. They were almost there. _Never in my wildest dreams would I ever expecting this one coming. How did he come here? Why? Does it have to do with myself? I do not know what to expect, and as of now, I do not wish to know. This is not good at all. What if he sees me? Wait. HE WILL SEE ME! He will question my presense here and Aslan knows what else he might do. What if he goes on about our engagement._ Annalissa's face grew pale_. Would he know about the dead child? What should I do then? And Peter, how would he take it? That kind of news he would be enraged about. I am the High King's love interest, but he should understand. Peter loves me, so he should understand. It was awhile ago. By the mane of Aslan I know so. I have not seen Fidel for what feels like quite a long time; but really it has been at least 2 years since I last saw Fidel. For once I thought he would never be in my life again. Boy was I wrong, and I am not excited to see him one bit. Why should I be? No one knew except the nurse about the fact that I was having a child. Yes I know it was a bad thing to do; all of the events I did not attend with my family was due to the illness and I was not going to expose myself to Archenland that I was indeed going to have a child. If I would have told my sister, Elizabeth would have been disappointed in me and think I am below the infulence. I wasn't married when I was with child. My father, my dear father; what would have he said?! A huge downfall indeed and also big disappointment on my behalf. What I didn't need was an argument with Fidel or an attempt to sweep me off of my feet again. In the beginning Fidel would send me chocolates. My cousin told me that chocolates mean't_ I love you_; roses mean't_ I am sorry_. After a while, he would send roses occasionally. When he ran off of with the maid, I was devistated, heart broken. I did not know what to do anymore. When the child was born, it didn't live. It suffered lose of oxygen, it was too weak, and it was premature. One month premature. I sometimes wish it was me who died and not the child. It was a long time ago, but it still aches in my heart. He didn't even see his child for himself; but would he have cared to see a dead baby? Possibly not. It still hurts me when I see a newborn child and a new mother holding their child for the first time and the look in their eyes; pride and love, joy, caring, wonderful parents. _

"Anna?" She lost her train of thought when she Annalissa was interupted by Peter. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Of course. I was just thinking."

He drew closer to her. "May I ask about what you were pondering about throughout the ride back? You are very quiet."

"It's nothing." He studied her for a moment, not knowint if he should believe her or should he be worried. "What? I'm fine." She said innocently, Anna painted a fake a smile on her lips and aimed towards his. He kissed her for a moment, but then pulled back.

"Are you sure?" Peter looked at her again.

"There is nothing to worry about, Peter. Things are fine; nothing to worry about. I promise you." She wrapped her arms around him and embraced the High King. The two walked into the castle and prepared to see the man. Susan, Lucy, and the four boys were now around the man. Susan was unsure of who he was. He had looked like as if he had been on the run for a while. Before he was washed, Fidel was dirty and plus the wound, he looked dreadful. When Peter and Anna saw him, Fidel was fixed up; his wound was healed and was good as new. He looked the same as Anna saw him when he left: young and handsome; around his twenties. Then, all of the memories of Anna and Fidel together spun in her head again. Their days together at gatherings, balls, and events. Times of love and times of need. Days of everlasting happiness, the days of good and the love was alive. That night when he proposed to her was inside a gazebo with roses, lilacs, babies breaths, pansies, poppy's, and other kinds of fresh flowers. That night where they spent the night kissing each other, touching her, touching him. He was the only man who touched her where no man had ever. Moans, gasps, and chuckles filled the room from where Fidel and Anna made love for the first time. That was the time where he was in love with her; before everything altered. It felt so heavenly back then when things were wonderful. She believed in love until the affair became public. This was too much for her. He was the first man she fell in love with. As she stood behind Peter, she felt like a coward not being able to look him face-to-face. But it was too late, he had already recognized her.

"Annalissa?" Fidel said in a raspy voice, leaving Peter confused. He stepped to the side leaving her in full view for Fidel. He was bewildered as well, wanting to know why she was at Cair Paravel.

"Fidel." Was all she said. Peter looked at Fidel then Annalissa. He had no idea what was going on. He wanted to think he was a long lost brother or friend. But her former finance? This was going to be a mind-blower.

"You know him, love?" Peter asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You know her?" Fidel looked up surprised. "You called her _love_?"

"Of course."

"But I loved her before you even knew her." Peter eyes grew wide. He looked at Annalissa.

"Anna, what is he talking about?"

"You did not tell him?" Fidel spoke up.

"Tell me what?" Peter said with a warning tone. "What is he talking about?" He pulled away from her.

"I guess I might have to explain, then?"

"I thought I never would see you again." Annalissa said softly, barely audible. She kept her eyes closed, afraid seeing Fidel looking her straight in her eyes. His green eyes were mesmerizing enough to sweep any girl off of her feet. "I was never expecting this. I believed you were gone for good."

"I was not expecting this either, my Lady. But all I have to say is I am sorry."

"Sorry?" Peter paused. "Sorry for what? I am officially confused.

"Obviously you're confused." Fidel snickered.

"I wouldn't be if someone were telling me what in the name of Aslan is going on!"

"I never thought I would be saying this." She closed her eyes and turned to Peter. "Peter, this was my finance: Fidel."

His heart began to pound, he could feel his anger rising as he grew tense. What was he thinking? "Your _what_?" He shouted. Anna jumped. "You said you loved me! Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You didn't let me finish. _Was_."

"You aren't engaged?"

Annalissa shook her head. "No, not after what he put me through. Not anymore; I really don't wish to get into it."

"Anna, why didn't you tell me? Why weren't you honest with me?"

"I don't know."

"That isn't an answer, love." He kissed her forehead and tried to comfort her. "Tell me the truth when you want to."

"If she's not going to tell, I guess I will. We were going to be married. When I met her, she was a beautiful young lady (you still are). I fell in love with her a long time ago. The look in your eyes when I proposed to you, so wonderful and loving. I believed we were going to be together forever; but I did he unthinkable. I broke your heart and betrayed you. My deepest apologies to you, Annalissa...my Lady. I deeply regret it as we speak. I still wonder if I wouldn't have hurt you; would we be married?" He looked at Peter then back at Anna again. "You must not love me anymore."

Annalissa noticed Peter's knuckles turn white as he formed his hands into tight fists. "Why would she?" He said softly. "You hurt her, like you said."

"But that is not the whole story, Pete." Annalissa said.

"There is more?"

"Will you look at me the same for what I will say next?"

"All you should know is that I love you. I do not care what you did in your past, as long as you love."

Annalissa brushed her lips against Peters lips. "Brace yourself," she whispered. "I had a child a while ago." She looked Peter in his eyes. They were magnificently blue, King Peter the Magnificent. He was going to speak, but he kept quiet. "But it did not make it. She came early. A month early."

"I am terribly," Peter said with sorrow in his voice.

"Don't worry, Pete. It's fine."

"Wait, you had a kid?" Fidel's voice rose. "You didn't even tell me?" Anger rose in his tone. "How?"

"I found out after you left!" She shouted back at Fidel. "It was confirmed after you ran away with that wrench! How could you? How dare you! I kept it a secret for the whole eight months of my life! You have no idea, nor could you ever imagine how my life was like back then! Leaving me with a child on the way was the worst thing that ever happened and the last thing that would happen to me. You were unfaithful, back-stabbing, and you are a coward." She stormed out of the hall and escaped outside into the garden. Annalissa did not feel like talking or even screaming at anybody. She wanted to get away and make a sweet escape. She wanted to wake up and believe it was all a dream.


	31. he was right after all

**CONTENT RATING: 17+ (in beginning)  
**

* * *

RECAP:_  
_

_"I found out after you left!" She shouted back at Fidel. "It was confirmed after you ran away with that wrench! How could you? How dare you! I kept it a secret for the whole eight months of my life! You have no idea, nor could you ever imagine how my life was like back then! Leaving me with a child on the way was the worst thing that ever happened and the last thing that would happen to me. You were unfaithful, back-stabbing, and you are a coward." She stormed out of the hall and escaped outside into the garden. Annalissa did not feel like talking or even screaming at anybody. She wanted to get away and make a sweet escape. She wanted to wake up and believe it was all a dream._

* * *

Chapter 30

Annalissa made her way to the garden outside of the Great Hall, hoping she would not run into anyone in there. She did not feel like talking to the animals, even it they were sweet and cute. Anna wanted her privacy and peace for a while. Her life was beginning to come around until Fidel came back into the picture. He broke her heart, and it felt like Peter had repaired it. Peter's kindness and softness made her return to a peaceful state of mind. She fell in love with him; but deep down somewhere inside herself, she still longed about the old days of herself and Fidel having a fun time taking strolls around the Archenland grounds, riding through town, and that night she could never forget. Annalissa had prepared for that night for a while.

_Anna stood in her bedroom in Archenland checking herself out in her mirror. She wore a thin white lace corset along with knickers and a garter belt with, too __with white__ thin lace. Her hair was made up of soft luscious curls. Anna made more arrangements as she breathed in and out, hoping it would relax her. It didn't. She was nervous about this night. Annalissa wanted it to be perfect not only for herself, but for Fidel. She knew a weakness of his; he never turned down a time of love and ecstasy. She had told him to meet her in her room at midnight when everyone was asleep and no one would be awake and aware of what would happen. No one would know about tonight's fun. Anna fixed her lace stockings one last time and placed a black robe around her as she heard a knock on her door. She assumed it was her lover and made her way to the door. Anna saw him looking handsome as ever, young too._

_"Hello," he smiled warmly._

_"Good evening, my Lord." She placed a sensual kiss on his lips which indeed he returned the kiss. "Or should I say, my love."_

_"Thank you," he looked around. "Are we going to stand out here?"_

_"Of course not, come in. I have a surprise for you." She smiled._

_"Well I most certainly indeed love surprises." He kissed her roughly and passionately. She walked him into her room and moments later drew back from him breathless. He stood near the doorway and closed the door behind him. "What is this surprise?" He chuckled. "Should I be excited?"_

_"One: I have a pretty good feeling you will be pretty excited; and second: Let's just say your surprise is under something." She smiled at him lustfully and motioned her eyes downwards her robe. She instantly grabbed his shirt, eagerly kissed him. His eyes snapped shut as he kissed the beautiful girl. His hands roamed around her body where no man had ever felt or went before. Fidel smashed her gently against the wall and kissed her again and again. One sleeve from Anna's robe slipped and Fidel was in contact with bare skin. His mind began to race while his heart started to pound. She could tell because she felt his heart pounding against her chest. "Are you having fun?"_

_"What if I told you otherwise?"_

_"You would never say it. I know it." Annalissa whispered. "Something is not quite right." She said looking Fidel up and down. Anna took his shirt and pulled it over his head at the same time kissing his skin. Her hands touched his skin, his abs, his brown skin tone looked lovely in the light the candles gave in the bedroom. "Will you walk with me to the bed?"_

_"I will not walk you; I shall carry you," He picked her up and walked her to her bed. Fidel placed her on top of the covers and crawled next to her and continued kissing her, kissing her cheek, her neck, her collarbone, and he began to kiss down her chest but he stopped. He remembered she was still wearing her robe. Fidel got the hint. The surprise was under something. He looked at her slightly confused. "Are you nude under here?"_

_"__You wish to know? __Find out for yourself, my lover."_

_Fidel took a deep breath as he placed his hands around the edge of her robe. There were two sides of this man: the loving protective man, and the lust-craving beast who just wanted to rip anything she was wearing and devour her, if she was wearing anything at all. He pictured her nude, wearing lingerie, anything. Naked would do just fine for the man. Fidel opened her robe slowly and gazed at her body when it was exposed. Her corset was thin and lace; he could already see what he imagined. He stopped around her lower area, the robe covered her lower half still. He hesitated._

_"Don't be shy." She encouraged him by placing her hand on his. They discarded her black robe and she was exposed to him in all of her glory in her feminine lingerie. His eyes gazed at her body and the content. He officially wanted to take off everything covering her luscious body and burn it. Clothing on her was torture for him at the moment. His lips crashed against hers while later her positioned himself to where he was now on top of her, kissing the base of her neck, causing her to moan and say his name occasionally. As Fidel let his hands unlace her corset, she didn't stop him and she didn't want him to stop. He kissed her chest trailing up and down and he would tease her constantly. "F...Fidel...I love you. You have no idea what you do to me sometimes." She kissed his lips._

_"I think I know, darling." He kissed her lips soundlessly. Her stockings and belt were beginning to annoy him, so he decided to take them off, not caring what she would say. Hell, she didn't care. She wanted it as much as he did. When she was fully nude, she signaled him to discard his clothes until he was too bare. The rest of the night lead to lots of love making. Moans of names, his and hers; gasps filled the air. Love was in the air. After the long hours of love, they layed on her bed as they stared into each other's eyes. "You are so beautiful."_

_She could not help but smile. She gave her virginity to him: her finance. Annalissa blushed and played with his brown hair. "I have to say the same about you, love." She giggled and kissed his shoulder. The rest of the night, the two fell asleep in each others arms._

"Stop it already!" Anna returned to reality as she shouted to herself. She couldn't forget what happened then. "Why do I feel this way?" Annalissa whispered. She loved him, and unfortunately he was her poison. She loved Peter now, but that hole was still not full. Sometimes when they would kiss, Annalissa would imagine Fidel in the High King's place. Anna knew it wasn't right, but Fidel was the first man she fell in love with, but sadly he betrayed and abandoned her before they were to be married. She loved Peter, yes; but could he measure up to Fidel? Peter is a King, Fidel is not. Score one for Peter.

"Annalissa." a deep voiced called out softly. She looked up and turned her head. _Who is it this time?_

She buried her hands in her head and sniffed a few times. "I really do not wish to speak right now." Annalissa wanted to not cry.

"Then I shall be the one to talk, and you will listen." She lifted her head to meet Aslan himself. He smiled warmly at her. "High King Peter is a great King, young one. He loves you very much. You must know it. The way he looks at you, the sincerity and compassion in his eyes," he paused and smiled as he closed his eyes. "He does not want you to hurt. King Peter does not label his people, and he shall not and will not label you. He loves you too much to do so."

"But I was going to be wedded and my innocence has already been taken. I even had a child who died at birth! I kept it a secret from everyone who I loved dear to my heart. I have made foolish mistakes in my life, Aslan."

"Falling in love with Peter is one of your mistakes?" He shook his mane and looked at the lady.

Annalissa shook her head. "No, of course not. He's the reason I am in love again. He has showed me his love for me. Fidel showed me his feelings a little more differently than Peter has."

"Oh?"

"Fidel never made his affections for me public. Peter is the opposite; he kisses me out in the open. It is more comfortable I must admit, Aslan." She smiled to herself. "But what shall he think? My secrets are out. He knows."

"What's past is past. He will accept it and love you the same as he does. There is nothing you both can do to change what was past. Moving on is the best thing you have done, Annalissa."

She looked forward. "I'm not sure If I have moved on."

"You still love Fidel?"

"A part of me wants to not love him. Another..." She trembled with the thought of Fidel's name. "He has attached himself to me, Aslan. What am I suppose to do?"

"Whatever is meant to be will work out perfectly, my dear. You will understand in time."

Annalissa wrapped her arms around the lion's neck. "Thank you very much. Your words have made things clearer."

"What shall you do now, dear one?"

"Annalissa!" There came an out of breath High King. "I am glad I found you."

"I shall leave the two of you." Aslan nodded to the two and made his way out of the garden.

"I am sorry about what happened. Lashing out was not right for me to do."

She felt her hand in his. "It is about Fidel."

_Oh boy._

"Annalissa, I had no idea you were engaged. Yes, it was a while ago; but... your child."

"Please Peter." She began tugging on her sleeves. "I can handle a break up just fine."

His eyes widened, then he looked at her amazed. "Why on earth would I do that?"

Annalissa looked up. "You wouldn't? I was sure you would. Knowing I gave birth to a child, who passed away on it's first day of being alive."

"The situation would be far more great than it already is if I had the desire to leave you. I love you with all of my heart, Anna." He stroked her cheek then placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. "You must know that."

She looked up into those magnificent blue eyes, looking back at hers. "I do." She pulled away from his embrace. "I am sorry for being so emotional."

"There is no need to apologize, love."

"Thank you for understanding, Peter." She rested her head in his chest. At least he still loved her. She did not have to worry about being judged by the High King. Aslan was right after all.


	32. a familiar face

**A/N: Hello readers!**

**Ok, I haven't update in a week i think...but finals are this week and school is finally almost over!! I was very focused on my exams and raising my grades that I lost track of the fanfic. but don't worry, much more is yet to come. I am currently writing on Sunday and there is 4 more days until my school is out on vacation. AMEN!  
**

**Songs Inspired by Chapter:**

**"Walking on Air" Kerli (i am in love with this song now!!)**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_"Annalissa, I had no idea you were engaged. Yes, it was a while ago; but... your child."_

_"Please Peter." She began tugging on her sleeves. "I can handle a break up just fine."_

_His eyes widened, then he looked at her amazed. "Why on earth would I do that?"_

_Annalissa looked up. "You wouldn't? I was sure you would. Knowing I gave birth to a child, who passed away on it's first day of being alive."_

_"The situation would be far more great than it already is if I had the desire to leave you. I love you with all of my heart, Anna." He stroked her cheek then placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. "You must know that."_

_She looked up into those magnificent blue eyes, looking back at hers. "I do." She pulled away from his embrace. "I am sorry for being so emotional."_

_"There is no need to apologize, love."_

_"Thank you for understanding, Peter." She rested her head in his chest. At least he still loved her. She did not have to worry about being judged by the High King. Aslan was right after all._

* * *

Chapter 31

Elizabeth changed speed from a canter to a walk. Borine, her horse, was slightly tired from their midday ride with Edmund and Phillip. She looked up at the sky and saw gray clouds taking over while the sun hide behind them. No thunder was heard yet, nor lightning being spotted. Borine peered his surroundings attentively. The black stallion shook his mane and spoke up. "King Edmund, mother nature isn't in high spirits. We should best go back."

The King looked outward and too saw the clouds coming in. "We should go back."

Elizabeth agreed, but before she and her horse made an attempt to leave, she heard a voice; soft female voice. It was faint, Elizabeth was barely able to hear it. It made her want to look further and find the voice, or the person. But Edmund and herself had to get back to Cair. Edmund had already left assuming she was behind him. Elizabeth dismounted Borine.

"Elizabeth? Where are you going?" He asked surprised.

"Down the trail."

He stretched his head to grabbed her cloak's hood, trying to prevent her from leaving his side. "We must get back."

"I have a little bit of time to look." She made her way down the path with Borine behind her. "You may follow if you wish." Elizabeth mentally cursed.

"You surely must be hearing things, miss." Borine snored.

"I heard a lady? A voice; it was singing." Then she heard it again. However; this time it was more haunting and unforgettable.

_Feel it_

_Breathe it_

_Believe it_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_Go try_

_Go fly_

_So high_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_You feel this_

_unless you kill this_

_Go on_

_And you're forgiven_

_I knew that_

_I could feel that_

_I feel like_

_I am walking on air_

"Do you hear it?" Elizabeth pointed down where the singing was coming from.

Her horse looked at her strangely. "No." He looked back. "Mis, we should get back. They must be worried about is by now. King Edmund must be at the castle by now."

Elizabeth looked down and saw an old blue hat by her feet. It was strange; it looked vintage and yet to beautiful. She saw initials on the inside of the hat. _A.R.T._

"I wonder who this belongs to."

"Not to the Queens, miss. I have not seen that kind of hat in the castle. They do not wear hats often."

"That is mine." A voice called out.

"Who's there?" Elizabeth shouted.

"Give it back! Thief."

"I am no thief. It was here where I found it."

"Liar!" A panther jumped out of a nearby bush and pounced on top of Elizabeth. "I dislike humans. Any last words, human?" He snarled.

"Why do you not like us?"

"Your race murdered my father."

"How would it help by killing me?"

"One less human to worry about. Prepare to meet your death human!"

"Talabin! What do you think you're doing?!" Another voice called out. It was a man.

"What does it look like I am doing?"

"Release the girl." Out came Constantine. "Shoo you good for nothing cat."

"Mind your tongue." Talabin snarled as he moved away from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth quickly got back up to her feet and embraced Constantine, giving him a big warm hug. "Thank you so much. You saved my life."

"You're welcome. But what you are doing here?"

"Edmund and I were ridding around back up trail, but I heard a voice. It sounded like a girl, a women. As I walked down here, I found this blue hat and later that _beast_ made an attempt to kill me."

"Beast?" The panthers eyes grew wide. "How dare you."

"Never mind him. He is an old bitter cat who doesn't know how to shut up!"

"Why did you run away?" Elizabeth asked seriously.

Constantine sighed. "I don't want to discuss it."

"You never want to talk about it."

He looked at the end of the trail and back at her again. "There's a small cottage down this path. Why don't you come with me and I will talk about all that has recently happened. Everything. How does that sound?"

"Fine, but no lies."

"Of course not." The two heard thunder crashing over Narnia. Elizabeth felt raindrops felt on her cloak and so did Constantine. "But we have to hurry." She nodded. They mounted Borine and the two rode back to Constantine's hideout.


	33. one secret

**A/N:**

**As of right now, I am in summer school. It is fine; but next year, I AM planning to use my 2 months pampering myself all throughout summer. I got my report card in the mail yesterday: 4 B's/1 A/ & 1 D+... I'm going to summer school for the D thing!! But it's only for a month. I have some more news: this past week, I was been very ill and was almost taken to the hospital. But thank Aslan, I am healing fine and nicely! I am surprised that I am recuperating fast like this. Enough chit chat...**

**onward with the chapter!**

**xoxo - NarniaFan**

**Songs Inspired:**

**Break Apart Her Heart - Good Charlotte**

* * *

RECAP:

_"Why did you run away?" Elizabeth asked seriously._

_Constantine sighed. "I don't want to discuss it."_

_"You never want to talk about it."_

_He looked at the end of the trail and back at her again. "There's a small cottage down this path. Why don't you come with me and I will talk about all that has recently happened. Everything. How does that sound?"_

_"Fine, but no lies."_

_"Of course not." The two heard thunder crashing over Narnia. Elizabeth felt raindrops felt on her cloak and so did Constantine. "But we have to hurry." She nodded. They mounted Borine and the two rode back to Constantine's hideout._

* * *

Chapter 32

Annalissa passed the halls alone leaving Peter to his usual morning meetings. As she turned a corner, Annalissa felt a hand gripping her arm and found a man slamming her against the wall. She made an attempt to scream, but a hand covered her mouth. When she regained sight, Anna meet Fidels eyes.

"What do you want now?"Her voice rose.

"Could you please lower your voice a notch?"

She glared at Fidel. "Like I said: _what do you want_?"

"Anna...I want things to be the way it was those years ago. Please forgive me."

She couldn't believe it. "You _still_ wish to reconcile? _Clearly you don't understand at all_." Annalissa banged her head on the wall. Was there any way out of this mess? "The High King is in love with me. Don't you see that? You just can't pretend like nothing happened back in the previous years. True, I gave my innocence to you; but that was when I was in love with you! Before everything went downhill."

"Annalissa," he breathed. "I know what you speak is true."

"Why did you leave me?" She sniffed and felt hot tears, but tried to keep calm. "You said you loved me, and you would always love me." Annalissa stopped to turn away from Fidel. "I still kept the ring you gave me on the night you proposed. I never threw that gold ring out."

"I...I do not understand. I thought you loved the High King."

Annalissa shook her head, knowing what she was doing to herself.

"Fidel, I am still in love with you. But keeping you hear will taint my love with Peter. You have to leave. I need to forget about you once and for all. You have brought this much insecurity, all of my confusion and damage. I was afraid of falling in love again."

Fidel was left cold and felt as if he had been slashed. "Oh, I do understand. I probably should just leave...for the better, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, but you're not hurt?"

"I wanted to say I was sorry, I had buried everything that happened between us. Now we must move on. Good day, my Lady."

Around the corner, the High King himself came rushing down the hall. It looked like he was out of breath. "Peter, what happened?" She touched his arm.

"AnnayoursistermissingEdmund..."

"Wait;What? I'm sorry but could you please talk well I don't know, _slower_?"

Peter sat down on a chair and took deep breaths. "Your-sister-has-gone-missing."

"No, you're joking." She placed her hand on her forehead. Annalissa was burning up. "I...I don't feel so well. "

Peter felt her head. "Anna, you're burning up!"

She saw lights, lights and patterns; voices were slowly fading. A moment later, Anna had passed out.

Peter automatically picked her up bridle style and carried her to her room. "Nurse! Help get somebody in here!" Susan ran to the room with a nurse and a healer followed by Lucy and Lord Frauen.

"What happened now?" One maid said from outside of the room.

The healer and the nurse did their work; they had diagnosed that Annalissa had caught a life-threatening virus.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Elizabeth sat herself down onto a chair inside the log cabin where Constantine resided at the moment. There was a small kitchen, two small bedrooms, a quite suitable living room, and an attic. A badger prepared her tea and some fruit. The animal looked at her with aw. Elizabeth focused her attention back onto the man across from her. She was confused, but yet at the same time she wasn't. Elizabeth kept asking herself why had he run from Cair? His aggressive side was exposed to her, and he apologized to her for her seeing him in that way.

"Thank you for the food." She thanked the badger.

"You're welcome, dear." The badger looked around. "Where is that blasted panther?"

"Would you quite your whining?" A young woman walked into the room and set eyes on the small mammal. "You don't have to worry about me turning into an animal at the moment." She fell silent for a moment, the girl turned her head to see Elizabeth sipping some of her tea. "Who are you?" She asked curiously. Her gray eyes beamed in the sunlight. She began to braid her hair waiting for an answer from Elizabeth.

"Oh..umm...My name's Elizabeth."

"You're her. Edmund's dear girl. I truly sorry about what happened before. Truly I am. My anger gets the best of me, unfortunately. I was the one who..."

"I know," Elizabeth said softly avoiding the girls gaze.

"My name's Loris. Do you wish for anymore tea, my Lady?"

"Yes, thank you." The smaller girl took the glass cup and poured more tea into it. Her jet black hair was fair plain. She was a bit on the thin side as a human.

"Constantine, when are you going to descend back to Cair Paravel? Surely you aren't going to stay here forever." Loris looked at the older man. "Are you?"

The boy looked at her and focused his attention on Elizabeth, who was eating some toast. "Yes, about that-"

"Could you answer the question please?"

"King Edmund wouldn't be in best spirits if I were there. I caused conflict between the three of us." Constantine laid his back on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"Is there a love triangle going on here?" Loris questioned curiously. She stuck her head out of the room.

"That is none of your business. You are not old enough to understand this."

"What's there not to understand? King Edmund is in love with her, and so are you. There. That's not hard to understand."

"Tell me something that I don't know." Constantine said sarcastically.

"You are very immature, you know that? You are!" Loris barked. "You are running away from your problems, but once you run _from _them, they come running _to_ you. Do you not realize that? Running from problems don't make this easier. That is all I have to say. _It is none of my business anyway_." She shot a glare at him.

Loris!" Constantine barked back at her, but he was too late, for she had slammed the door shut avoiding his voice.

Elizabeth looked back at him. "Loris is right; your a coward because you run from conflicts such as this. I am disappointed in you. I looked up to you, Constantine." She put her cup down and made her way to the wooden door.

"Where are you going?" The badger shouted.

"Back to Cair Paravel." Elizabeth said firmly.

"You-" Constantine stopped at 'you' when he saw the look in her eyes, too painful to look at, but so beautiful to look at the same time. "Don't give me such a look." He took some steps to the girl and place his hands on her shoulders. Constantines eyes caught her gaze. He didn't want it to end the way that he wanted to, or did he? His hands reached to the sides of her head. She didn't know what was coming next. She felt her lips being kissed by Constantine, not Edmund. _Again?! _Should she kiss him back, or deny him like before. It felt wonderful being kissed by Edmund, being touched felt blissful when Edmund did so. Would it be any different being with another man? As he kissed her, Elizabeth began to feel is hands snake around her waist. His warm breath escaped onto her neck, giving her a shiver down the spine. She didn't know how to stop, but Elizabeth knew that she had to. Things would turn worse if not.

_"I...Con...I...oh never mind. I'm going back. This is not going to work. His heart will be broken!" Elizabeth slammed the door and left Constantine alone in the room while she ran with tears falling down her face._

She wished she had said and done so. Elizabeth shook the urge of leaving and forgot about the Just King and kissed the man in front of her some more. She felt more aggression from this one from the other. Edmund was just, soft, and everything she ever wanted. But now another thing is in the way - Constantine.

Suddenly, an image of a rose slipped through into her mind. It was not fresh, new, or beautiful. But it was close to being dead, and it was indeed wilting. Then she remembered that color shifting flower Edmund had given to her. The flower reminded her of _him_.

* * *

**A/N: Well?? You like? Review please and enjoy more to come.**


	34. an interesting discussion

RECAP:

_"I...Con...I...oh never mind. I'm going back. This is not going to work. His heart will be broken!" Elizabeth slammed the door and left Constantine alone in the room while she ran with tears falling down her face._

_She wished she had said and done so. Elizabeth shook the urge of leaving and forgot about the Just King and kissed the man in front of her some more. She felt more aggression from this one from the other. Edmund was just, soft, and everything she ever wanted. But now another thing is in the way - Constantine._

_Suddenly, an image of a rose slipped through into her mind. It was not fresh, new, or beautiful. But it was close to being dead, and it was indeed wilting. Then she remembered that color shifting flower Edmund had given to her. The flower reminded her of __him._

* * *

Chapter 33

Elizabeth release herself from Constantine, bewildered from what she had done. She never imagined this happening; not even in her dreams. He wasn't going to give up easily. Lizzie prayed Edmund would come rescue her and save the day. When she had traded kisses with Constantine, Elizabeth wanted to believe Edmund was in Constantine's place; but it wasn't real in reality. _What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought as she made her way dumbfounded to the hollow door. "I need to get back." Elizabeth stared down at the wooden floor and closed her eyes. "None of this happened." She whispered to herself. "This never took place."

His eyes grew wide. "What? Why...How can you even say that?" Constantine grabbed her hand. "You kissed me back! Doesn't that mean anything to you? It did to me; it wasn't Edmund you were kissing; it was me." Elizabeth did not want to hear another word of this. As she closed the door and made her way to her horse still outside, the stallion noticed tears falling down her face.

"Is everything alright, miss?" The horse asked with concern in his voice.

Elizabeth mounted him while trying to hide back her tears. "Fine. Fine. Let's just get back to Cair Paravel. Today is turning out to be overwhelming. Please." She said kind of like in a begging tone.

"As you wish, miss Elizabeth."

--

"Annalissa, you need to stay here; we'll all look for Elizabeth. You just stay here with the healer." Lord Frauen announced. Anna was bewildered.

"No!" She hollered. Anna tried to sit up against the headboard. "She is _my_ sister!"

Peter came to the bed and sat beside her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "Annalissa, we want you to heal and feel better. I promise you she will return here unharmed. You should be best in here. I do not want you to make yourself more ill." He fell silent for a moment. "I love you."

Annalissa sighed. "Thank you, Peter. I love you as well." He kissed her cheek.

"I will try every remedy in my book, High King Peter."

"We shall leave you to your work then." The healer nodded. Peter made his way out of Annalissa's bedroom. She was left alone with the healer.

"Let's see; you're burning up. What are your other symptoms?" The woman grabbed her large bronze book and turned page after page.

"Erm...I have been having headaches reoccurring and they feel as if they are earthquakes. I have vomited twice last night. But I didn't do...erm..."

The lady laughed softly. "I would have known by now if you were with child. You were to have morning sicknesses, aches, strange food cravings-"

"I know." Annalissa stopped in her path.

"Oh? You know about the symptoms of a woman when she is with child?"

She had to think fast. "Yes...sure. My...mum gave birth to my sister when I was younger. I remembered some of the things." She smiled assuringly.

"Ah. I understand."

Annalissa inhaled and the coughed. "Am I going to die?"

The healer laughed. "Of course not. You just have contracted a virus. That nurse overreacts about everything anymore I swear."

"A..._virus_?"

"Yes, miss. It only is temporary. I have a drink that will make you feel much better in a few days. It contains raspberries, apples...mainly fruit. But it does have some peppermint as well. Susan was ill like yourself a month ago, actually. It did a wonder on her. She bounced back to normal within three days. Womanhood. I remember it like yesterday."

"What is your name?"

"I like being called Marlina, but my real name is Maralin Tesquel. It was my fathers idea."

"How long have you been a healer?"

"About twenty years, my Lady. I know what I am doing. I assure you, everything will be fine." Marlina smiled at the girl across from her.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me. I am glad it is nothing serious. Will I be back to the way I normally am in a few days?"

"Yes, my dear."

"Ok, thank you."

"You're welcome, dear. The High King does fancy you a lot. He loved you a lot to do the things he does."

"You know?"

"Yes, it is beautiful. He shows affection in the open. A true gentleman he is."

She nodded. "Yes, he is."

"Have you discussed marriage?"

"What? Marriage?" Annalissa grew speechless.

"Yes, you two are in love. It would make sense to tie the knot. Don't you think?" Marlina began to squish raspberries and peppermints.

"Oh...I wouldn't want to rush anything. I believe it is too soon."

"Ah, I understand Miss Anna. My husband did the same thing; he waited until the moment was right. He proposed to me when I turned eighteen. Our wedding was magical. White everywhere."

"Is he anywhere around the castle."

"No," Marlina shook her head. "He was killed by the White Witch."

"I am terribly sorry. I should not have mentioned it."

"It is not your fault, dear. The Great Lion himself helped me live through his death."

"Aslan?"

Marlina nodded. "I always look upon the good things in my life."

"That's good."

"At least i try to...Now there I go, rambling again. I am sorry; your drink is ready. I'm sure you'll like the taste." She handed Annalissa the goblet.

"Thank you for the encouragement." She took a few sips of the drink. Anna smiled slightly. "This is really nice. Raspberries?"

"Yes, milady. It should help your abdominals in no time. You will be fine, dear."

--

"Why didn't she return to Cair with you?" Peter urged the question as the two rode throughout to area on their horses. "Maybe she got lost."

"How would she even 'get lost'? Be realistic, Pete." Edmund rolled his eyes.

"You do tend to ride fast on Phillip. What if she wasn't able to keep up with you?"

"Don't tell me what to do, oh High and Mighty."

"I am just pointing out something, for your information."

"Shut up, will you?"

Peter pulled the reins causing them to stop in their tracks. "Don't you tell me to 'shut up', Edmund. You..." He shook his head. "You have an attitude, just like...you've always had an attitude. I would love it if you would just man up a little bit. You should be thankful that Lucy saved your life with her potion. If it weren't for her, you wouldn't be a King, and you wouldn't have fallen in love with Elizabeth." He took a deep breath and looked at him. His expression smoothed afterwards. "You sometimes can be a thorn in my side. Do you know that?" He smiled a small smile.

"Am I really?" Edmund said.

"You are my brother; sure there will be times I would love to ring your neck, but you are a part of my blood, you are my brother; remember? I still love you, Ed."

Edmund laughed. "Thanks, Pete." His laugh died down. "Now can we find her?"

"Of course, Edmund." The Just King smiled. Behind him he heard a neigh. Peter turned around and saw Elizabeth riding her horse towards them. "Well, well, well. We were just talking about you!" Peter called out. Edmund turned his head and saw his love. But not the way he wanted. She looked to be afraid and pale.

_How am I going to tell Edmund? Should I even tell the boy? Sure, I felt a small thrill with Constantine, but...Oh! When will this torture stop? If I do tell Edmund, how should I even put it? "Oh, hello; I kissed your now enemy. How about that? Bad idea. __BAD IDEA! What was I even thinking back then? I don't even think I was thinking. Is Constantine going to come back? Back for me? What then? Then what will happen? What have I started. I should have never fell for this King. What have I done? Maybe I can just play it is if nothing happened. But what if he notices. What if others do too? Does he see it now as I speak? By the Mane of Aslan help me!_

Elizabeth dismounted the horse and made her way to them. "Where were you? I thought I lost you?" Edmund said. He walked up to her and placed his arms around her. "Are you hurt in any way?" He looked at her.

"No, Ed." She shook her head. "I'm fine...Something just distracted me. Sorry." She mumbled, looked up and painted on her normal smile. "Can we just go back?"

"Of course." The High King said. As the three road back, Edmund couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.


	35. sisterly confrontation

**RECAP:**

_How am I going to tell Edmund? Should I even tell the boy? Sure, I felt a small thrill with Constantine, but...Oh! When will this torture stop? If I do tell Edmund, how should I even put it? "Oh, hello; I kissed your now enemy. How about that? Bad idea. __BAD IDEA! What was I even thinking back then? I don't even think I was thinking. Is Constantine going to come back? Back for me? What then? Then what will happen? What have I started. I should have never fell for this King. What have I done? Maybe I can just play it is if nothing happened. But what if he notices. What if others do too? Does he see it now as I speak? By the Mane of Aslan help me!_

_Elizabeth dismounted the horse and made her way to them. "Where were you? I thought I lost you?" Edmund said. He walked up to her and placed his arms around her. "Are you hurt in any way?" He looked at her._

_"No, Ed." She shook her head. "I'm fine...Something just distracted me. Sorry." She mumbled, looked up and painted on her normal smile. "Can we just go back?"_

_"Of course." The High King said. As the three road back, Edmund couldn't help but feel like something was wrong._

* * *

Chapter 34

"Elizabeth, thank goodness you are alright," Lord Frauen called as he saw his daughter come towards him. The man rushed to her and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. "You had the rest of us worried." He stroked her brownish blond strands of hair.

"I just got lost," She shook her head and fixed her eyes toward Edmund. She met chocolate color eyes: Edmund. He was taking off his horses saddle and bridle in the stable. _How could I have hurt him?_ "That is all. I wish to go to my room, if you don't mind."

"Of course not; I am thankful you are safe." Lord Frauen kissed her forehead and watched her walk up the steps to the Great Hall.

They think I was missing for a month, gosh...everyone needs to relax, Elizabeth thought as she made her way to Annalissa's room. She needed to tell her now. Annalissa was reading one of her romance novels when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Anna, it's me." Elizabeth pressed against the closed door.

"It is unlocked, come in." Annalissa called out. Lizzie entered her sisters bedroom. "Thank Aslan you are alright." She reached out and wrapped her arms around her little sister. "When Peter said you went missing, I..."

"...grew scared and worried; I know. Everyone has said that to me: Peter, Susan, Lucy, Edmund, Father." Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked down at the dark blue satin sheets concealing Annalissa. "I have to tell you something." They turned their heads to the healer.

"I will leave you two to talk. Holler if you need anything or more of the drink, alright?" Annalissa nodded. The two girls watched the women leave the room. The room fell silent when she has closed the door fully.

Annalissa grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it, hoping the dull pain her stomach would go away soon. "Now...," she shifted herself to face Elizabeth. "What is it you wish to tell me. You sound like it is important." She looked at Elizabeth, trying to look at her, but she hid her eyes from meeting her sisters. "Lizzie," she paused. "Liz?" Again she paused. Something was wrong, "Elizabeth...What is it? Speak to me." Nothing came out of the younger girls mouth. "What is wrong?" Annalissa grabbed Elizabeth's hands and held them. "Please tell me what is wrong. Is it about Edmund?" Elizabeth nodded. "Did he do something?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No." She looked up at Annalissa with intense eyes. "It is something I've done."

Her sister looked at her confusingly, but was curious too. _What on earth is she talking about? What has she done?_ Annalissa thought. "Well, Lizzie... You are going to have to tell me."

"I just don't know how to." Elizabeth said.

"Try to explain it then. Can you at least try to tell me?" Elizabeth shrugged.

"I saw Constantine when Edmund and I went riding earlier."

"Oh," She pulled strands of hair from her face. "Was there any fight or anything?"

"No, no, no. They didn't see each other."

"Wait...Tell me everything."

"The sky was darkening, so Edmund suggested that we'd come back here; I was about to follow him, but I heard something. A woman it sounded like. Singing. My own horse did not even hear the voice. I tried to follow it, but I was almost killed by a human who is an animal. She was a panther. Constantine saved my life, and we ended up talking about old times; conflict with himself and Edmund." She fidgeted with her dress. "And..."

"And?" Annalissa took another drink from her drink.

"Constantine kissed me and..." She wasn't able to finish what she was saying. Annalissa had chocked on her drink when the word _kissed_ came out.

"He **what**?" She shouted. Anna wasn't happy at all.

"This would be the second time," Elizabeth said in a small timid voice. Ashamed as well.

She laughed. "I don't know what to say at all. First off: I am very disappointed in you. No, disappointed is not even the word for it! King Edmund is a very sweet, just, and loving King. Every girl living would die to be in your position. He has given you love, protection, and everything a man should. I can not believe you. You are secretly hurting him when you..." Annalissa fell silent. "When Constantine kissed you the first time, did you respond back by doing the same?" Elizabeth shook her head. "But the second time...what? Why? Were you even thinking about Edmund when you were lip-locking with another man?" She took another gulp from the goblet. "The rose is peach; I checked on it a while ago. It surprises me that that thing hasn't wilted yet."

"I don't know." Elizabeth was confused more than ever.

"Nonsense. Once he finds out, oh will he hit the ceiling."

Elizabeth grabbed onto her sister. "No, do not dare tell Edmund about this. It shall _never_ happen again!" Annalissa studied Elizabeth. "I don't know what I was thinking then. It was in the moment. If Edmund were..."

"Well he wasn't there in person, now was he?" Elizabeth kept quiet and shook her head. "Glad to know you understand. Does Edmund deserve to know?"

"Are you out of your mind? The other night was utterly awful. Just wonder how he would react to it? Constantine kicked Edmund and they fought on the floor. The both of them were fighting over me! No more of that. I am just going to put that behind me. I shall not let Constantine get to me. I love Edmund, that is all." She assured herself.

"Are you finished?" Elizabeth nodded. "Good, because I need to tell you something that I thought was surprising."

"Oh?"

"The healer, we were talking a while ago. She mentioned about plans of marriage, getting married. It would be obvious because the High King and I are an item."

"You shouldn't rush anything."

"That is what I said, sister." She rested her head on the soft pillow. "I just don't know. When the time is right, I hope. But what if the same thing happens again?"

"Peter would never do such a thing; having an affair and running off with another woman carrying his child; no. He is not capable of doing such."

Annalissa sighed. "Wonderful, sister. Such wonderful words!" She rolled her eyes.

"The High King is a better man than you give him credit for. He is the High King after all. He has a lot of things to worry about; he does have to rule a country after all."

"But there are four rulers, remember." Anna pointed out.

"He loves you, and he is a better person than Fidel in so many ways." Just at that they heard a knock. "Who is it?"

"It is Peter. May I come in?"

"Yes, it is unlocked." The King made his way from the door to the bed where Elizabeth and Anna rested.

Elizabeth looked at both of them. "I should be getting going. Find Edmund, you know."

"Have fun," Annalissa said. She looked up at Peter. His eyes were so beautiful, so blue. Blue as the ocean. She wanted to melt right there.

"How are you feeling?"

Anna shrugged. "A bit tired I should say, but besides that... I think I am doing quite fine." She smiled.

He kissed her cheek. "Wow, your fever broke. That is amazing, it broke that fast."

"It has only been but a few hours."

He laughed softly. "But I am still impressed." Peter stroked her ash blond hair and pressed his lips against hers, giving her a chaste kiss and enjoying it. She gladly kissed him back, but still she was weak. He let her go. "Do you wish me to stay here for a bit?"

"If you like?"

"Then," he crawled over her and sat beside her on the bed, "stay I will." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Annalissa mentally smiled to herself. Peter Pevensie was a better man than her former lover. It was true. Fidel never showed the concern, the small things. Peter took her for a picnic before the ball; Fidel never planned a picnic for her. He was more of the reserved type of man. His vein was one thing unbearable with her. Fidel would get angry for the littlest things over either jealousy with other men or he would just be very intense. He would also play games, games where she had to find out what he wanted. It was like a guessing game, yes, no, no, yes, yes, no, no..etc. Sometimes he would even be insecure with the way he had to look when they went to a ball her father was having or when they were invited somewhere. He said he loved Annalissa, but he showed small interest in other women, attractive girls. When he would chat with other women, she would always feel like she wanted to go back home. He would never be there. All the times he made her laugh; all of the time he made her cry. His friends were jerks, they hit on her, tried to get next to her, inside of her. She couldn't take it. When he acted that way, it hurt. But at the same time underneath it all, he made her love him! But that was the past; Annalissa was moving on. Moving on and with a new person: High King Peter.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I didn't make it too cheesy. Oh well, I hope someone will still like it.**

**Reviews please?!**


	36. Susan's Plan

**A/N: Hello readers...I have been going through a weird illness for two weeks and I think I'm finally recovered from it. Besides that here is another chapter! Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**NarniaFan**

--

**RECAP:**

_"If you like?"_

_"Then," he crawled over her and sat beside her on the bed, "stay I will." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Annalissa mentally smiled to herself. Peter Pevensie was a better man than her former lover. It was true. Fidel never showed the concern, the small things. Peter took her for a picnic before the ball; Fidel never planned a picnic for her. He was more of the reserved type of man. His vein was one thing unbearable with her. Fidel would get angry for the littlest things over either jealousy with other men or he would just be very intense. He would also play games, games where she had to find out what he wanted. It was like a guessing game, yes, no, no, yes, yes, no, no..etc. Sometimes he would even be insecure with the way he had to look when they went to a ball her father was having or when they were invited somewhere. He said he loved Annalissa, but he showed small interest in other women, attractive girls. When he would chat with other women, she would always feel like she wanted to go back home. He would never be there. All the times he made her laugh; all of the time he made her cry. His friends were jerks, they hit on her, tried to get next to her, inside of her. She couldn't take it. When he acted that way, it hurt. But at the same time underneath it all, he made her love him! But that was the past; Annalissa was moving on. Moving on and with a new person: High King Peter._

* * *

Chapter 35

Peter leaned in softly and kissed Annalissa soundlessly trying not to hurt her in any way. She was beginning to feel better, so she decided to spice things up as much as she could. Annalissa raised her hands and left them in the High Kings hair while pressing her body against his. Peter bit her bottom lip hoping to gain access in her mouth which indeed she gladly accepted. In a short amount of time, their kisses went from soft and gentle to burning passionate eager kisses. Annalissa felt a dull pain on her shoulder and looked to see teeth marks moments later.

"Peter, you bit me!" She laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "I never knew you were this aggressive." Anna felt his hot breath against her skin and it felt so good.

The High King kissed her neck and inhaled deeply. "You smell so wonderful." He breathed in her scent. "It smells like honey and vanilla."

"That is because it _is_ honey and vanilla." She chuckled and kissed his lips once more. Her hands rested behind his head while he began to kiss her cheekbone and slowly lowering himself to her collarbone. But he stopped around her chest and looked at her. Annalissa bit her lip.

"I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?" He asked as he shifted from on top of her to beside her bed.

She shook her head. "Nope, but I am still feeling pain in my you know...erm... abdominal area. But it is slowly going away. I will be fine, don't you worry."

"Glad to hear it, darling." He kissed her cheek. "I should be getting back to my duties." Peter didn't sound very excited.

"You're a King," she laughed to herself. "I'll try to plan something for us tonight."

"If you are feeling up to it, then that sounds great."

"I love you," Annalissa called out as he left her bedchamber.

He stopped and turned back to her. His smile made her melt, and those beautiful blue eyes. "I love you too, Anna." After that he left her in her room. She wanted to do something special for her love, but what? She wasn't going to do another attempt to seduce him through lingerie like she did with Fidel (which worked and soon introduced conflict). She didn't seem to like the idea of repeating herself again. Annalissa had a different connection with Peter. It wasn't just a physical connection, but an emotional one. When she would talk, he would listen. He tried to give her his best advice when it came to family and love. When the High King was frustrated with something, _she_ was the one he wanted to talk to. They spent most of their time together, so Annalissa needed to do something thoughtful and wonderful. Elizabeth wouldn't be of much help, would she? Susan was Peter's younger sister, but the Gentle Queen wasn't that much younger than the High King. Queen Susan was sure to be of help; hopefully. This had to be special.

Annalissa was relieved with she saw a certain Queen pass by her room. "Susan!" She called.

Susan walked back and looked into Annalissa's room. "Hello, Anna. Is there anything you would like?"

"Not right now, but I was hoping you could help me."

Her eyebrow rose. "Alright, but with what?"

"Peter is busy today with his regular duties, and I would like to plan something nice for us tonight, together. With everything that has currently happened, I think he would enjoy some time of relaxation and peace. Don't you agree?"

"Ah! What do you have up your sleeve Annalissa?" She asked with a smile and her eyes beaming.

"I don't know. I was wondering if you could help me with planning a refreshing night with your brother. Just him and myself. No revealing lingerie or anything too seductive. I don't want to rush things. Things are fine the way they are as of now." She smiled slightly.

Susan closed the door and made her way to Anna's bed. She positioned herself to where she felt comfortable. "Alright then; nothing desperate I assume?"

"No, no, no. Nothing such as that!" Her cheeks turned pink.

"Ok, but it has to be romantic, right?" Annalissa nodded. "Ah, maybe a walk in the garden, like a nightly picnic? Inside the new gazebo that was built a few months ago. It's beautiful; and you can see the ocean... it's a nice view. We can arrange the food from the kitchen, the moon should be full tonight so it should make things more romantic. Besides the ball that took place and Edmund and Constantine, everything and I mean everything has Peter stressed."

"I like your idea. When will Peter be finished with the meeting?"

"Before dinner...Why don't Lucy, Elizabeth, and I arrange everything outside while you find Peter and guide him towards the gazebo. It should be a sweet nice night for you two."

Annalissa giggled and looked towards her window. "It should be." She smiled mentally, "What is the cook making tonight?"

"I dunno, maybe more potatoes and chicken. Those two feast like Kings."

"Because they _are_ Kings," the two laughed. "Remember, nothing cliche or in a painful way."

"Of course not," Susan giggled as she got off of the bed. "Do not worry about anything, I'll have it under control."

"Alright, thank you Susan." The two girls hugged each other. "This means a lot to me."

"You are welcome." The Queen left the room. Annalissa was feeling a little bit better so she decided to pick out a dress from the wardrobe from the far corner of the room. She saw a fiery red dress._ Not my taste, the color is too bright. Red does not compliment my skin tone. _Anna came across two dresses she really liked. One was a simple white gown that was strapless and had small ruffles around the ends. The other one was pale blue with sleeves that stopped at her elbows. The top part was shaped around the neckline. She noticed a white shawl that went perfectly with the white gown. Annalissa had her dress picked out.

--

The last few hours went by slower than High King Peter had expected it to be. His meetings were with Lords and Dukes from different countries he had grown to know. Peter wanted to see Annalissa so badly and be with her too; but as a High King, that would have to wait. He participated at times yes, but the blond haired boy found himself turning his head constantly at a nearby window. He saw Annalissa watching her little sister, the small child (not Elizabeth). He mentally smiled as he watched her sit on the grass picking flowers that were near her. Mary-Anne picked a daisy from nearby and ran towards her sister.

"Look! I found a flower." She gave it to Annalissa.

"For me?" She said in a higher pitch voice. Mary-Anne had given the daisy to her older sister.

She nodded and sat on her lap. Anna played with her sisters hair, while doing so see looked up at a window and saw a certain blond haired boy looking right back at her. She smiled sweetly and noticed Peter had smiled for a moment, then turned around and went back to focusing on his meeting.

"Oh, thank you," Annalissa laughed.

--

"Elizabeth," Edmund whispered softly. He and Peter had been dismissed from their meeting.

"What was that?" Peter said.

"Oh, erm...nothing. Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Out loud more like it." He chuckled.

"Can I ask you something?" Edmund asked his brother. Peter nodded. "Umm... Are you feeling alright?"

Peter looked at him like he was crazy. "What do you mean?"

"It's just, when we were in there, you weren't into what we were all talking about. You usually participate a lot. But today, you looked distracted, very. Is it Anna? Can you concentrate at all without thinking about her?" He laughed.

Peter pinched his younger brother. "I'm fine, and if you must know... yes I do love Annalissa. It is that hard not to concentrate. Wait...It shouldn't be any different with you and Elizabeth."

The Just King shook his head. "Nevermind. We have practice with Oreius in a few minutes."

Peter groaned. "When will I ever get a break?"

"We're Kings, remember?" Edmund rolled his eyes.


	37. she was right after all

**A/N: Here is another chapter for you people to enjoy. I also would like to recieve more reviews if possible. If I could get more reviews, I would really love it. So what are you waiting for? Read and let me know what you think!  
**

**Please and Thank You :)**

**-**

**xoxo**

**NarniaFan**

**...**

**Song Inspired by Chapter:**

**"Everything You Want" Vertical Horizon**

* * *

**RECAP:**

_Peter looked at him like he was crazy. "What do you mean?"_

_"It's just, when we were in there, you weren't into what we were all talking about. You usually participate a lot. But today, you looked distracted, very. Is it Anna? Can you concentrate at all without thinking about her?" He laughed._

_Peter pinched his younger brother. "I'm fine, and if you must know... yes I do love Annalissa. It is that hard not to concentrate. Wait...It shouldn't be any different with you and Elizabeth."_

_The Just King shook his head. "Nevermind. We have practice with Oreius in a few minutes."_

_Peter groaned. "When will I ever get a break?"_

_"We're Kings, remember?" Edmund rolled his eyes._

* * *

Chapter 36

"How do I look?" Annalissa took deep breaths here and there, wanting to look at herself through the tall mirror. "I do hope nothing looks out of place."

"You look fine, sister. Do not worry for a second." Elizabeth said softly as she made the last touches to her sisters dress. It looked beautiful on Anna. The dress complimented her small frame and at the same time it was not too heavy for her. Her hair was relaxed and let down followed by wavy curls here and there, a natural look. Elizabeth took another good look at her sister. "There we go," she brushed a piece of hair from Annalissa's eyes.

"Is everything all set?" Annalissa asked.

"Yes, for the tenth time." She smiled. "Don't worry, it's just Peter you are having dinner with. The two of you."

Anna walked towards the window and looked out. "Why am I so..."

"Stressed?" She nodded. Elizabeth laughed slightly and touched her sisters arm lightly. "There is nothing to be stressed out about Anna. Susan has everything organized, it is all set. Every little thing is in place." Annalissa turned back and smiled at her little sister. She always made her feel more at ease when things like this would happen. Anna's shaking decreased minute by minute. "It is near dinner. You should go find Peter." Lizzie let out a small smile.

"Yes, I...well, I shall speak with you later, then."

Elizabeth nodded. "First thing tomorrow morning." With that Annalissa walked out of Elizabeth's bedroom with a small smiled on her relaxed face. Surely tonight was going to be peaceful with just herself and the High King alone together. Nothing could go wrong, right? Annalissa made her way through the halls and outside the back of Cair Paravel. She saw Lucy and Susan coming toward them grinning from ear to ear. They were giggling when they reached Anna.

"Anna!" Lucy exclaimed. "There you are."

"Yes?" Annalissa said with a raised eyebrow.

"Peter is waiting outside. We said you'd meet with him in a minute." Susan announced looking back. "He is out on the steps."

Annalissa could feel her heart beating faster than normal. "Thank you."

"Don't keep him waiting," Lucy giggled. The two Queens walked away from Annalissa smiling and giggling like they came i moment ago. She made her way across the path and walked up to see him sitting on the marble steps. Anna walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jump ever so slightly and turned his head to see Anna. He smiled and began to rise to his feet.

"Hello," He bowed with his crown glowing in the moonlight The King looked handsome in his brown tunic and navy blue pants. She didn't care what clothes he wore. It was nice enough to see his face. To see his beautiful blue eyes, his golden skin. "It is nice to see you."

She smiled and curtsied. "It is indeed." When she rose, Peter wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a warm loving embrace.

--

"What is he doing?" Edmund hissed quietly from nearby. Susan, Lucy, Elizabeth, and Edmund were hiding in a large bush not too far away from the two. Susan was blocking view. He made sure they weren't seen as he attempted to look. "They aren't kissing."

"Yet," Susan pointed out. "Give them time, Ed."

"Why are we even out here in the first place?" Edmund asked.

"To spy on them!" Lucy said. "Make sure none of you sneeze or anything. We do not want to get caught. Peter would never trust us if he does."

"They are are on a date, afterall." Susan said.

"A what?" Elizabeth asked. They forgot to tell her what a _date_ was.

"A date is when two people go somewhere together, erm..like, romantically." Susan explained.

"Ah, I understand." Elizabeth nodded.

"Lucy, girls...I...Ahh...Ahh..." Edmund was about to sneeze when Elizabeth covered his nose with her hand. She groaned and shook her head. "Sorry," He said sheepishly.

"Very funny, Ed." Lucy said softly. She slightly pushed away some leaves to get a better look at the couple. "

--

"You look beautiful," the High King said proudly. She blushed as she stroked his blond hair.

"Would you like to take a walk? Before we decide to eat?" Anna suggested.

"That sounds nice." The King said soothingly. He let go of her and held onto her hand. She turned her head to him and smiled. "Has anyone ever told you that you are very beautiful?"

Annalissa could feel her cheeks turning pink, "Yes, by Fidel; but that was only once. He was different...but, you... you are very different from him." He looked at her like he wanted to know more. "Different in a good way, Peter." She laughed. "Much better, actually."

"Really?" Peter asked as he played with his hair. "How?"

"Well, you show your true feelings on a regular basis; unlike Fidel. He would be serious for a while, and be something other than that later. He never made his feelings clear, never kissed me in public, showed affection or love. I thought I was in love with him, but turns out I made a mistake being involved with that man."

"I am sorry about the pregnancy and the miscarriage."

"You heard about the...you know."

Peter nodded. "Yes, but it wasn't your fault. The baby came too early; there is nothing to be ashamed of. Accidents happen, and I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, but I wish to start over with my life. Move on and see what else is out there for me." She stopped and looked at him, looking into those blue orbs was so amazing, but right now, in the moonlight, it was even more breathtaking. "Sometimes I wish you were my first love, instead."

Peter looked at her with calm eyes, staring into hers. Her eyes were full of love, regret, confusion, and fear. He thought about it over the past few days, and he knew it. He was too in love with her. "But _you_ are my first love."

"Really? I don't believe you."

Peter laughed. "It is true! I have not been involved in a relationship such as this."

"Oh," She said simply. Annalissa and Peter made their way through an iron gate with vines attached to them. The boy opened it for her and as she made her way through the gate, he decided to close and lock the gate and smiled to himself.

_Do they honestly think they can get away with spying on me just like that? _Peter smirked. He turned around and made his way back to his love.

"Why did you lock the gate?" Anna questioned him, concerned.

"I didn't want any_ intruders_." Peter whispered in her ear about his sisters, brother, and Elizabeth about their attempt to pry on their dinner to the gazebo.

"Why, those little..." She chuckled. Anna knew where the gazebo was, and they were getting closer to it. She wanted to surprise her King. "Now, could I have you please close your eyes?"

"Sure, I think." He was confused but did as he was told. She took hold of his hands and lead him through the end of the garden. Anna occasionally turned around now and then to make sure she wouldn't trip. When they made their way to the gazebo, they stopped.

"Ok, you can open your eyes," She whispered in Peter's ear. Peter did so and at the first look of the gazebo he stood there breathless. He choked at his words.

"Who did all of this?" Peter asked surprised but yet fascinated by the decorations, the flowers spread around the floor and the food inside the gazebo.

"Let's just say I had some help from some certain 'intruders'." She winked at him.

"Ah! Wonderful piece of information, love." He smiled slyly as he brushed his lips chastely against hers.

She moaned into their kiss. "Peter," Anna pulled back smiling and looking at the gazebo. "We should probably be eating. Aren't you hungry?"

"Oh, yes. Yes I am." The two made their way to find a large basket with food such as chicken, corn, bananas, bread, and drinks. "They really made this quite wonderful." He stopped and looked at her. "This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me. Arrange a..."

"A dinner picnic?" She opened the basket and grabbed a plate and some chicken. Peter nodded, taking some food from it himself. "I wanted to help you, meetings all day, hectic schedule...that stuff."

"I have been under a bit of stress lately." She nodded as she bit into an apple.

"A King should have some leisure time."

"I quite agree with you, my Lady." They gazed at each other for what felt like an eternity.

"Maybe this may cheer you up." She put her apple down on the blanket and sat beside Peter. Anna wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, pulling him into a sweet settled kiss. The blond haired gentleman wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her back while turning their kisses into more passionate ones. Annalissa played with his golden locks, neither of them cared to notice Peter's crown that fell off of his head moments before.

Anna was going to grab it, but Peter stopped her. "Leave it... I'll pick it up later." His eyes focused on her lips then made his way to her mouth again. They tumbled onto the floor leaving Peter hovering over Annalissa, kissing her neck while his hands made their way under her dress. The sensation Annalissa was feeling, the King was able to detect it as he kissed her continuously. Now they were finally able to be alone on this beautiful night.

The High King kissed her forehead; the two laid there in the grass by the gazebo stargazing. The rest of the night went as planed. Elizabeth was right; there was nothing to worry about. "You are a wonderful King, Peter." Anna stroked his hair while being in his arms. He smelt so nice, she smelt his tunic and it smelt just like him.

"Yes, you are wonderful," Peter mumbled. She looked up at him. "I...erm.." Anna silenced him with another kiss.

"It's fine, Peter. I love you."

"And I you, my love."

--

"Edmund, this is all your fault." Susan said grimly. "I wanted to found out how everything turned out. Because of your loud voice, we'll never know."

"This wasn't even a good idea. You only dragged me into it." Edmund moaned. "I'm going back to my room, goodnight."

"I should get some rest as well," Lucy said. "I will see you in the morning."

"They aren't back yet...maybe they are taking a walk or something. It is getting a bit late to eat supper. Maybe they are doing something different now." Elizabeth said while heading towards her room. Susan followed behind her.

"I suppose you are correct," Susan yawned. "But I think we should rest for the night. It is getting a bit late."

"Alright," Lucy said. "Goodnight Susan, Elizabeth."

"Goodnight, Lu." Susan and Elizabeth said at the same time.


	38. absence

**RECAP:**

_"Edmund, this is all your fault." Susan said grimly. "I wanted to found out how everything turned out. Because of your loud voice, we'll never know."_

_"This wasn't even a good idea. You only dragged me into it." Edmund moaned. "I'm going back to my room, goodnight."_

_"I should get some rest as well," Lucy said. "I will see you in the morning."_

_"They aren't back yet...maybe they are taking a walk or something. It is getting a bit late to eat supper. Maybe they are doing something different now." Elizabeth said while heading towards her room. Susan followed behind her._

_"I suppose you are correct," Susan yawned. "But I think we should rest for the night. It is getting a bit late."_

_"Alright," Lucy said. "Goodnight Susan, Elizabeth."_

_"Goodnight, Lu." Susan and Elizabeth said at the same time._

* * *

Chapter 37

Peter stood in his bedchamber where he outside in his balcony, looking out at the blueish green morning sea. The waves met the sand soothingly as the sun began to rise. The sky was a combination of blue, red, orange, purple, and yellow. It was breath taking. During the night he wasn't able to sleep through the dark hours. He knew he had duties, but he felt she was more important. She and Peter were now inseparable. He hated being away from her, he wanted to be by her all day and all night. Peter wanted to spend all of his time with her, helping her, taking care of her, love her. He even crept out of his room some times during the night to visit her room, to see if she was safe and sound; and there she was sleeping peacefully in her satin sheets. Love does crazy things indeed.

--

She had woken up the next morning prior to her magical night with the High King. It felt right during the whole night. Annalissa knew she was in love with Peter, and she knew deep inside he too was in love with her. The young woman slipped out of bed and wrapped her pale blue robe around her. She made a few steps to the door when she heard paper being crunched from below her. Anna's eyes met a parchment that was folded with her name on it. Questioning who it was from, she bent down to pick the paper up and opened it.

_To my love,_

_Thank you for the wonderful night. Your attempt to soften me up is working quite nicely. When you and I were staring at the stars, looking at the moon and the constellations, I wanted to stay that way forever, with you in my arms. More meetings await me later today, but I will try my best to see you shortly after. I love you and I always will.  
_

_Love,_

_Peter_

Annalissa looked at the note a few times as a grin formed on her face. She had proof about his love for her. Annalissa placed the parchment on the desk beside the window and took a minute to look outward it. The sky was overcast with gray/white clouds surrounding Cair. There were puddles around the castle due to rain from the night before. She thanked herself for spending an unwet night with Peter. Anna chuckled to herself while sitting back down on her bed. The blue satin sheets were messy from tossing and turning through out the night; but not from nightmares. The rush and excitement from last night and when she was able to see her man next. She had discovered a letter on her desk as well, from Fidel.

_Annalissa,_

_As I can see, you have moved on and that you and the High King are very much in love as you and I were in the past. I makes me happy that you have given love a chance again with other person. I have moved on and indeed I am raising my child in hiding. As before, I am terribly sorry for what came to be those years ago. High King Peter is more worthy for your whole being and soul. He has talked about yourself none too many times. He says hows wonderful you are, beautiful you are, loving and caring and soft. Indeed you are all those things, Annalissa. My life is better as of now, now I wish you a good future with the High King. If you think he is lucky to have found a woman such as yourself, luck has nothing to do with it._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Fidel_

Annalissa inhaled and exhaled, releasing the paper from her finger tips and watched it fall onto the wooden desk. Now she was free of any possible love-triangle. She remembered the night before; it wouldn't have been if it wasn't for Susan's brilliant idea.

She heard a knock on her door and hurried to open it to see Mr. Tumnus carrying another piece of paper with her name on it. "Hello, there. Good morning." She greeted the faun.

"Good morning to yourself, my Lady. This is for you, miss." He handed her the paper and gave her an innocent smile.

"May I ask whom it is from?"

"I am not certain if I should say. He did not say weather..."

"It is from Peter, isn't it." Anna said with a twinkle in her eye. And with that the faun smiled and nodded. "Thank you very much. I will see you in a while." When Tumnus left, Annalissa opened it up and read the ink on the paper.

_Annalissa,_

_I am going to be busy through out the day with meetings from the council again. I wish I could spend all day with you. Hopefully you will read this before I am off.  
_

_Peter_

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's short, but i wanted to redo it cuz idk...i didn't want to go into another direction.. sorry guys... hopefully you won't be mad.**


	39. bursting out

**RECAP:**

_She heard a knock on her door and hurried to open it to see Mr. Tumnus carrying another piece of paper with her name on it. "Hello, there. Good morning." She greeted the faun._

_"Good morning to yourself, my Lady. This is for you, miss." He handed her the paper and gave her an innocent smile._

_"May I ask whom it is from?"_

_"I am not certain if I should say. He did not say weather..."_

_"It is from Peter, isn't it." Anna said with a twinkle in her eye. And with that the faun smiled and nodded. "Thank you very much. I will see you in a while." When Tumnus left, Annalissa opened it up and read the ink on the paper._

_Annalissa,_

_I am going to be busy through out the day with meetings from the council again. I wish I could spend all day with you. Hopefully you will read this before I am off.  
_

_Peter_

* * *

Chapter 38

Elizabeth took Edmunds horse out for a ride for the day, knowing Edmund was participating in council alongside his brother. Most of the ride she and Phillip conversed about various topics. Elizabeth pictured the King in her mind. She missed his soft dark brown hair and his chocolate brown eyes, the way they gazed into hers and the way he said "i love you," made her melt. He truley mean't it. Phillip noticed her quietness along the way.

"You miss my master..." Elizabeth looked at him ."I can notice indeed." Phillip chuckled and shook his mane. "Your sister seems very happy with High King Peter."

She nodded. "Of course she is. More happy than I've ever seen her. Peter gives her everything no man ever gave her,"

"I overheard King Edmund and yourself chatting about that."

"Oh?"

"Yes, my Lady. I pick up a lot of the chit-chat occuring in the stable." Elizabeth laughed.

"So I shouldn't explain then?" She smiled.

"The High King loves Annalissa more than anything in this world. He loves her a great deal; and I am not sure if you have heard by now, but I overheard servants having a conversation about him and your sister."

"Do talk, Phillip." She said patiently.

"Marriage came into the conversation."

"Wow, Phillip...is this your saying true?"

"I wouldn't be saying it if it weren't true."

"That sounds wonderful. But she will be hesitant about it. Has Edmund told you about my sisters last marriage arrangement?"

"No, I haven't; but if it is a personal matter, than I will not press you into speaking about it."

"It's fine...the love just faded and other things happened. I think it's a long story." Elizabeth laughed nervously.

"I am sorry about that."

"It's not your fault. Peter loves her and that is all that matters right now."

--

Council was slowly ticking away, but not fast enough. Peter was overdosing on his love for Annalissa, and he knew it. He couldn't help being away from her!_ I need to find a way out of here._

"Ed, I'm not feeling very well at the moment," he whispered to his brother.

Edmund looked slightly at Peter. "You look fine to me, Pete." He studied Peters face then he smiled. "It's Anna is it." He said it as if it wasn't a question.

"You know how much I can't control myself about this. But the thing is, well...I can't. Not this time." His foot kept shaking uncontrolably with his fist tight, Ed noticed.

"Frisky aren't we, Pete?" Edmund snickered and relaxed back in his chair.

"Edmund, by Jove it isn't funny." He sneered softly.

"You're frisky even when she isn't in the same room as yourself. Pull yourself together."

"Edmund Pevensie, I will..."

"What can you do?"

"Oh? Elizabeth would just _love_ to know how much you wet your bed when you dream of her in those dreams of yours. Ha!"

"You wouldn't dare." Edmund snarled at Peter.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Everyone looked up from their discussion and saw one of the messengers bringing in a note to Peter. He felt slightly lucky to be excused from their council meeting. "It is important that you go to Lady Annalissa's chambers. She says it is urgent." The servant said giving The High King his note.

"Thank you, sir. Gentlemen, it was a nice meeting." The rest of the men nodded and began talking again. Edmund sneered another pig like expression. Peter couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

He walked up the Annalissa's door and knocked. "I haven't seen your journal if that is what you-" Annalissa opened her door and meet Peter face to face. "Oh, Peter..."

"Yes?" He smiled at her.

"Finally," Annalissa grabbed Peter by his tunic and pulled him into her room and locked her door. Nothing was going to ruin her fun with him.

She pushed him against the wall and ran her hands up and down his shirt. "I see my plan worked." She chuckled as she kissed him roughly with Peter kissing her back with the same amount of passion. He bit her lower lip, begging for access. "Now I have you all to myself." She smiled and she pushed him onto her bed. She crawled on top of him and began to discard his shirts. "Nothing...can...interupt...us.." She gasped between kissed.

Peter was very surprised by her actions, but kept following her. "I must tell you something." He kissed her playfully on the nape of her neck continuously, causing her to moan his name numerous times. He smiled to himself.

"Alright, but don't stop, Pete."

He pulled away from her and placed his hands around her waist. She felt the searching for the strings in back of her dress. "If you think you're not going to get undressed with me, then think again." Peter managed to untie her dress as he spoke. "I want to see you..." He kissed her collarbone seductively. "Bare...I've been keeping this in me for far too long." He repositioned their places with Peter now on top of her. "And besides...you appear to be bursting out of that dress enough as it looks."

Annalissa laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're more of an animal today."

"I'll take that as a compliment


	40. small talk

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for making you wait for so long, I was suffering from writers block, and things in my life came up, but now i am going to try to juggle my real life and my fanfiction stuff hehe.. I hope you're not mad with me. I AM REALLY SORRY But onto bigger news, twilight is coming out this month!!!! omg! I am soo excited cuz _I am currently obsessing over edward cullen._ But dont worry, I am still a lover of Edmund and Peter Pevensie lol!!! =]**

**I am currently reading New Moon and it's pretty good around 300 more pages to read LMAO! OH! And Who's an Archuleta Fan??? I AM!!! muahahahaha.... his cd is coming out next tuesday so make sure you support him buy purchasing a copy of it when it hits stores or download it legally lol.**

**ENJOY! and have a nice week to all of you!**

**xoxo Narnia Fan (liza)**

**Songs Inspired:**

**Realize- Colbie Callait(?)**

* * *

**RECAP:**

_Peter was very surprised by her actions, but kept following her. "I must tell you something." He kissed her playfully on the nape of her neck continuously, causing her to moan his name numerous times. He smiled to himself._

_"Alright, but don't stop, Pete."_

_He pulled away from her and placed his hands around her waist. She felt the searching for the strings in back of her dress. "If you think you're not going to get undressed with me, then think again." Peter managed to untie her dress as he spoke. "I want to see you..." He kissed her collarbone seductively. "Bare...I've been keeping this in me for far too long." He repositioned their places with Peter now on top of her. "And besides...you appear to be bursting out of that dress enough as it looks."_

_Annalissa laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're more of an animal today."_

_"I'll take that as a compliment"_

* * *

**Chapter 39**

"Anna, are you sure you want to do this?" He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. This was it, point of no return. It was going to happen.

She kissed his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. "More sure than I was then." He smiled and continued pleasing her. She felt a soft pain, but soon turned into pleasure like the first time.

* * *

"So how was your meeting? Anything exciting that occured?" Elizabeth asked Ed as she took a bite out of her apple.

He just shrugged, "Just the usual, Peter couldn't keep his pants on throughout the beginning and he was so relieved to be released from the council early." Elizabeth giggled. He smiled to himself knowing that he knew how to keep himself calm, cool, and collected. He wrapped his arm around her, "What have you been doing today?" Ed said cheerfully.

They walked through few corriders while talking. "You know Christmas is coming soon, right?"

Edmund nodded, "Of course. Which reminds me...I have something for you." He saw the eagerness in her eyes. Edmund chuckled looking at her, "And you are just going to have to wait until Christmas Eve." She attempted a fake pout, but she began laughing. He took her hand and kissed it. "It's going to be special. Trust me."

They were silent for a while until Elizabeth spoke up. "Where is Peter anyway?"

"I dunno."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, unfortunately this is all i could come up with as of now because I am currently suffering from writers block. Any suggestions? They could help. I can't think of anything beyond this point. I only have a few in mind, but they wont occur until later..**


	41. never let me go

**A/N: Ok, I am currently in the greatest mood I've ever been in a long time! I am in love with David Archuleta's CD and Taylor Swifts as well. They are on my iPod, and I am an owner of his CD =].... School has been fun and loads of hw, so I will try to update asap people... lol, and well...I think that is about it! Make sure you get a copy of David's CD and BE SURE TO SEE TWILIGHT NEXT FRIDAY!!!!**

**xoxo**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_Edmund nodded, "Of course. Which reminds me...I have something for you." He saw the eagerness in her eyes. Edmund chuckled looking at her, "And you are just going to have to wait until Christmas Eve." She attempted a fake pout, but she began laughing. He took her hand and kissed it. "It's going to be special. Trust me."_

_They were silent for a while until Elizabeth spoke up. "Where is Peter anyway?"_

_"I dunno."_

**Songs Inspired:**

**Angel - Natasha Bedingfield**

**Fearless - Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

"Susan and Dante are going to take a walk around the castle ground, My Queen," Rita - one of maids addressed. Lucy remained in her bedroom brushing her hair with a book on her vanity stand. A parchment and a quil were spotted as well as an ink bottle. She put the brush down and made her way to the doorway. "Is there anything I can fetch for you, Queen Lucy?"

"No, that's alright, Rita." She said cheerfully. From the corner of her eye she spotted Alistair walking towards her room. "But I appreciate the concern." She smiled. The small girl smiled and made her way out of the room with the basket of worn dresses and shirts.

Alistair knocked on the door. "Oh, hello!" She reached to hug him, when she wrapped her armsa around his waist, he felt...strange. Here was this child, a Queen, here hugging him. HIM. Alistair never thought in his whole life that someone like Lucy would feel such warmness and bring the best out of everyone! He felt wierd and awkward at the same time. When she embraced him, he completely stiffened because it was the first time he came into physical contact with a girl in this way. His cheeks flushed red with embarrasment. She pulled from him and giggled.

"What was that for?" He said straightening his tunic.

Lucy shrugged and simply smiled. "I felt like giving a hug."

He nodded and tilted his head lightly to the left. "Oh, alright then." He chuckled nervously. "Are you doing anything right now?"

"No, why?"

He shook his head, "Nevermind...I was thinking out loud." There was an awkward silence. "I'd best be off, I shall see you later."

"Yes, we shall." She said it with a uncertain feeling inside. He then left swiftly, she could her him muttering to himself. _"That was dim-witted,"_ and _"What were you thinking?"_ Lucy was confused. Did she do something wrong? Was she suppose to talk to him more? What was there to converse over? The weather? She shrugged off the feeling and exited her room.

As she strolled through the corridors, she heard something; noise. Noises from moans, gasps, and small short cries. For a moment, Lucy was growing worried. She moved more quickly and found the sounds coming from the bedroom beside Elizabeth's. She hesitated to turn the door knob, a second after she turn the knob and peeped inside and then after a few moments she gasped and closed the door leaning with her back against it trying to catch her breath and recollect herself. Her virgin eyes, oh her virgin eyes.

Peter looked up for a moment staring at the door for a second. "Did you hear something?"

Annalissa shook her head and kissed his cheek. "No, you're hearing things." She chuckled and touched his cheeks with her hands. He laid back down on the bed and she did the same. "Don't affairs like this happen at night?"

He couldn't help but laugh, Annalissa tilted her head. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Pete. Will you stop laughing already?" She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to conceal her small laughter about to explode. Annalissa wrapped herself within the sheets and felt snug in the bed.

* * *

He felt like he found his soul mate, Edmund treated her like she was the only one in the room, ignoring any other people. The two had taken another ride through the western wood for the remains of the day and observed the sunset on the beach while they layed in the sand while the horses pranced in place, shook their manes and talked in their horse-language (lol). Edmund pulled his boots off his feet and kicked them aside as he propped himself on his elbows while Elizabeth layed in his lap. The oceans colors were marvelous looking, ripples of pink, red, and purples...shades of the sky at this time of day. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Elizabeth looked back at him.

"Are you alright, Ed?"

He nodded and kissed her forehead while he stroked her hair. "Dont worry about me, lets just lay here for a little bit longer." She smiled softly and nodded. Lizzy suddenly placed her arms around him and crashed her lips onto his, causing Edmund to loose his balance when his back came into contact the sand, he was laying fully on his back with Elizabeth next to him kissing him as well as playing with his hair. When he released her, he smiled sheepishly and wrapped his arms around her. They laughed for a bit but after he kissed her back. He bit her bottom lip gently, begging for entrance, but she refused and kept her lips closed. He groaned slightly and began to kiss her more roughly. He thought for a minute, continuing to brush his lips against Elizabeth's. Edmund's hand trailed down her leg and when he softly grasped her thigh, she gasped not realizing she opened her mouth, letting Edmund have access in her mouth. He smirked into the kiss and made his way in her mouth, their tounges battling for dominance. Edmund smiled against her lips knowing he won; he released his lips from hers and put his head on her lap when they changed their positions.


	42. silent thief

**A/N: I hope you all bought David Archuleta's CD, because if is a really good variety of songs! I don't have a favorite b/c they are all my fav's. I saw TWILIGHT and it was very good, but in reality, I prefer the book. =]**

**xoxo**

**NarniaFan**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_"Are you alright, Ed?"_

_He nodded and kissed her forehead while he stroked her hair. "Dont worry about me, lets just lay here for a little bit longer." She smiled softly and nodded. Lizzy suddenly placed her arms around him and crashed her lips onto his, causing Edmund to loose his balance when his back came into contact the sand, he was laying fully on his back with Elizabeth next to him kissing him as well as playing with his hair. When he released her, he smiled sheepishly and wrapped his arms around her. They laughed for a bit but after he kissed her back. He bit her bottom lip gently, begging for entrance, but she refused and kept her lips closed. He groaned slightly and began to kiss her more roughly. He thought for a minute, continuing to brush his lips against Elizabeth's. Edmund's hand trailed down her leg and when he softly grasped her thigh, she gasped not realizing she opened her mouth, letting Edmund have access in her mouth. He smirked into the kiss and made his way in her mouth, their tounges battling for dominance. Edmund smiled against her lips knowing he won; he released his lips from hers and put his head on her lap when they changed their positions._

**Songs Inspired:**

**"Crush" - David Archuleta**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

"So,you're still pure, are you my boy?" A blonde males voice came from the west wing. Dante stared at Jasper with one eyebrow arched with his head tilted in one direction; He rolled his eyes and turned the other way moments later. He did not want to talk about _that. _"Your dashing looks and charm with women are surely the same still like before?" Jasper felt his friends tension increase. He studied him for a second. "Dante? Is it true you haven't given your innocence away yet?" He said it as if he were shocked, and indeed he was.

"Why should you know? And besides that, give me one good reason why I should confess to you about something so scandalous."

Jasper let out a small laugh. "Scandalous?" With that he shook his head. "My, my... you have not changed one bit since I left." He relaxed in his chair and slumped a bit.

"Neither have you, Jas," Dante laughed as he poured another glass of wine. He needed something down his throat fast. "Have you heard rumors?"

"Yes, sir. I did. From the maids down the hall; they weren't aware of me in their presence. But, man they gossip like old ladies! It was very bothersome."

"I quite agree." He was silent. "When did you arrive?"

"Only a short while ago, I just wanted to check up on my best friend and see how things were going. Which reminds me; how is that thing with Abigail treating you, hmm?"

"What are..." He tried to thing. Blonde haired Abigail. "Ah! Her; erm.. I don't hear much from that girl anymore."

"Oh, I thought you were practicly sprung in love with her?"

"Well that was before Elizabeth and Annalissa came to Cair Par..."

"Wait...who are they?" Jasper urged. "Lucky ladies?"

"Elizabeth has captured King Edmund's heart, and so has Peter."

"Both Kings are in love with the same girl?"

"No! By Aslans mane." He shook his head. "High King Peter is in love with Annalissa." He explained.

He nodded his head, acting as if he were listening to the conversation. "Ah, I understand."

"But there was conflict between Constantine and Edmund because they were fighting over Liz."

"Love triangle?"

"Yes." He sipped on his cup and closed his eyes.

"But is it still in exsistence?"

"No, no. Constantine hid like a coward and he has not come to the castle yet. It has been a while, but not for too long. He has to come back sometime soon."

"Doesn't he have a younger brother?" Jasper questioned his friend.

"Yes, Alistair his name is. I believe he has a small crush on Peter's sister."

"Susan, Queen Susan the Gentle?" His eyes grew wide.

"Queen Lucy, the Valiant."

"Oh," Jasper exclaimed. "That should work out nicely."

"Why do you think that?"

"They are close to the same age. I saw the two of them a while ago. He came walking down the corridor with crimson cheeks. It was quite funny to be honest."

"Alistair... a crush on Lucy?" He laughed at the theory. "You're joking, tell me you are."

"It is what I believe." Jasper said.

He didn't agree with it. Dante thought of it wierdly. "He does not talk to girls. Let alone flirt with them." Dante scratched his head.

"We are doing it again." Jasper whispered impatiently.

"Excuse me?"

"We are gossiping again."

Dante laughed. "We have not changed one bit." Jasper joined him with the laughter.

"No, my friend; we have not." He got up from his chair. "Why don't we take our horses for a ride in the woods. You can tell me more about these two lovely ladies." He winked. They turned their heads and saw Peter leaving one of the bedchamers by the looks of it. "High King Peter!" Peter looked up and saw the two men.

He grinned and made his way to them. "Hello good gentlemen. Jasper! It has been a long time since my family has seen you! How is life treating you?" He patted Jasper on the back.

The men laughed. "I am very well, thank you for asking! And how are you? I am told you have a young lass that you've attached yourself to."

Peters cheeks turned pinkish and Annalissa came into the conversation. The three walked to a more private area where the wanted no one to hear.

Once when the High King had told the two about his "fun" a while ago, Dante giggled in a womanly way. That made Jasper laugh and clapped Peter's back. "Are you serious? You're the first Pevensie to loose your virginity!"

"Say it louder, Jasper; will you!?" Dante jabbed his friend in the ribs, slightly annoyed.

"Well," Peter shrugged. "That is nice to know." He leaned against the wall.

"How was it? Did you enjoy it?"

"No" he said sarcasticly. "He didn't." Dante rolled his eyes. "It's his first time! Let him talk." Jasper said excitedly.

"Alright, you're both wondering how it was? Fine; I shall tell you two. It was great." He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. "She is so beautiful."

"Yeah, I bet she is," Jasper shickered under his breath.

"What about Edmund and Elizabeth?"

The blonde man opened his eyes to met Dante's. "What about them?"

"Have you had that talk with King Edmund? About...you know," Jasper asked with an uncertain tone in his voice.

"He has not come to me. I don't think it has come up between the two."

"Ah," Dante mumbled.

"Edmund is seventeen! Isn't he a bit young for that?" Jasper mentioned.

"You lost it when you are the same age." Dante said.

"Did I say that I regret doing that?"

"Really?" Dante and Peter looked at their freckled friend.

"I was intoxicated. I hardly knew the woman; mostly a one night thing. Surely you understand, Dante?" Dante nodded. "The men brought a keg in and I drank a lot of the content. After I had my sixth drink, I remembered nothing of that night."

"Then how do you know what happened?"

"My friend, Royce was with me. The morning after he walked in and he saw us both laying in a bed with our clothes across the room. I managed to put my clothes on quickly enough before she woke up. I vowed myself I would never be involved with sorts such as that ever again, and to limit my drinks."

"Good man," Dante clapped Jaspers back.

"We should get going now, everyone will be wanting to know where we are."

"Yes," Peter added. "And it is close to dinner."

As they walked, Jasper broke the silence. "Is there an engagement in the planning?"

"I don't know when I should propose. I think it is too soon."

"You have known her for a few months?" The King nodded.

"Christmas is in just a month, Peter."

"I know. I know," As he was walking, something shinny caught his attention in his younger brothers room.

"High King Peter," aren't you coming with us?" Dante asked.

"I'll be down in a moment, after I am bathed and dressed."

"Alright then." Jasper added, and the two left.

Peter entered Edmund's room. He automaticly felt guilty on trespassing in his brothers territory. Edmund was his brother, and he would feel stupid for being caught by his own blood, so Peter decided to hurry towards the shinny object inside a drawer in the desk near the wide window overlooking the east garden. As Peter opened the drawer, dis eyes grew wide as he saw it, shinning with such divined beauty; diamond glimmered on its band in the small black velvet box. A small note was next to it. N_ote to self- propose to Lizzy on Christmas Eve...how could I forget that???_Then more notes were under it. _Someone who has memory malfunctions wouldn't remember...can I really do it?_ And another one._ Will it be too much for her? We're young, but we know how we feel._

With that, he examined the ring once more and quickly put the velvet box in his pocket and left his brothers room.


	43. around the Christmas Tree

**A/N: Hello readers! I am currently reading Eclipse from the Twilight Saga and I am officially obsessed w/the book; meaning I can not put it down, but I really wanna get this fanfic going and yes, it's not over yet haha. Christmas is next month and Breaking Dawn is on my list. Archie's CD is still at #2 on the charts and Swift is still dominating the charts. Congrats to them and Cook for being at #3.**

**Keeping you posted!**

**xoxo**

**NarniaFan**

**P.S. Just to let everyone know, Jasper is Dante's old childhood friend and he is just now being introduced. Sorry about the confusion! And I'm going to fast forward the new chapter closer to Christmas, so it's been a while since Peter's stolen the ring. That is all i'm going to give away! :)**

* * *

_RECAP:_

__

"I'll be down in a moment, after I am bathed and dressed."

"Alright then." Jasper added, and the two left.

Peter entered Edmund's room. He automaticly felt guilty on trespassing in his brothers territory. Edmund was his brother, and he would feel stupid for being caught by his own blood, so Peter decided to hurry towards the shinny object inside a drawer in the desk near the wide window overlooking the east garden. As Peter opened the drawer, dis eyes grew wide as he saw it, shinning with such divined beauty; diamond glimmered on its band in the small black velvet box. A small note was next to it. N_ote to self- propose to Lizzy on Christmas Eve...how could I forget that???_Then more notes were under it. _Someone who has memory malfunctions wouldn't remember...can I really do it?_ And another one._ Will it be too much for her? We're young, but we know how we feel._

With that, he examined the ring once more and quickly put the velvet box in his pocket and left his brothers room.

**Songs Inspired For Next Chapter (42):**

**"Personal Jesus" Depeche Mode**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

**-3 Week Before Christmas-**

"What do you mean it's _gone_?" Susan asked surprisingly at her brother. She smoothed the wrinkles on her dressed and turned towards him.

Edmund shrugged. "I dunno! I'm sure that I locked the drawer...But I don't think that did. Who would come into my study, my headquarters, a place where I think and write...my own bedroom! Stealing something that precious; and new! I was going to propose to Elizabeth with that ring!" Anger was boiling in him when he spoke the last sentence. Edmund sat down and inhaled deeply and exhaled. "I'm freaking out as of right now."

"Don't worry, Ed." She touched his hand while rubbing his back, trying all she could to calm the boy down. It seemed to work. "We'll have to search." Susan fell silent for a moment. "Are you sure you left it in your room? Wasn't if a few days ago when you bought it?"

"Yes, Su. I haven't gone crazy yet..."

"Would one of the maids know about it?"

Edmund shook his head. "I don't think so. Why would anyone take it? You are the only person that knows of the ring and the proposal; but not it looks like there won't be one." He fell back on his bed squinting his eyes. She heard a small groan with a tad of annoyance running through is throat. "Anna would gossip continuously and it would spill out her mouth. Peter would be jealous; Lucy wouldn't understand. You would understand. You are my sister, and you listen to me more than anyone, besides Lizzy."

**-2 Week Before Christmas-**

A knock was heard on a door, Susan's door.

"King Edmund, dinner will be ready in a short while. We have to get you ready now." Three servants heads popped in the room.

"I'll meet you at the Dinning Hall later." Ed nodded.

"Christmas is coming soon!" Lucy was heard from across the corridor, everyone smiled the themselves.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Susan said laughing.

"Presents!" Lucy threw her hands up and began to sing Christmas Carols. Lord Frauen picked up his youngest daughter and twirled her around.

"The food will be divine! The Ball is on Christmas Eve, that will be so much fun."

"The decorations are being set up in the Great Hall, let's help them!" Lucy shouted, her gown flowing with her as she twirled her dress from left to right. Mr. Tumnus and the other fauns were wearing their golden horn tips and scarved with red and white stripes. Holiday Spirit! Ed and Peter brought back a large tree with pines and berries still growing on it. The Centaurs brought it in too along with help from others. Susan and Elizabeth brought the porcelian ornaments, candy canes, along with a angel for the top of the tree. It was a marvelous time; Peter and Annalissa hung bows on the collumns around the hall. Edmund and Elizabeth had been caught under a mistletoe; he smiled cheekly at Liz and kissed her sweetly for a moment. She heard the others making kissy noises and kissy faces. They laughed and whistled at the couple.

**-1 Week Before Christmas-**

"Where's Anna?" Lucy asked. Peter and Edmund came walking after being groomed. **(a/n: i'm making it sound like their dogs! man..)**

"She's retiring early for the evening; poor thing. Been pulling hair out of her face while she..." One of the maids pointing out shuddering. "Elizabeth is staying up in her room with her."

"Why is she sick?" Peter asked curiously and with concern in his blue eyes.

"It is not food posioning or anything such as that. I'm growing concerned." The Nurse walked up to Susan and Edmund. "Would you know anything?"

They all shook their head. "Not that we know of." The Kings and Queens were confused and baffled.

Jasper had dropped by again for the day. "This is all queer." One servant added.

Jasper observed Peter curiously, noting his reactions and his moves. Then, he added everything together..he knew.


	44. two surprises along with celebration

**(ignore bold below_ if_ you don't want to read my rambling lol)**

**A/N: Hello readers! One movie i'm looking forward to seeing is the new movie "Valkyrie" staring Tom Cruise. Since I have a keen eye for history, why not see it? It looks interesting and I also learned about Germany and Hitler during the Spring...I hope everyone had a nice New Years Eve & Day! I did lol...what I would love to do is to go to London to watch the fireworks!**

**Keeping you posted!**

**xoxo**

**NarniaFan**

* * *

_RECAP:_

__

"Why is she sick?" Peter asked curiously and with concern in his blue eyes.

"It is not food posioning or anything such as that. I'm growing concerned." The Nurse walked up to Susan and Edmund. "Would you know anything?"

They all shook their head. "Not that we know of." The Kings and Queens were confused and baffled.

Jasper had dropped by again for the day. "This is all queer." One servant added.

Jasper observed Peter curiously, noting his reactions and his moves. Then, he added everything together..he knew.

**Songs Inspired For Next Chapter (43):**

**"You Can" David Archuleta**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

_I had a funny feeling about that! Peter told us that he had given up his virginity to the lucky lady. But as time comes and passes, things have changed I see. The High King has no clue whatsoever about what is going to be presented to him in the near future..Interesting it is indeed. Ah, so I suspected. Annalissa is indeed-_

"Are you going to ask Susan to be your date for the Ball?" Jaspers thoughts were cut off when Edmund began talking to him.

Jasper brought himself back into reality. "What did you just say good man?"

"Are you going to as Susan tonight about going with her next week?" The two walked towards the Eastern corridor.

He shrugged. "I don't know much about her, but she doesn't know me that well either."

"That's not a problem, spend time together more. Don't her out of your sight, that is all you have to do. Just woo her."

* * *

"Here, drink some of this." Elizabeth watched the Nurse pour some tea into a cup and gave it to her sister. "It will help."

"Thank you, miss." Annalissa took a sip and put the cup down on the side table. "I'm not feeling too well, this has been going on for a short while."

"It started early last week?" Anna nodded and rested her head on the pillow. She took a breath and closed her eyes.

"Will you be alright for the Eve of Christmas Ball? You must not miss this." Lizzy looked behind her towards the window and saw a white dove fly in through it. The bird landed on the bedpost. "Hello there Demitria. What brings you here?"

"I was told Annalissa is not well."

They nodded.

Demitria chirped, "You can't miss the party next week, we will not let you sit in this room all day! Surely there is a remedy for this sickness. But fortunately I come with this," the bird reached under her wing and pulled out a rasberry. The fruit was black with white specks, it looked delicious.

"What is that? A rasberry?" The Nurse took the berry and examined it.

The dove nodded. "They are rare in these parts of the woods. It will cure your symptoms for a full day."

"Temorarily?"

"You should mix it with your drink in the morning. It will help throughout the day including the evening. But be sure to not do anything drastic."

"Is dancing considered drastic?" Elizabeth asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, no, no. Excessive drinking will ruin your system; water is the only liquid you must consume throughout the hours. No whine or kegs."

"Alright then."

"But you should drink that tea as well; it shall keep you healthy."

"Thank you for the words, Demi." The Nurse thanked the bird thoughtfully. "You have helped us indeed." And with that the bird flapped its wings and glidded through the window and outside.

* * *

"Should I do it tonight?" Edmund fidgeted with his fingers nervously.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Lucy's eyes grew wide as soon as her mouth dropped. "The ball is in a few hours!"

"I know Lu," He groaned and put his hands in his face and mumbled something unaudible.

"What was that?" Susan was in the doorway in her gown, it was mint green covered with layered white and red ruffles. The bodice was green with gold ribbons. Her hair was up and curled. Susan looked extravagent.

"Nothing," Edmund said sternly. "Just leave me alone."

"Why are you doubting yourself then?" Susan asked as she jumped softly on his brothers bed. "You have to get ready for the-"

"For the ball, yes Susan, I know." He waved his arms up.

"Everything will be fine."

"I still don't have a ring, Susan."

Susan sighed. "Here," she took a velvet box out from behind her and gave it to her younger brother. It would surely calm him down.

Edmund arched one brow towards them and slowly opened the box. His heart stopped. "Susan, thank you! Bless Aslan, this is wonderful. Where did you get this?"

The girls became silent. "From Constantine," They both said.

His expression changed. Edmund looked up from the ring and at them. "Is he here?" The girls nodded.

"Please don't hurt him or anyone tonight. You have a ring, now you can propose. Be satisfied." Susan said flatly and walked out the door.

Edmund turned toward Lucy who was still resting on a chair across from him. "She's right." There was a moment of silence. "I should be going." She got up from the chair and left her brother alone with his ring.

There was a knock. He turned his head and saw him.

Constantine was not certain if he should speak up first, but did so anyway. "That was my grandfathers ring, before he passed. I don't see myself marrying anyone in the near future or possibly ever. I'm not the one to settle down. Surely you understand."

"Why would you do something like this for me?" Edmund questioned.

"I should apologize, for trying to steal her: Elizabeth, from you. She truly loves you; and if I was less of what I am now, I wouldn't have given it a second thought. I thought about if for a short while. I want to see her happy, happy with you. I may have feelings for her, but that is all it's going to be from now on."

"Will you be in the Hall tonight as well?"

"If you want me here? Or I should say if _she_ wants me at Cair." Constantine said, making it almost impossible for Ed to hear him.

"It is Christmas Eve! We should celebrate...forgive and forget."

"So you're just going to forget everything that happened in the past?"

"I forgive you, but I won't forget. That doesn't mean that I won't be nice to you." Edmund wrapped an arm around his friend.

Constantine smiled. "Fine by me. I shall see you in a while."

* * *

"Hello Narnians; our friends! We are happy to celebrate this wonderful night with all of you on the Eve of Christmas." Aslan said to the crowd.

Lucy smiled. "We hope you enjoy your night with all of us!"

"Tis night shall be a night to remember," Susan laughed and hugged Annalissa cheerfully.

"We have an announcement to make," Peter began. The crowd of centaurs, fawns, mice...etc looked at Peter anxiously, awaiting the news. "We have hidden wrapped gifts throughout the castle grounds. Everyone will get one and we all hope you enjoy them. Let the night begin!" The cheering began and lasted for a short time. The music began and numerous creatures danced with each other. Mr. Tumnus and Lucy laughed and danced across the dance floor.

"I made something for you, my Queen," He grabbed a box with red and white wrapping paper and handed it to her. Lucy opened the box and looked at him with her bright dancing eyes. Mr. Tumnus gave Lucy a red and green scarf that was made by him. He had handmade it! She smiled and hugged him and wrapped the scarf around her neck.

"Thank you very much! I love it." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Susan was around Dante, Alistair, and Jasper. Peter and Edmund laughed that they were actually talking to her, having conversations. Constantine was spotted dancing with Elizabeth. Edmund smiled when he saw Elizabeth from far away. "I'd best be off. Don't want to keep my lady waiting." Ed looked at his brother. He could feel his heart race beginning to increase. He looked at the big tree behind them. Edmund walked to it, bent down and picked up a small rectangular red box. He reached in his pocket of his white tunic and felt his box in there as well. Edmund smiled to himself; he was ready. (**A/N: He has 2 gifts in his pockets now**).

Peter then saw Annalissa descending from the stairs towards the christmas tree. He sighed and rushed towards her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

Annalissa nodded. "Yes, Pete; I'm fine. But I musn't drink any wine tonight. I'm kind of tired." She placed her hand on her forehead.

"If you feel that way, you shouldn't have come down here. I don't want to see you hurt yourself." Peter kissed Anna fully on her lips.

"Like I said: I'm fine." She managed a smile. Anna took a deep breath and looked back at her lover. "Pete?"

"Hmm?" He looked down at her.

"May I talk with you outside?" She grabbed his warm hands and wrapped her fingers in his.

"Of course." The two made their way through the crowd.

Alistair saw them for a moment walking out into the wide balcony. "What do you suspect is going on between them?"

"They are in love you idiot," Jasper winked and laughed slightly. He made his way to Susan. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Susan chuckled and took his hand. "I would love to."

"Why not, let's dance with each other!" Alistair threw his hands up and cracked up. He was startled when Lucy walked up to him. Her smile was bright and pure.

"Would you care to dance, Alistair? It will be fun!" She giggled.

"It looks like you're going to have to find a raveshing lassie to dance with now." He turned his head and winked at Lucy. "I would love to dance." They left to go on the dance floor. Dante was left alone.

Edmund led Liz out to the courtyard. The moon was shinning as well as the stars. "They're beautiful," she whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you," Elizabeth blushed and barried her face in his chest. She felt him chuckle and take something out of one of his pockets. He gave her one box. Liz opened it and there was a small diamond pendant necklace. "Let me put it on you." She pulled her up and felt his hands fussing with the lock in the back. Once he was finished, he kissed her neck and faced her again. "Elizabeth, I am in love with you."

"I know you are." Elizabeth giggled and looked you. "I love you too."

He nodded, then he took her hands and squeezed them gently. "There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you. I wan't you to be happy. I wan't the best for you. You complete my life, and I feel like without you, there would be nothing else for me to live for. Some say maybe this one, maybe that one, never sure of the one they depend mean the world to me. You are the first thing that comes into my head when I awake in the morning, and you are the last thing I think about when I go to sleep. I am so deep and in love with you! I can't get enough of your love. You save me from myself. Only you can take me sailing in your deepest eyes. You bring me to my knees and make me cry. No one has ever done this. It is you and no one else. I know looks can be deceiving but I knew I saw a light in you. I can't help it if you look like an angel. You are so beautiful, the most pure, wonderful, and just...incredible, the greatest girl that I have known. I can't help myself from feeling this magic. And I don't know how it gets better than this. But it has come to this." With that, Edmund took out another wrapped up tiny box, opened it and it was revealed as a white velvet box. He knelt to the ground and opened its lid. A small diamond gleamed from its band, the sterling silver band that it was attached to. "Elizabeth, my love..."He felt himself breath in deep and out. "Will you marry me?"

Elizabeth's doe eyes widened. She couldn't contain herself, all of the bubbles she felt they would burt any moment. Liz smiled when she bent down to his level; he was still on his right knee. "Yes, Ed. Of course!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his dark hair. Edmund felt her shiver and released her.

"Here, you wear the cape." He took off his one piece of clothing and wrapped it around his beloved. Elizabeth looked up from Ed and spotted another mistletoe above from them. Edmund touched her face and brushed his lips softly against hers. Her hands felt his hair and wrapped them around his neck. He helped her put the ring on her finger. She smiled down at the shinning rock and back up at him. His eyes danced with hers. He felt this moment would never end, he hoped it would never end.

* * *

Peter and Annalissa had taken the time to walk down to the beach. The two had talked on and off during that time. Annalissa couldn't gather the courage into telling Peter. Should she tell Peter? Anna pondered into how he would react. Then she took in a deep breath and said his name.

"What is it?" He asked her. His hands brushed her slim shoulders trying to keep her warm.

"There is something I have to tell you; and I'm not certain how..."

"Is something wrong?"

"It depends on how you look at it."

"Just tell me, love." He took her cold hands and warmed the with his. "It can not be that bad."

"Erm...ok, but when I do, listen only; then you can talk afterwards."

"Alright."

Annalissa looked at the ocean tonight. The moon made the water a kind of color that was cloudy and mysterious. The stars made it more romantic, but Annalissa felt small anxiety flow through her when she heard the words come out of her mouth.

"Peter, I'm with child."

The High King was silent for a moment, she was right: he didn't know what to say. "So...it is mine?" He saw her bob her head up and down for a second.

"What are we going to do now? I'm carrying your child; my second child. What if something happens again?" She held her arm over her eyes. Anna hated it when Peter saw tears roll down her soft pink cheeks.

"Don't cry, Annalissa." He wrapped his arms around her. "We shall get through this together."

"We are not even married or engaged yet. It makes it the more worse." When she looked up at him, he was holding a small diamond ring, the one he took from his youngers brother room. "What is that?" Her eyes flickered between the diamond and the High King.

"I will only marry you if you feel comfortable going through with this with me. I will not pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do. I just want what is best for you. Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Pete." She kissed his cheeks and finally his lips. "I will."


End file.
